The Madness contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: La folie, en terme psychiatriques, recouvre plusieurs réalités et des termes plus spécifiques sont utilisés par les  spécialistes  psychose,schizophrénie,paranoïa,...   Que se passerait-il si un ou plusieurs des personnages Twilight était victime de folie
1. Annonce

THE MADNESS CONTEST

…La folie est un spectre de comportements caractérisés par des degrés mentaux et comportementaux anormaux. La folie peut se manifester en tant que violation des normes sociales, incluant la possibilité d'être un danger pour soi et pour les autres, et impliquant également certains autres actes considérés comme faisant partie de la folie.

La folie peut être passagère ou perdurer, être provoquée ou exister à l'état de base. La folie, en terme psychiatriques, recouvre plusieurs réalités et des termes plus spécifiques sont utilisés par les  
>spécialistes (psychose, schizophrénie, catatonie, paranoïa, trouble bipolaire, etc.). Wikipédia…<p>

.

.

Que se passerait-il si un ou plusieurs des personnages Twilight était victime de folie ?

A vous de l'imaginer en nous créant un OS LEMON inédit sur ce sujet.

Par contre, un minimum de fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe est accepté, si besoin des bêtas sont disponible sur le forum.

Le One-shot ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé et nous demandons un maximum de trois participations par personne.

.

**-Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose désormais sa règle, INCONTOURNABLE!**  
>Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!<br>C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur, à cette adresse: contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[]gmail[.]com

(retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF) .  
>Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!<br>Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

MADNESS CONTEST

Titre de l'histoire:

Personnage(s) choisi(s) :

Disclamer:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

.

**Le concours débutera le 13/02/2012 et sera clôturé le 25/03/2012**  
><strong>Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 2603/2012 au 01/04/2012**

**Les résultats seront dévoilés le 02/04/2012**

.  
>A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à vous laissez emporter par la folie de l'écriture !<p>

PS : En cas de questions ou remarques en tout genre, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des reviews ou même des MP et n'hésitez pas à mettre cette annonce en « Story Alert » étant donné que les OS du concours seront publiés sur cette 'histoire' !

Bisous à tous,  
>Le Staff du Forum<p>

**P.S : Attention, les dates ont été modifiées afin de vous laisser 15 jours supplémentaires pour envoyer vos écrits comme c'était la période des vacances scolaires ;)**


	2. Rien qu'à moi

MADNESS CONTEST

Titre de l'histoire: **Rien qu'à moi**

Personnage(s) choisi(s) : **Victoria- Edward  
><strong>  
>Disclamer:<br>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire  
>est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum<br>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**Rien qu'à moi**

Cher journal, aujourd'hui cela fait cinq ans que mon chemin à croisé le sien, ce chemin est devenu le nôtre, il est timide mais je le comprends sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Je sais déchiffrer ses messages : des codes secrets qui me sont destinés.

Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce jour où il m'avait protégée et défendue le premier jour de mon arrivée dans cette cour de récréation, où ces sales gosses me traiteraient de poil de carotte et me lançaient des pierres et d'autres projectiles. Il s'était interposé faisant écran de son corps pour me protéger de ce lynchage.

Depuis, je ne vis que pour lui et à travers lui. Il est si beau : des yeux émeraude semblables aux miens, lui aussi avait de légers reflets cuivrés comme ma crinière. Son sourire ensorceleur me faisait fondre, sur place, rien que d'y penser mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

Dans ma pièce secrète mon sanctuaire voué à cet amour, mon amour éternel mon essence vitale, j'ai une collection complète d'affiches, d'articles, de photos volées et photos de classes communes, tout pleins de petits objets qu'il m'a offert : porte-clés, foulards, écharpes, gants, tee-shirts oubliés dans les vestiaires, jusqu'à des petites notes écrites de sa main.

Ses goûts sont devenus les miens, je suis son âme sœur, sa protectrice. J'éloigne toutes formes d'approche de le gente féminine, je sais dissuader ces écervelées d'oser me le voler. J'ai même dû user de la force. Ça me fait repenser à cette Jessica, chef des pom-pom girls du lycée qui avait osé, lui faire des avances, je l'avais assommée et trainée dans la forêt, exposée nue ligotée et bâillonnée, enduis son corps de miel, je l'avais confrontée à sa phobie des insectes. Quand les secours l'avaient retrouvée elle était totalement traumatisée, ne faisait que hurler et pleurer, on ne l'a jamais revue depuis. J'étais capable du pire quand il s'agissait de lui.

Il était à moi et à personne d'autre.

Un été j'ai bien cru mourir j'avais fini par ne plus m'alimenter durant 3 longues semaines, il était partit en vacance à Phoenix chez un cousin, sans moyen de le rejoindre, j'avais dû dérober les courriers qu'il adressait à ses parents, je m'étais même introduite dans sa chambre glissée nue dans son lit, ses draps avaient son parfum. Je m'étais laissé aller, mes mains parcouraient mon corps nu, j'imaginais que c'étaient les siennes qui me donnaient du plaisir, je pressais mes pointes à m'en faire gémir, mais j'en voulais encore plus, j'avais besoin d'apaiser le feu qui envahissait mon antre, j'avais besoin que mon corps soit exploré par ses mains dans tous les recoins, je me réservais pour lui, mais le désir était si fort, je pressais mon bouton de rose, et finis pas introduire un doigt en moi, une décharge me traversait c'était si bon, mes doigts étaient détrempés, et les draps également. Je lui avais laissé une trace de mon passage, pour qu'il soit fier de ma fidélité envers lui.

J'avais même réussi à être amie avec sa sœur, pour me faire inviter chez lui. J'avais été acceptée comme une invitée de marque. Et profitais de mes passages chez lui pour compléter ma collection d'effets personnels.

Il participe souvent à des concerts de piano, je n'en loupe pas un, je me sentais transportée pas les mélodies qu'il jouait, un peu comme si elles m'étaient destinées.

Je consignais dans mon petit cahier tous ses faits et gestes, bientôt la saint Valentin allait arriver, j'espérais qu'enfin il ose me déclare sa flamme. Je savais qu'il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il allait retrouver une fille pour cette soirée si particulière, je l'avais suivi comme à mon habitude, il avait acheté un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, et une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur. Quoi de plus évident, enfin sa demande allait arrivée.

Je rentrais me préparer avec soin, je devais être parfaite, pour ce moment si important.

Vingt heure, ma mère qui pour une fois était présente, ouvrit à un livreur et m'appela.

**Victoria, il y a des fleurs pour toi**. Je couru dans l'escalier pour les récupérer ne lui laissant pas le temps de découvrir qui en était l'expéditeur.

**Merci maman.**

Je remontais aussi vite dans ma chambre, le cœur battant, je reconnu ses roses d'un rouge intense, je défis la petite carte, ce n'était pas son écriture peut être celle du livreur ? _**« Rendez-vous devant le Volterra à 21H. E»**_ Il y avait même un petit cœur dessiné, je serrai la carte tout contre mon cœur. Je devais m'activer pour ne pas être en retard. Par ma fenêtre j'aperçu sa Volvo passer.

Il avait pour habitude d'être ponctuel, et je devais en faire autant, pour ne pas le décevoir. Je portais une robe verte assortie aux couleurs de nos yeux, je glissais une des roses dans mes cheveux relevés en un chignon laissant retomber quelque mèche sur ma nuque, une dernière touche de parfum à la fraise, son préféré.

J'étais fin prête, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Je quittais la maison au volant de ma Volvo noire pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous. Je cherchais sa voiture mais ne la trouvais pas. Il y avait tant de monde que c'était peine perdue, je descendais et me rendais au point de rendez-vous. Je ne le voyais pas, alors commença l'attente. Au bout de vingt minutes, je vis Erick Yorki s'approcher de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres, une boite de chocolat dans les mains et une rose identique à la mienne à sa boutonnière.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi, il passa son bras autour de mon épaule pour me murmurer.

**Tu es sublime ma chérie, ça valait vraiment le coup d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps pour oser te déclarer mon amour. **

**Hein ?, quoi mais t'as bu ou quoi bas les pates espèce de dégénéré.**

Ma réplique fut accompagné d'un coup en plein milieu de son visage, comment a-t'il pu imaginer un seul instant que je l'aimais. J'étais furieuse après lui mais encore plus contre moi.

**Mais t'es dingue, tu m'as pété le nez, t'es bien comme les autres, tu m'allumes depuis si longtemps et au final ….**

**Je t'ai jamais allumé tu n'es pas celui qui occupe mon cœur il m'attend, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**

Je réalisais soudainement qu'Edward n'était effectivement pas là, et qu'il était partit une bonne demie heure avant moi, je devais le retrouver, y avait-il un message que je n'avais pas correctement déchiffré ? Il devait m'attendre, c'est sûr mais qu'elle idiote qu'elle idiote je suis. Comment dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ? Eh si il était reparti ? Hors de moi je reprenais le volant en direction de chez lui. Sa voiture n'y était pas, sa chambre inoccupée, mais où était-il ? Une idée me traversa la tête, Alice elle devait bien savoir, la connaissant elle avait dû cuisiner son frère.

**Alice…. Bonsoir … oui je sais je suis désolée mais … oui j'imagine bien que tu es occupée pour la soirée… Oui Alice c'est urgent peux-tu me dire où est ton frère ? …. Non pas lui l'autre…. Oui Edward….. Co … Comment ?**

Je ne pouvais y croire il était partit à l'aéroport, de Port Angeles, mais pourquoi ? Je me repassais les derniers moments que j'avais eu avec lui, à la rechercher de quelque chose pouvant me mettre sur cette piste, mais je ne trouvais rien qui aurai dû me l'indiquer. Il me faut bien plus d'une demie heure pour me rendre là bas. Je répétais tout fort imaginant que par je ne sais quel miracle il pourrait m'entendre : _j'arrive amour surtout attend moi, j'arrive, je t'aime tant_.

Ni une ni deux je fais un demi-tour au frein à main pour repartir dans le bon sens retrouver celui qui doit se languir de mon absence. Enervée d'avoir perdu un temps si précieux à cause de ce leurre, je me promettais de faire payer à cet imbécile d'Eric l'affront qu'il m'avait fait.

Le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, les kilomètres défilent à vive allure. Mon maquillage a un peu coulé, à cause de la colère qui m'a envahie plus-tôt, je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour rectifier un peu les dégâts. Ses quelques minutes d'inattention m'ont fait quitter la route, ma voiture est incontrôlable, et part dans tout les sens. Je freine, tourne le volant mais rien ne répond. La Volvo heurte des obstacles que je n'identifie pas, l'airbag s'enclenche. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que tout cela s'arrête, pour reprendre ma route.

Le visage de mon bien aimé m'accompagne dans ce périple, je le vois triste de ne pas être avec moi, je le vois pleurer, je dois le rejoindre le consoler. J'ai besoin de le sentir tout contre moi.

Enfin la course folle de ma Volvo prend fin, je suis revenue sur le bas coté de la route, je sors pour faire l'inventaire : ma vitre a volée en éclat, la roue avant est crevée, le coffre que j'arrive à ouvrir ne se referme pas, les phares avant cassés, et plus qu'un feu arrière qui fonctionne. La portière passager est enfoncée, j'évite de l'ouvrir de peur qu'elle aussi ne se referme pas. J'attrape le cric et la roue de secours, je vais être recouverte de cambouis, pour couronner le tout, je peste après la terre entière. Les écrous sont si serrés que je n'arrive pas à retirer cette foutue roue, le sort s'acharne contre moi.

Je devais me rendre à Port Angeles coûte que coûte, il devait rester à peu prés quatre ou cinq kilomètres, avec un peu de chance je trouverai bien une maison sur la route, à moins qu'un automobiliste me prenne en stop ? Je me rafraichi un peu pour être présentable et commence ma progression, toujours aussi déterminée.

Pas de voitures ni de maison qui se profilent à l'horizon, mes pieds me font un mal de chien, je m'assoie sur une pierre pour retirer mes talons, et oh grand miracle, une lueur de phares en approche se dessine au loin. Je rattache la sangle de ma chaussure et me précipite sur la route, il faut à tout prix que je retrouve mon amour.

C'était une camionnette, au volant une petite mamie le nez collé au pare brise, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

**Bonsoir petite demoiselle mais que diable faites-vous au beau milieu de la route, vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?**

**Je suis désolée, Madame, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Et je dois à tout prix me rendre à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, pour récupérer mon petit frère, mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire, vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel.**

**Ah ce n'est pas mon chemin, mais bon je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cette posture, allez montez. Prenez un mouchoir dans la boite à gants vous avez du vous cogner la tête.**

Je regarde dans le miroir de courtoisie, et tamponne le sang qui coule doucement derrière mon oreille. Je tâte et retire un bout de verre de ma tête, j'inspecte le reste de mon crâne à la recherche d'autres éventuels éclats.

**Vous êtes sure que vous ne préférez pas aller à l'hôpital ?**

**Non, mon petit frère, il ne faut pas qu'il se retrouve seul, son avion arrive dans moins de dix minutes**

**Bon oui je vous comprends, mais promettez-moi d'aller consulter par la suite.**

**Promis, merci pour votre aide.**

J'ai presque envie de la jeter hors de l'habitacle et de partir à avec le tas de boue que représente sa camionnette, mais nous étions arrivées en ville, et je la remerciais à nouveau avant de courir dans le hall principal heureusement pour moi, cet aéroport n'en a qu'un. Je scrute les arrivées, les départs, les bars, le kiosque à journaux, mes recherches sont infructueuses. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue, pour autant, je recommence à arpenter le grand hall à sa recherche. Puis je me dirige vers le parking, sa voiture doit y être. J'écume les allées une à une, ma quête est récompensée sa Volvo était là, mais pas lui. Les fleurs et les chocolats non plus. '_Où es tu amour ? Montre toi, réfléchi réfléchi' _ où peut-il bien être ? Je me parlais à moi-même parfois même sans me rendre compte que je le faisais à voie haute.

Mon estomac gargouille, mais hors de question d'aller manger avant de l'avoir retrouvé, mais oui c'est ça ! Il a dû aller manger, mince le pauvre. Il a dû poursuivre le programme qu'il avait prévu pour cette soirée de Saint Valentin qui a tourné au fiasco. Si sa voiture est restée là, le restaurant ne doit pas être loin. Heureusement pour moi je le connais mieux que lui-même, je n'avais pas besoin de chercher dans les trois restaurant des alentours. Je me dirige vers le Bella Italia, son goût pour la cuisine Italienne allait me conduire à lui. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle mais je finis par le trouver seul à une table, avec le bouquet de roses, les chocolats.

Je décide de passer par les toilettes pour vérifier mon maquillage vu, tous les événements passés pour enfin être avec lui. Il me restait un peu de sang séché dans le cou, de nouveau présentable, je prends une grande inspiration et je me dirigeais vers lui.

Il n'était plus seul, une jeune femme avait prit ma place, je m'arrête figée perdue et hors de moi, je ne savais plus si je devais ou non le rejoindre.

**Vous aviez réservé mademoiselle ?**

**Heu, non mais j'aimerai bien une table, je suis seule.**

**Suivez-moi cette table vous convient-elle ?**

**Oui, merci.**

Je décidais, d'attendre, peut-être allait-elle rejoindre un ami, ou bien allait-il lui dire qu'il attendait quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais non rien de tout cela, elle hume les fleurs, mes fleurs à moi et place les chocolats dans le sac à ses pieds. Il y a trop de bruits je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent mais je les vois rire, il pose sa main sur la sienne. Il est si désespéré que ça ? C'en est trop pour moi, je boue intérieurement, ma respiration est forte. Les minutes semblent des heures, je vais jusqu'à glisser un billet au serveur pour qu'il renverse un verre de vin sur elle.

Bingo, la bimbo se dirige vers les toilettes je lui emboite le pas, je la frappe violement avec une bouteille, et l'enferme dans un toilette dont je condamne l'accès. Fière de moi je me dirigeais cette fois vers mon bien aimé.

**Victoria ? Tu es là ?**

**Oui, je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, j'ai eu un accident, mais je vais bien.**

**Un accident ? Tu es sûre d'aller bien ?**

**Oui, surtout depuis que ….**

Son portable se met à sonner, il décroche, foutue technologie, mais après tout maintenant que je suis là avec lui, rien ne compte plus que lui. Je prends place, il se lève pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité pour sa conversation, et le vois se diriger vers les toilettes pour dames, je me mords les lèvres, je crains le pire, j'attrape mes affaire et parts en laissant de quoi régler mon repas.

Elle avait son numéro, alors que moi-même ne l'ai pas, je serre les dents et rage, j'aurais du la frapper plus fort. Mais il est à moi et à personne d'autre, elle va l'apprendre, comme toutes celles qui avant cette brune quelconque ont osé s'approcher de l'homme de ma vie.

Je retourne vers sa voiture, il doit y retourner à un moment donné, je sais qu'il va me pardonner mon geste, car il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, et s'est inquiété en apprenant que j'ai eu un accident.

Après quelques instants je parviens à crocheter le coffre de sa voiture, je m'y glisse et patiente. Il me faut établir un plan, et savoir qui est cette fille que je voyais pour la première fois. D'un seul coup une idée me traverse la tête, et si elle venait d'arriver par avion, elle n'allait pas repartir ce soir ? Un dilemme s'expose à moi, si tel est le cas comment lui faire payer cet affront ? Comment faire pour qu'elle ne le revoie pas ? Je ressors de la voiture, sans me faire remarquer. Et me cache à mi chemin entre le restaurant et l'aéroport.

L'attente n'est pas longue, ils sortent du restaurant, une voiture de police et une ambulance sont garées devant le restaurant, elle à un bandage à la tête, mon chéri à moi, lui tient la main tout en discutant avec le policier, le serveur lui aussi est interrogé satanée crinière flamboyante, je ne peux jamais passer inaperçue avec.

Je me cache, mon cœur bat, le voir passer son bras autour de son cou me rend malade, j'explose en les voyant s'embrasser, s'en était vraiment trop, elle allait regretter de ne pas être restée sur le carreau. Il porte un sac de voyage, elle va donc rester, heureusement que je ne suis pas restée dans le coffre. J'hèle un taxi, et lui demande de suivre la voiture de mon petit ami qui semble me tromper, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Je n'écoute pas le discours du chauffeur, sur les déboires de l'amour et de l'infidélité.

La Volvo stop devant chez lui, ses parents sont sur le palier, pour les accueillir, je règle la course et me glisse dans le jardin, pour surveiller sa chambre. Alice la traitresse, je la vois embrasser cette inconnue, et l'entrainer dans sa chambre, au moins elle ne dort pas avec lui, je suis à demi rassurée.

Je dois rentrer chez moi prendre une tenue moins voyante, mes parents sont une fois de plus absents. Je ressors vêtue d'un leggings et d'un sous pull noir, j'ai fini par couper mon imposante tignasse rousse que je recouvre d'une cagoule roulée en bonnet.

Je retourne à mon poste d'observation, il me faut attendre que tout le monde dorme, d'où je suis je me rends compte qu'Alice, a installé un lit d'appoint dans sa chambre. J'allais lui faire payer cet affront, elle que je croyais mon amie, comment peut elle accepter de dormir dans la même pièce que cette trainée ?

J'ai avec moi, assez de chloroforme pour endormir l'ensemble de la maison, Emmett semble ne pas être rentré, mais ses derniers temps, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Deux heures trente plus tard aucun bruit ne plane sur le quartier, je me faufile par la porte de la cuisine qui n'est jamais verrouillée. Je choisis quelques lames bien tranchantes, à pas de velours j'inspecte une à une les chambres pour m'assurer que tout le monde dort.

Je dois être rapide silencieuse, pour ne pas laisser le temps de donner l'alarme, je commence par la chambre de mon bien aimé, le regarder dormir est si attendrissant, je verse le chloroforme sur le coton et lui pose sur le visage, il ouvre les yeux de surprise, je lis de la terreur dans ses émeraudes, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

**Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne te ferai aucun mal, pas à toi.**

Il se débat mais le produit agit rapidement, je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, et à regret je quitte sa chambre.

**Je reviens vite. Ne bouge pas !**

Comme s'il le pouvait, au tour des parents, eux je préfère verrouiller leur porte à l'aide d'un manche à balais, je vérifie que la chambre d'Emmett est bien vide. Je suis sur le point d'atteindre mon but, mon cœur bat vite, j'imbibe le coton destiné à Alice et me rue dans sa direction, elle est coriace mais je suis plus forte qu'elle oui bien plus forte, sa compagne de chambre doit être sous l'emprise des cachets et c'est une bonne chose.

Je lui administre a elle aussi le même traitement moins dosé et décide de m'occuper d'elle dans la salle de bain, je traine son corps inanimé tachant de ne pas alerter les parents. Je procède lentement, rien ne presse plus maintenant.

Je la glisse dans la baignoire, je la bâillonne par simple précaution, je veux m'amuser un peu. Comme le ferai un chat avec une souris, même si le combat est inégal j'ai besoin de lire la terreur dans ses yeux.

Je la réveille en lui administrant des gifles, je l'asperge de jets d'eau glacée, et je m'installe en face d'elle, retire ma cagoule pour qu'elle comprenne qui je suis. Elle met une bonne demi-heure à refaire surface.

**Tu n'aurais jamais dû poser ne serait-ce que ton regard sur l'homme que j'aime, alors imagine le châtiment qui t'attend pour l'avoir embrassé. Il est à moi rien qu'à moi, il m'aime et cela n'est pas prêt de changer, tu comprends ? **

Je jubile de la voir pleurer, et m'implorer. Je joue avec les couteaux, en lui demandant avec lequel elle préférait être marquée dans un premier temps. Elle se débat frappe ses pieds contre les parois de la baignoire, elle va finir par réveiller Esmée et Carlisle, je l'assomme pour qu'elle se calme, et vais vérifier que tout le monde est endormi.

Au moment où je quitte la chambre, d'Alice j'entends qu'une voiture vient de s'arrêter dans l'allée, je me tapis dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

Ce doit être Emmett, qui d'autre ? Je n'ai pas pris soin d'éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain, il va s'en apercevoir c'est certain. Deux choix se présentent à moi : soit je tente de regagner la pièce où se trouve ma captive et éteins, soit je repars sans avoir eu l'unique occasion de terminer ma mission.

Non je ne pouvais pas partir, si près du but. Au moment même, où la porte s'ouvre, je regagne la salle de bain saute sur l'interrupteur, et reste collée au mur. Je tends l'oreille pour jauger la direction qu'emprunte le frère de mon bien aimé, il est accompagné, c'est bien ma veine.

La fenêtre de la salle de bain est trop étroite pour me permettre de sortir, je suis coincée.

**Je vais me rafraichir je reviens tout de suite, ma chérie.**

J'allais devoir l'affronter lui la montagne de muscle, je ne fais pas le poids face à lui, le prendre par surprise, est mon seul avantage. La porte s'ouvre sa main tâtonne pour allumer, il remarque tout de suite la personne dans la baignoire relève la tête et voit mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je brandis le couteau bien haut le blesse au bras il m'envoie valser contre le mur opposé, il me désarme mais j'attrape la deuxième lame et me rue de nouveau sur lui, telle une acharnée. Il évite mes coups, son poing atterri sur mon visage, je perds connaissance.

A mon réveil je suis dans une ambulance, sanglée et menottée au brancard, je clame mon innocence, réclame mon amour, je me débats comme une lionne ce qui me vaut une injection de sédatif.

Condamnée et déclaré irresponsable souffrant de délires paranoïaques et d'érotomanie je fus enfermée dans un asile, confinée à l'isolement après trois tentatives d'évasions et une de suicide. Je devais patienter pour gagner mon droit à la liberté, montrer que j'étais guérie, mais comment veulent ils que je guérisse ? Je devais donc rentrer dans leurs petites cases, leur faire entendre ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, satisfaire leurs égos.

Quatre années ont passées depuis ce jour noir de la Saint Valentin, je n'avais eu d'autres visites que celle de mes parents qui avaient dû déménager. Lui aussi avait quitté la région, sans donner à quiconque sa nouvelle adresse, lorsque je suis sortie, mes cheveux étaient de nouveaux la touffe flamboyante qui avait causé ma perte. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête le retrouver, lui et le reconquérir.


	3. When Darkness becomes Hell

**MADNESS CONTEST**

**Titre de l'histoire**: When Darkness becomes Hell.

**Personnage(s) choisi(s)** : Edward et Bella

**Disclamer**:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire<br>est créée par mes soins. L' Univers de la Confrérie de la Dague Noire a également inspiré cette histoire...

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
><strong>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

_-"Tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque" dit une voix._

_Gémissement._

_-"Une sous-merde sans âme." dit une autre voix._

_Grognement._

_-"Un assassin sans coeur et sans vergogne." renchérit une troisième._

_Grognement sourd._

_La silhouette voûtée se leva d'un bond, tel un animal vers sa proie, et fonça droit vers le mur en face de lui, tête la première. De sa propre volonté, il se heurta le crâne contre la surface dure, avec ardeur. A plusieurs reprises. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse complètement noir. Et que le brouhaha cesse._

_OooooooooooooOO_

_**Un mois plus tôt**_

Anéanti. Il était complètement anéanti. Qu'avait-il fait?

Le coeur lourd et les yeux vides, il regardait partir l'ambulance qui amenait le corps des jumeaux à la morgue de l'hôpital. Alice et Anthony. Son frère et sa soeur. Tués sur le coup, dans l'accident qu'il avait provoqué.

Parcequ'il avait téléphoné à son frère pour savoir pourquoi ils avaient trente minutes de retard à leur rendez-vous.

Un coup de téléphone avait causé deux morts. Deux êtres chers. Sa chair et son sang.

_-"Nom de Dieu!" jura-t-il en silence. _

_-"T'es qu'un con! T'as buté ton frère et ta soeur." dit une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Dans sa tête._

_-"Ta gueule!" _

_-"Va plutôt te pendre, t'as plus que ça à faire!" renchérit quelqu'un d'autre._

Il secoua la tête pour ne plus avoir à les entendre.

Il avait tout expliqué à la police, qui avait enregistré sa déposition. Ils le rappelleraient s'ils avaient besoin de plus amples informations. Mais ce ne serait sans doute pas nécessaire. Tout était clair. Il était celui qui les avait tués. Il était leur meurtrier. Et il se haïssait pour avoir fait ça.

-"Mr Cullen, vous avez besoin d'aide?" demanda une voix.

-"Non merci." grogna-t-il sans lever les yeux du sol qu'il fixait depuis un bon moment.

-"Je vais vous appeler un taxi. Vous ne semblez pas en état de conduire." ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

-"Merci." marmonna-t-il.

-"Il arrivera d'ici quelques minutes, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."

-"Bien."

Son ton était froid, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Il releva enfin la tête et vit une silhouette fine et gracile monter dans une grosse camionette rouge. Elle démarra et il croisa brièvement ses yeux marrons-chocolat avant qu'elle ne le laisse là.

Dans le néant.

Le taxi arriva peu de temps après et il lui donna machinalement l'adresse du seul endroit où il se sentirait bien : la villa de ses parents. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, et depuis la mort de ses parents, la villa était devenue à la fois sa maison de campagne et son refuge personnel. Son havre de paix personnel.

Sur le chemin, il passa un bref coup de fil à l'hôpital pour leur annoncer qu'il prenait des vacances. Il les pria de ne le déranger qu'en cas de très grave urgence. Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de sa secrétaire.

Ses patientes allaient devoir attendre un peu avant de se faire poser des implants mammaires. Et il n'en avait rien à foutre. Ces pétasses en manque de sillicone iraient se faire foutre!

Il serra tellement fort les poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches comme neige. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, mais il ne sentit rien tellement la colère l'envahissait peu à peu.

Une sorte de voile noir se forma dans son cerveau, et commença à s'étendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il possède totalement son organe cérébral. Ce qui flanqua une terrible migraine à Edward. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_-"Les criminels sont ainsi punis." dit une voix nasillarde. _

_-"Le fardeau va être dur à porter pour toi..."_

_-"Autant que tu t'y habitues..." renchérit l'autre._

Edward grimaça. Ses tempes cognaient. Et il ne voyait qu'une seule façon d'arrêter ça : Whisky !

Une fois arrivé à destination, il paya le chauffeur et se rua dans la maison. Il ouvrit le bar. Parfait! Il avait là de quoi tenir un certain temps.

OOooooooooooooOO

L' enterrement avait eu lieu. Edward n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Il s'y était rendu avec une immense gueule de bois. Et ses tempes n'avaient cessé de marteler son crâne durant toute la cérémonie. Et les voix qui avaient pris possession de sa tête parlaient toutes en même temps, le rendant complètement dingue!

Il avait tout organisé, car il était le dernier des Cullen encore en vie. Et il avait fait les choses bien pour eux. Désormais, Anthony et Alice reposaient en paix, aux côtés de Carlisle et Esme Cullen. Et c' était tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Le reste, il s'en foutait, et les lèche-cul présents à l'enterrement pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre!

Lorsque tout fut terminé, il eut la ferme intention de retourner à la villa et de se bourrer la gueule. Il vit au loin cette même fille que le jour de l'accident. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis de larmes et elle le regardait quitter le cimetière. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais il décida de prendre la tengeante et de se barrer vite fait avant qu'elle ne lui déverse son bla-bla à la con.

_"Tu as raison, ne laisse pas cette emmerdeuse t'aider. On aide pas les tueurs. On les enferme."_

_"Ouais le greluche n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre."_

_"Va plutôt vider ton whisky, Cullen, tu n'es bon qu'à ça."_

Les voix dans sa tête se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, et Edward suivit leur conseil en s'engouffrant dans sa Volvo et en filant à toute allure vers la villa.

Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea directement vers le bar, et ne pris même pas la peine de prendre un verre. Direct au goulot, c'était mieux. Le résultat serait le même de toute façon. Il finirait ivre mort dans son salon.

_"T'as raison, vas-y franco, tu seras raide plus vite comme ça!"_

_"Ouaip' ! Défonces-toi la tête qu'on rigole!"_

Edward tenta de les ignorer en ingurgitant une autre lampée de whisky mais leurs voix étaient beaucoup trop fortes. Alors il continua à boire, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Seulement alors, les voix se turent. Et il se sentit mieux.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car ses rêves étaient tout aussi horribles que le reste. Et il ne dormait pas bien. Ni paisiblement. Les cauchemars envahissaient ses nuits, tour à tour, plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il imaginait la voiture d'Anthony quitter la route alors qu'il parlait avec lui au téléphone. Il entendait Alice crier alors que le véhicule faisait une embardée et flirtait dangereusement avec le bas-côté.

Il voyait tous ces détails dans sa tête alors qu'il n'y avait pas participé. Un policier lui avait juste décrit les circonstances de l'accident lorsqu'il s'était présenté et avait demandé comment c'était arrivé.

Il n'y était pour rien. Mais il se sentait tout de même coupable. Et ça le rendait fou. Complètement cinglé.

OooooooooooooOO

Les voix étaient tout le temps présentes dans sa tête. Elles ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille, et même le whisky ne les faisait plus fuir comme au départ.

Quinze jours après la mort de son frère et de sa soeur, Edward était dans un état lamentable. Sa chemise était grande ouverte et maculée de whisky. Il marchait pieds nus dans l'appartement dont le sol était jonché de nombreux cadavres de sky et de bières. Le salon était devenu sa pièce à vivre, et il n'allait aux WC ou à la salle de bain que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il n'avait pas été dehors depuis quinze jours. La domestique de ses parents était passée deux fois, juste pour déposer des courses. Elle avait semblé horrifiée de le voir. En même temps, il l'avait traitée comme une merde, et lui avait dit ne plus ramener son gros cul de chieuse dans les parages avant d'avoir été conviée.

Le téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, et il n'avait pas répondu. La plupart du temps, il ne l'entendait même pas, car il n'était plus du tout connecté avec la réalité. Dans les rares moments de lucidité qu'il avait eus, il avait vu la lumière rouge du répondeur clignoter, et avait réussi à écouter les messages, sans comprendre réellement ce qui se disait. Il avait seulement cru entendre la voix d'une gonzesse qui lui demandait comment il allait et que s'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il pouvait la joindre à un numéro qu'elle lui avait dicté. La voix de cette fille (Nalla ou peut-être était-ce Bella? _"on s'en fout sale enfoiré!")_ lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeller qui elle était... Pourtant, sa voix agissait en lui comme un médicament, et bizarrement, ça lui avait fait du bien de l'écouter quelques secondes. Ca l'avait apaisé. Un peu seulement mais ça lui avait fait quelque chose. Elle avait l'air sincèrement émue sur chacun de ses messages et inquiète pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui répondre...

Mais les voix dans sa tête s'étaient foutu de sa gueule, le traitant de lopette. Alors, il avait finit par arracher le fil du téléphone. Et pour être sûr qu'il ne sonnerait plus, il l'avait écrabouillé contre le mur.

Son bipper avait connu le même sort funeste, après avoir sonné un million de fois. Ses collègues essayaient de le joindre, et n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il ne voulait plus refoutre les pieds à l'hôpital. Car il était mort. Ou c'était tout comme. Et il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Surtout pas à ces enfoirés.

_"Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre et qu'ils m'oublient!" avait-il juré avant de le balançer._

Il ne lui restait que son portable, dont personne n'avait le numéro. Il avait quand même coupé la sonnerie. Pour ne pas être emmerdé par ces connards.

Edward ne savait même plus quel jour c'était. Il n'avait plus aucun repère temporel. Il n'allumait ni la télé, ni la radio. Les voix faisaient assez de bruit comme ça, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour assourdir son crâne.

Cependant, ce jour-là, quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Il entendait d'autres sons. Qui provenaient du poste de télé justement. Une sonnerie de téléphone, puis un _"allô"_ claironna. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Puis un crissement de pneus. Il se dirigea vers les sons. Et devant lui, à la télévision, défilèrent les images qui le hantaient depuis environ quinze jours. Anthony avait répondu au téléphone et parlait sans complexe à la personne au bout du fil ("_c'était TOI, enfoiré!"_). Alice protestait ("_elle avait raison, Nom de Dieu! Elle, au moins, elle le protégeait!"_). Puis un cerf surgit de la forêt et attérit au beau milieu de la route. Son frère voulut l'éviter et fit une embardée. Le téléphone tomba par terre mais une voix hurlait encore à l'autre bout: _"Allô? Allô? Anthony? Alice?". _Mais la route serpentait à travers la forêt, et les virages étaient mauvais. Anthony ne put empêcher l'inévitable, et la voiture avait dégringolé de la falaise, finissant sa course tout en bas.

-"Noooooooooooooooooooon!" hurla Edward. "Nooooooooon!"

Il regarda ses mains. Elle étaient couvertes de sang. Celui de sa soeur et de son frère. Il était leur assassin, il les avait tués. Tous les deux. Il relava les yeux vers la télévision, qui affichait désormais les cadavres sanguinolents d' Alice et d' Anthony.

Fou de rage, il écrasa ses poings sur la table basse en verre, la brisant net. Il continua cependant à frapper, frapper, encore et encore, ignorant la douleur que provoquaient les morceaux de verre dans ses mains, lesquelles étaient désormais réellement pleines de sang.

Avant de s'évanouir, ils entendit des rires et des acclamations. Quelqu'un lança : _"Te voilà bien puni pour ce que tu as fait, Edward."_

_OooooooooooooOO_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures... ou alors plusieurs jours? (comment le saurait-il?) après s' être endormi, il entendit quelque chose vibrer et lui bourdonner dans les oreilles. Il jeta un oeil en direction du bruit incessant et jura. Son téléphone portable. Il l'ignora. Même si ses tempes lui hurlaient de le faire taire.

Il avait un peu dessoûlé et les voix semblaient s'être calmées. Mais un orchestre entièrement composé de tambours et de tambourins avaient élu domicile dans son cerveau, et cela devenait vraiment agaçant.

Et le téléphone vibrait toujours. De manière continue. Ce qui l'agaçait encore davantage. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille? Il avait pourtant dit à tout le monde de lui foutre la paix...

Il roula sur le côté pour l'atteindre, incapable de se lever pour le faire. Une vraie loque humaine. Il regarda l'écran, et vit que l'hôpital avait tenté de le joindre. 15 fois.

_-"Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans 'je prends des vacances'?"_

Il s'apprêtait à jeter son téléphone au loin, quand il se mit à vibrer de nouveau. Il décida de décrocher afin de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

-"Quoi?" beugla-t-il dans le combiné, sans aucun préambule.

-"Mr Cullen? Mon Dieu, vous êtes vivant!" dit une voix féminine, manifestement soulagée.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel? J'ai plus le droit d'être tranquille pendant mes vacances?" hurla-t-il.

-"V... Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, mais cela fait plusieurs semaines déjà que vous êtes parti, et tout le monde ici s'inquiète..." annonça-t-elle, penaude.

-"Arrêtez vos conneries Mademoiselle. Je suis pas mort. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix!"

-"La police est venue chez vous et ne vous a pas trouvé. Tout le monde vous cherche."

-"Nom de Dieu! Mêlez-vous de vot' cul! Je ne reviendrai pas à l'hôpital, et là où je suis ne vous regarde pas du tout."

-"Mais..."

-"Pas de mais, allez vous faire foutre Mademoiselle-je-me-mêle-des-affaires-des-autres-au lieu-de-se-mêler-de-mon-cul." hurla-t-il, encore plus fort.

-"Gardez vos insultes pour quelqu'un d'autre Monsieur Cullen. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une infirmière mais je ne suis pas une sous-merde!" siffla-t-elle.

-"Isabella?" demanda-t-il interloqué. "Est-ce que c'est vous?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

-"Oui."

-"Alors trouvez-vous un autre chirurgien à emmerder!" ricana-t-il. "Je suis hors-circuit."

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et balança le téléphone contre l'écran de la télévision. Il fut brisé en mille morceaux. Edward attrapa sa bouteille de whisky et se mit à boire, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les visions sanglantes et les voix dans sa tête reviennent, se moquant de lui et démontrant par A+B qu'il n'était qu'un assassin. Celui qui avait tué son frère et sa soeur.

_-"Tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque" dit une voix._

Gémissement.

_-"Une sous-merde sans âme." dit une autre voix._

Grognement.

_-"Un assassin sans coeur et sans vergogne." renchérit une troisième._

Grognement sourd.

Edward se leva d'un bond, tel un animal vers sa proie, et fonça droit vers le mur en face de lui. Une sorte de démon était apparu sur ce mur et il lui avait fait des remarques très insultantes. Il martela le mur avec ses poings déjà douloureux, puis cogna ensuite son crâne contre la surface dure, avec ardeur, visant la tête imaginaire du démon. A plusieurs reprises.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse complètement noir. Et que le brouhaha cesse.

OooooooooooooOO

Des coups à la porte. Puis le silence. Des voix. Encore des coups. Puis le silence. Et le noir.

Il semblait à Edward qu'il avait été porté, puis déplacé. Pour être placé sur une surface beaucoup plus moelleuse. Et douce. Il lui semblait entendre des voix. Mais ce n'étaient plus les même. Elles étaient douces et exprimaient de l'inquiétude...

Sûrement un mauvais rêve. Encore.

Il avait soif. Nom de Dieu, il avait envie d'un bon whisky.

Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son front, puis sur ses joues, et enfin sa bouche. Quand il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, il cru entrevoir un regard chocolat se poser sur lui.

Mais il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il était au milieu d'un rêve... Un songe vraiment bizarre. Qui impliquait un indien au regard rude et sombre. Qui ne souriait pas et n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite brune au visage pâle à côté de lui. Celle qui prenait soin d' Edward, de manière vraiment appliquée.

Tout redevint noir. Le rêve était terminé.

Isabella allait et venait dans la chambre d' Edward. Il s'était de nouveau évanoui. _"Mon Dieu!" pensa-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fabriqué ici?"_

En arrivant avec Jacob Black, un ami chirurgien, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel foutoir dans la Villa Cullen. Cet homme était d'une nature tellement ordonnée qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il puisse vivre dans une telle pagaille. Elle l'avait examiné attentivement, et elle avait découvert un homme différent de celui qu'elle connaissait : il avait les yeux ternes, le teint très pâle et il parlait d'une voix lasse et terriblement rauque. C'était consternant pour le bel adonis qu'il avait jadis été...

Jacob et Isabella travaillaient tous les deux dans le même hôpital qu' Edward. Ce dernier était spécialisé dans la chirurgie esthétique, et Isabella l'assistait en tant qu' infirmière chaque fois que leurs gardes coïncidaient. Jacob était, quand à lui, chirurgien en traumatologie, et Isabella et lui travaillaient ensemble, quand l'occasion se présentait. Trop rarement au goût du jeune-homme.

Jake avait accepté d'aider Bella à trouver Cullen. La jeune-femme n'avait pas arrêté de le biper, et de l'appeler pendant plusieurs semaines. Sans succès. Mais quand la veille au soir, elle avait réussi à le joindre, et avait entendu sa voix (entre deux insultes à son encontre), elle avait décidé de partir à la recherche de la demeure familiale. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une journée. Sa détermination avait eu raison d'elle. Et quand elle l'avait supplié de l'accompagner, il avait accepté, car il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seule avec lui.

Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Jacob avait réussi à cautériser la plaie à la tête, et à soigner les blessures profondes qu' Edward avait aux mains. Bella avait fait des bandages. Il avait un peu de fièvre, qui le faisait délirer, mais il allait mieux.

Jake voulait ramener Cullen à l'hopital mais Bella avait refusé catégoriquement, sachant qu'on le prendrait pour un fou et qu'on l'internerait.

-"Je veux le soigner ici. Quand il ira mieux, je lui parlerai et je l'aiderai à guérir et à lui faire oublier son chagrin."

-"Tu es complètement folle! Il est devenu cinglé, et il pourrait te faire du mal!"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autres avec tous les patients de l'hopital."

-"Bella..."

-"Jake, je le ferai avec ou sans toi. Même si ça sera plus difficile sans toi."

-"D'accord." soupira-t-il. "Mais je suis de garde ce soir, alors je ne pourrais pas rester. Et je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui."

-"Je saurais me débrouiller. Pars tranquille faire ta garde. Je t'informerai pas SMS de son état."

-"Bien. Mais si tu as le moindre doute, appelle la police!"

-"D'accord."

Jacob partit, la laissant seule avec Edward. Elle alla voir son malade, qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. La sueur perlait sur son front, et il murmurait des choses insensées. Elle alla chercher un linge qu'elle humidifia avec de l'eau fraîche et le posa sur le front d'Edward. Elle lui prit la main, qu'elle serra doucement. Puis, elle commença à chantonner.

Elle ne vit rien arriver. Edward ouvrit grand les yeux et lui agrippa fermement l'avant bras. Il la serra fort. Très fort. Elle poussa un hurlement. Il l'attira contre lui, et lui attrapa l'autre bras, de la même manière. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il approcha son visage du sien, et libéra une de ses mains pour l'attraper par les cheveux. Il lui tira la tignasse en arrière, pour mieux la regarder. Les yeux d' Edward étaient rouges et emplis de colère. Il était dans un profond état de manque, et la fièvre le faisait encore délirer.

-"Va me chercher à boire, salope! T'as compris? Arrête avec tes conneries, et va me chercher ma bouteille de sky!" beugla-t-il.

-"Je... Je ne peux pas, Monsieur." répondit-elle.

-"Et pourquoi ça, petite putain?" siffla-t-il.

-"Je... J'ai tout jeté à la poubelle." dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Il hurla si fort qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir les tympans déchirés. Il la serra encore plus, et elle savait qu'elle aurait des marques sur les avant bras. Il lâcha les cheveux de Bella , et leva la main comme pour la frapper. Mais lorsqu' il croisa ses yeux chocolat et son regard apeuré, il s'arrêta net. Comme hypnotisé. Son cerveau virevolta et l'espace de quelques secondes, il sembla entièrement lucide :

-"C'est vous?"

-"Je vous demande pardon?"

-"Vous étiez là. Le jour de l'accident."

-"En effet."

-"Et vous m'avez appelé?"

-"Exact."

-"Pourquoi êtes-vous là?"

-"Je m'inquiétais pour vous."

-"Vous ne devriez pas. Je vais bien."

-"On ne dirait pas, vu ce que vous vous apprétiez à faire."

-"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas."

-"Continuez comme ça, vous m'impressionnez."

-"Ne soyez pas sarcastique."

-"Vous feriez mieux de dormir. Et de remettre vos idées en place."

-"J'aimerai que ce soit plus simple."

-"Ca prendra du temps, c'est certain."

-"Vous m'aiderez?"

-"Avec plaisir, patron."

Il sourit, se rallongea, et se rendormit, l'esprit beaucoup plus serein. Les voix dans sa tête semblaient avoir quitté le navire. Mais sait-on jamais. Elles pouvaient revenir à tout moment.

Et elles revinrent. Il eut des crises. Beaucoup de crises. Mais Bella était forte. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Jake l'aidait beaucoup. Il venait chaque jour. L'état d' Edward s'était amélioré. Physiquement. Parceque moralement, ça n'allait pas fort. Cauchemars, excès de violence et envies de picoler. C'était dur. Intense. Eprouvant. Mais chaque fois, Jake et elle parvenaient à le maîtriser.

Il avait commencé à se réalimenter. Et quand Bella et lui étaient seuls, il se confiait à elle. Longuement. Débalant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, lequel se réchauffait chaque fois qu'il sentait la présence de son infirmière à ses côtés. Elle agissait sur lui comme une sorte de vaccin miracle, et la lueur perdue au fond son âme se réanimait peu à peu, regagnant la surface et combattant les voix et la folie qui l'avaient gagné.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez.

OOooooooooooooOO

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Edward allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait même repris le travail.

Alors qu'il terminait une opération de la mâchoire pour une cliente qui avait été défigurée, il s'adressa à son infirmière en chef :

-"Mademoiselle Swan, cette opération est une réussite, et je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous."

-"Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Monsieur Cullen."

-"Votre garde est-elle terminée?"

-"Oui. Depuis deux minutes."

-"La mienne aussi. Je vous offre un café?"

-"Avec plaisir, Monsieur."

Ils sortirent de la salle d'opération et se changèrent dans les vestiaires prévus à cet effet. Bella sortit la première du sien, et elle dut donc attendre qu' Edward eut fini. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure de la nuit. La plupart des patients dormaient et les infirmières étaient dans leur bureau.

Quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras, et elle étouffa un petit cri. Puis elle fut entraînée de force dans le vestiaire des hommes, et plaquée contre le mur, près de la porte. Un "clic" se fit entendre, signe que le verrou avait été poussé. Un souffle chaud et sensuel s'échappait de la bouche de son ravisseur et se déposait sur son cou, faisant monter la température ambiante de plusieurs degrés.

-"Que diriez-vous d'un petit amuse-gueule avant le café, Mademoiselle Swan?" fit une voix plutôt rauque.

-"Mmmmh..." gémit-elle. "J'en serai enchantée, Monsieur." répondit-elle de manière suave.

Des lèvres brûlantes s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, et de longs doigts fins glissèrent dans ses cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés. Elle réagit aussitôt en faisant onduler son bassin, et en poussant un long gémissement significatif. Il demanda l'accès à sa bouche, et elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et se mirent à danser un tango endiablé. Rapidement, en réponse à ce baiser fulgurant, elle sentit quelque chose de long et dur se dresser contre elle. Ce qui la fit sourire.

-"Ainsi, vous souriez, Mademoiselle Swan? Voyons si ceci vous fera également sourire..." annonça-t-il moqueur.

Sur ces mots il attaqua son cou avec sa bouche, mordillant sa jugulaire qui pulsait d'excitation. Il promena sa langue le long de son cou, posant ici et là un baiser tendre et aimant.

Leurs respirations étaient déjà haletantes, et l'air autour d'eux était presque devenu étouffant.

En quelques instants, Bella fut délestée de ses vêtements, et il ne lui restait plus que son ensemble en dentelle rose. Edward passa une langue coquine sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la sommer de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs présents dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et se positionna entre ses cuisses.

-"Je. Pense. Que. Cette. Jolie. Chose. Est. un. Obstacle. à. Mes. Intentions." Dit il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser ou d'un coup de langue habile sur son intimité.

-"S'il-te-plaît, Edward, débarasse-toi en... Vite." supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce qu'il fit. Mais délicatement. Il ne voulait plus de violence après ce qu'il avait éprouvé. De la tendresse lui irait très bien.

Lorsque le string fut hors circuit, il plongea sur elle et, sans préambule, caressa son sexe avec sa langue. Bella se cambra aussitôt, et jouit presque instantanément. Il intensifia donc son exploration interne, cajolant chaque partie de son intimité. Les petites lèvres de Bella étaient gonflées par le plaisir, et lorsqu'elle jouit pour la deuxième fois, il se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement, la serrant dans ses bras musclés.

-"Je crois que l'on devrait trouver un endroit plus confortable pour la suite des évènements..." souffla-t-il.

-"Monsieur Cullen, est-ce une invitation?"

-"Ca l'est..."

-"J'ai besoin de prendre une douche avant de repartir."

-"Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici... " insinua-t-il.

-"Tu as l'esprit mal placé."

-"Je te retourne le compliment."

Elle sourit et en quelques secondes, ôta son soutien-gorge et se dirigea vers la douche en ondulant exagérément des hanches. Elle entendit un grognement derrière elle, puis un froissement de tissu. Avant même d'avoir pû allumer l'eau chaude, deux bras gigantesques lui attrapèrent les hanches et la firent virevolter, de telle sorte qu'elle se trouvait face à Edward et contre son érection, immense et brûlante. D'envie. Sans tarder.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et grimpa dans ses bras, mettant une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il se dirigea vers la douche, alluma le jet, et plaqua Bella contre la paroi. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques et les mains de Bella s'agrippaient aux cheveux cuivrés de son amant.

Il prit les fesses de sa partenaire en coupe et déplaça son corps légèrement de telle sorte qu'il puisse frotter son sexe contre le sien. Elle gémissait et les bruits qu'elles faisaient l'excitaient encore plus.

-"Demande-le moi, Bella. Demande-le moi."

-"Fais-moi l'amour, Edward. S'il-te-plaît."

-"Vos désirs sont des ordres, Mademoiselle Swan." répondit-il, en souriant.

Il la pénétra, doucement. Elle était si serrée, et si humide, qu'il en jouit presque instantanément. Il sentit les ongles de Bella se planter dans son dos. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, gentiment d'abord, puis plus rapidement ensuite. Leurs cris et leurs gémissements étaient couverts par le bruit de la douche qui cascadait sur eux.

Edward sentait que l'intimité de Bella se rétrécissait de plus en plus, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Il accéléra le mouvement, et leurs corps mouillés claquèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme effréné et endiablé. Bella sentait son dos cogner contre la paroi de la douche, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qu 'Edward lui faisait dans cette douche était beaucoup plus important. Chaque coup de rein lui provoquait un plaisir fulgurant, et elle n'était désormais plus très loin de l'extase. Le feu s'intensifiait en elle et il ne fallut à Edward qu'une seule poussée supplémentaire pour la propulser au paradis. Il vint avec elle et leurs cris se mêlèrent alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme.

Edward reposa Bella après qu'ils aient récupéré un peu de souffle. Il l'embrassa encore et la serra contre lui.

-"Je t'aime..." lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

-"Je t'aime aussi."

La folie d' Edward était partie, enfouie sous une nouvelle entité appelée amour. Mais Edward savait qu' une simple étincelle pourrait à nouveau tout faire basculer. L'humanité était ainsi faite : faible et propice à toute tentation... Même les plus mauvaises...


	4. Folle de toi

MADNESS CONTEST

**Titre de l'histoire: **Folle de toi.

**Personnage(s) choisi(s) : **Edward et Bella.

**Disclamer:**  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.<p>

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
><strong>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

J'ai rencontré mon mari à la fac de lettres il y'a 5 ans. Entre nous, ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat, dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, j'ai su que c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Mais depuis qu'il travaille dans cette maison d'édition, je sens qu'il s'éloigne de moi et je ne peux le supporter. Un jour, alors qu'il venait de m'appeler pour me dire une énième fois qu'il allait rentrer tard, j'ai craquée et je suis partie furieuse en direction de son lieu de travail.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de son bureau, il se trouvait avec sa secrétaire. Cette dernière osait regarder avec des yeux remplis de désir MON homme. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je sautais au cou de cette sale blondasse et la ruais de coup de poing mais je fus arrêté par deux bras qui me tirèrent en arrière…

**ARGHHHHH LÂCHEZ MOI JE VAIS TUER CETTE PETASSE ! **hurlais-je en essayant vainement de me débattre.

**Bella, bébé, je t'en prie calme toi s'il te plait .. **Me dit doucement une voix.

Je me tournais vivement vers cette voix mélodieuse et me plongeais dans les deux émeraudes de mon mari. Il me berçait doucement contre lui, Edward a toujours su comment me calmer. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant ses battements de cœur puis je sombrais..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillais dans notre lit. Mon Edward avait dû me portée jusqu'ici. Je me rendis compte qu'il devait être en colère de mon comportement, je n'avais jamais fait une aussi grosse crise de jalousie. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, _c'était plus fort que moi_.

Après un petit brin de toilette, je le retrouvais assis sur le canapé fixant un point imaginaire de la télé. Je m'approchais doucement. Il leva son regard vers moi et je vis dans ses yeux tout l'amour mais surtout toute la colère qu'il avait pour moi en ce moment:

**Bordel Bella, comment t'as pu agir de la sorte ? T'ais-je pas assez répété que je t'aimais comme un fou, que t'était tout pour moi ? **commença t-il.

Et là je repensais à cette garce qui regardais mon mari avec envie et je ne regrettais pas mon geste.

**Mais putain, tu peux pas comprendre que cette salope te voulais ? Elle voulais t'arracher à moi et toi tu voulais que je la laisse faire ? JAMAIS JE DIS BIEN JAMAIS AUCUNE AUTRE FEMME NE POSERA SES MAINS SUR TOI ! T'ES A MOI EDWARD ! **criais-je en le tapant sur le torse.

Il bloqua mes mains et me regarda avec cette adoration qui fait que je ferai _tout _pour lui.

**Ma puce, ça me fait mal de te voir comme sa. Tu sais que t'es mon amour, mon ange, mon bébé, toute ma vie. Cette fille, j'en ai rien à foutre elle faisait que m'apporter la feuille avec mes rendez-vous. C'est toi que j'ai choisis pour toujours, t'es ma femme on est ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.. **me dit-il tendrement.

Devant ces magnifiques paroles, je me mis à pleurer ..

**Ou..i..m..mais elle...lais..elle te voulais…elle te voulais…elle te voulais…elle te voulais.. **Répétais-je.

**Chuuut mon cœur, moi c'est toi que je veux et je te voudrais toujours. **Me consola-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Alors montre le moi, montre moi que t'es à moi et qu'il n' y a que moi que tu aimes. **Lui ordonnais-je.

Il me porta alors et nous mena dans la chambre, il me posa ensuite délicatement sur le lit mais je ne voulais pas de la douceur, je voulais un rapport dur et bestial.

**Non mon amour, pas de tendresse ce soir, baise moi fort ! **Le priais-je.

Il fut encore plus excité par ma requête, il se déshabilla alors entièrement et arracha littéralement ma nuisette. J'étais nue et offerte pour lui.

**Ma Bella, tu es magnifique..**

Il m'embrassa durement, sa langue jouant avec la mienne de la plus délicieuse des manières, il continua son chemin dans mon cou puis il poursuivit sa descente vers mes seins où il accorda une attention particulière. Il suça tour à tour mes deux globes gonflés de désir et enfin il arriva à la partie de mon anatomie que je voulais qu'il touche depuis le début. Il commença par y déposé un baiser puis il me lapa tel un drogué en manque. J'étais au bord de l'extase et il m'acheva lorsqu'il entra directement 3 doigts en moi et qu'il pompa frénétiquement. Je me sentis partir..

**OHHH OUIIIIIII… EDW..EDWARRRD … !**

Après ce délicieux moment, je décidais de faire également plaisir à mon homme. A mon tour, je l'allongeais sur le lit. Je déposais des baisers partout sur son corps jusqu'à ce que j'arrive vers l'endroit désiré. Je commençais par enroulé ma main autour de sa longue et dur queue puis le branlait doucement. Je m'approche plus près, sort ma langue et commence à lécher son gland comme une friandise.

**Ohh putain bébé …. Haaann..c'est si bon, t'arrêtes pas..**

Je continue ma délicieuse torture, mais au moment d'éjaculer mon mari me tire par les cheveux pour me relever..

**Non bébé, je veux venir dans ta merveilleuse chatte.. **

Ses propos m'excitent, et je veux tellement qu'il me baise à ce moment. Je me met alors à quatre pattes, mon cul pointant devant lui. Je me retourne doucement pour voir son visage mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder que déjà il me pénètre sauvagement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il me pilonne toujours autant et je suis au bord de l'orgasme. Il finit par sortir complètement de mon antre, puis il revient encore plus fort nous provoquant à tous deux un putain d'orgasme..

**OHHH BORDEL DE MERDE BELLAAAAA !**

**PUTAAAAIN… EDWAAARD !**

Après ce magnifique moment, il sort doucement de moi. On s'allonge sur le lit et il remonte la couverture sur nous puis on finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée, épuisés..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette nuit là, je dormis très mal faisant plusieurs cauchemars impliquant cette blondasse me piquant mon Edward et moi me retrouvant toute seule..

Je décidais alors de chercher son adresse afin de mettre fin à tout ça.

L'adresse en main, je partis en direction de chez elle. Et là je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, comme si je perdais le contrôle de mon propre corps dicté par _ma folie _mais est-ce si grave d'être folle de son homme ?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sur le chemin du retour je me sentais euphorique. Désormais, plus personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin.

Je regardais mon Edward, toujours endormi après nos ébats de la veille. Je me glissais de nouveau dans le lit et le serrais contre moi. Il se réveilla doucement puis me demanda:

**Mmmhhh..Tu étais où bébé ? **

Je le regardais tendrement en lui caressant ses magnifiques cheveux..

**Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, tout ira bien maintenant. **lui répondis-je.

Oh oui, maintenant ce ne serait plus que lui et moi.

Parce que mon Edward, je suis folle, **folle de toi**, _pensais-je en le regardant._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV externe:

_Flash info: _Une jeune femme a été retrouvée ce matin carbonisée après que sa maison ait entièrement pris feu. Les causes de l'incendie reste pour le moment introuvables.

On espère avoir plus d'informations.. En attendant toutes nos condoléances à la famille de la défunte.

_New York Times._

_**THE END.**_


	5. Mistakes

**MADNESS CONTEST**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Mistakes.

**Personnage(s) choisi(s)** : Démétri et Bella.

**Disclamer**:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire<br>est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
><strong>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espace****s) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**POV Bella**

Ma tête tambourinait. L'Orchestre Symphonique avait élu domicile dans mon crâne et me le faisait payer.

_« Merde! » _jurai-je silencieusement.

Impossible de me rendormir. Les rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux m'annoncaient qu'il faisait jour et que j'avais dû beaucoup dormir. Je grognai, attrapai la couette et retournai dessous. Je décidai de changer de position et de me retourner. Mais mon bras heurta... quelque chose? Quelqu'un?

Et c'est là que les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire : la fin de la soirée de fiançailles de Rose et d' Emmett. Le départ pour le pub, l'alcool, les shooters... Démétri.

Nom de Dieu! J'avais couché avec le cousin de Rosalie Hale. Je devais être sacrément bourrée!

_« Merdeeeee! » jurai-je intérieurement. « Fais chieeeeeeer! »_

Il dormait encore. Il fallait que je sorte de ce lit et que je prenne une douche réparatrice. Ensuite, je l'enverrai voir ailleurs. J'espérai juste qu'il n'était pas du genre collant. Au pire, il aurait droit à un bon café. C'est tout.

Démétri était franchement beau gosse. D'abord, il était grand, mince et musclé. Une qualité indéniable chez un mec! Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours impécablement coiffés et il avait des yeux bleus à tomber. Ses mains étaient vraiment douces et... expertes!

_« Bella! Reprends-toi! »_

_« Tais-toi! »_

Vu l'effet qu'il m'avait fait, je ne pouvais passer outre cela. Et ses mains n'étaient pas les seules organes experts de son anatomie.

_**Flashback**_

_J'avais avalé un nombre incalculable de shooters. Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, vu qu'en temps normal, je ne buvais jamais en soirée! Et j'étais devenue une vraie pipelette. Je parlais avec tout le monde, me montrant aimable et souriante. Mon frère disait souvent que j'étais trop discrète et renfermée. Et rabat-joie... Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de faire la fête et de m'amuser._

_J'avais rencontré Démétri alors que j'avais déjà une bonne longeur d'avance sur tout le monde niveau taux d'alcoolémie. Il était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, et avais attendu que je lui fasse la conversation. Il m'a plû dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, aussi j'ai décidé d'aller lui faire la causette. Je ne risquais rien. C'était un cousin de Rose, et elle ne l'aurait pas invité à ses fiançailles s'il n'avait pas été quelqu'un de bien._

_De fil en aiguille (ou de verre en verre), nous apprenions à nous connaître. Il était étudiant en troisième année de philo, à Dallas. Il aimait aussi la littérature et la poésie. Nous avions quelques points en commun, ce qui était vraiment super. J'avais rarement autant parmé de Voltaire ou de Poe avec un mec, et il savait se défendre!_

_L'alcool me donnait des ailes, et j'avais su lui faire front à plusieurs reprises. Il disait être impressionné par mon savoir._

_Alors que le bar allait fermer ses portes, et que tout le monde était déjà parti, Démétri commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. J'avais essayé de le rembarrer deux fois avant ça. Sans grand succès. Après m'être penchée pour reposer mon verre sur la table basse, j'avais senti la présence de son bras dans mon dos. Il en profita pour se rapprocher de moi et de m'enlaçer au niveau du cou. Avec son autre main, il remit en place une mèche de mes cheveux, me caressa les lèvres avec son pouce et approcha son visage du mien. Je sentais son souffle brûlant sur mes lèvres. J' ai hésité, puis me suis laissée convaincre. J'ai franchi les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_A partir de ce moment-là, tout s'est accéléré. Nos bouches et nos langues avides se sont embarquées dans un ballet érotique et sensuel. Nos mains partaient déjà à la découverte du corps de l'autre, et la situation devenait vraiment gênante. Nous prîmes la poudre d'escampette,via le Métro, et arrivâmes chez moi. Démétri étant juste de passage, il n'avait pas d'appart' ici._

_A peine avions-nous passé le pas de la porte que nos vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre. Démétri s'était jeté sur ma poitrine et me mordillait doucement, avidement. Il avait envie de moi, et son érection était là pour le prouver. Cela me rendait folle, il m'attirait énormément. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, et il grognait de plaisir. Je gémissai sous ses caresses, et étouffai un cri quand ses doigts vinrent s'imiscer dans mon intimité trempée._

_- « Bella, tu es prête pour moi... mmmmh. »_

_- « Ouiiii... » couinai-je._

_Après avoir poussé un autre grognement, il présenta son pénis devant mon antre mouillée, et me caressa doucement avec son organe. Je gémis et le suppliai de me faire sienne. Il s'exécuta et se planta en moi, d'un geste franc mais doux. Il était tellement attentionné et fort en même temps que ça en était jouissif._

_Il avait une telle prestance que je jouis instantanément. Mon corps se secoua de spasmes et se cambra de plaisir. Démétri continuait de me marteler, ne me laissant pas le temps de souffler cinq minutes. Peut m'importait, j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait, c'était tellement bon._

_- « Oh, bébé, c'est bon, tu es divine. Je vais jouir ma chérie... »_

_- « Démétriiiiiiii c'est boon... encore! Encore! »_

_- « Bellllllllaaaaa... » hurla-t-il, alors qu'il venait en moi en de longs jets puissants... « La vache, c'était bon ma Bella... » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille._

_- « Mmmmmmmmmmmh, oui... » répondis-je, essoufflée, mais comblée..._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Repenser à ma nuit avec mon amant avait réveillé en moi des petits papillons qui tourbillonaient comme des fous dans le bas de mon ventre. Je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait pris de céder à la tentation de cet homme que je connaissais à peine. C'était insensé, ce n'était pas moi. L'alcool avait sûrement aidé à faire mes choix, mais ça n'excusait rien. Je ne recommencerai plus, et j' allais virer Démétri de chez moi, illico-presto. C'était un fait! Je l'avais décidé.

Je repoussai ma couette et esquissai un mouvement hors du lit quand une main ferme m'attrapa le bras pour m'empêcher de faire un seul geste. J'étouffai un cri et me retournai violement. Démétri s'était réveillé et me tenait fermement.

- « Où vas-tu comme ça, bébé? » dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

- « Prendre une douche! Lâche-moi! » répondis-je, en essayant de retirer mon bras. Mais cet enfoiré me tenait si fort que j'étais sûre qu'il allait me laisser des marques.

- « J'avais pensé qu'on remettrait ça ce matin, ma puce... C'était tellement bon hier soir... Tu ne m'as pas laissé goûté ton minou, et j'aimerai vraiment que tu me laisses le faire ce matin. » ajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- « C'est quoi ton problème? Laisse moi tranquille. Tu ferai mieux de partir! » dis-je sans me laisser abattre.

- « Ta gueule, salope! » aboya-t-il. Il serra davantage mon bras et m'attira vers lui. « Tu faisais moins la vierge effarouchée hier soir! »

- « J'étais bourrée, je ne me rappelle de rien. » mentis-je

- « Petite menteuse... T'as tellement aimé ça, que t'en redemandes. Ton corps transpire de désir, et regarde ce que ça me fait! »

Il repoussa la couette et me montra son sexe dur et tendu. Je déglutis difficilement, et fermai les yeux, pensant que je faisais un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller... Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Car aussitôt je sentis quelque chose de ferme s'abattre sur ma joue et me brûler la peau. Instantanément. Il m'avait giflée! L'enfoiré!

Prise de colère, je réussis à m'extirper de son emprise et à courir vers la salle de bain. D'un bond, il me suivit et se jeta sur la porte. J'avais essayé de la fermer, mais il la bloqua. J'attrapai ma bombe de laque et lui en aspergeai les yeux d'un geste rapide. Il hurla et se mit la main sur les yeux. Il était aveugle pour quelques secondes, il fallait donc en profiter. J'attrapai mon téléphone et mes clés, sortit en hâte de l'appartement et fermai à double tour. J'appellai la police et leur expliquai les faits. Ils envoyaient une patrouille dans la minute. J'attendis dans le couloir, toujours en nuisette et transie de froid. J'appellai aussi la seule personne susceptible de m'aider : Jacob. Il arriva plus vite que la police, et dès qu'il me vit, accroupie pas terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, il me prit dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Il prit le temps d'enlever sa veste et de me la donner.

Je sursautai alors que Démétri donnait des coups dans ma porte d'entrée et me traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui pouvaient exister dans le monde.

_« Mon Dieu, faites que ça cesse... » pensai-je._

- « Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, saloooooope, ouvre moi la porte! Petite pute, je vais te buter si j'te retrouve! » hurla-t-il, tout en martelant la porte.

- « Ce type t'en veux on dirait! » ironisa Jacob. « Bella, que s'est-il passé? Raconte-moi... »

Je continuais de pleurer dans le creux de son épaule, me demandant comment j'avais pû en arriver là. Démétri avait tellement eu l'air normal. Comment penser qu'il était en fait un psychopate? Un dératé? Merde, on ne pouvait plus faire confiance en personne. Je me demandai comment Rosalie allait réagir... Emmett allait sûrement vouloir le tuer... Sans aucun doute...

- « Plus tard, Jake, ok? J... Je ne veux pas en parler m... maintenant. » essayai-je d'articuler entre deux sanglots.

- « Ok, Bells, pas de soucis... »

Il se mit à chantonner doucement ma chanson préférée, et malgré les cris de Démétri, cela me soulagea. Je commençai à avoir un peu plus chaud et à ne plus trembler...

- « On va aller se mettre ailleurs, d'accord? Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites te retrouver encore face à ce type. On va dans ma caisse, OK? »

J'acquiesçai. Il me releva doucement et m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. La police arriva au même moment. Ils me posèrent quelques questions, puis Jake les accompagna jusqu'à mon appartement, me laissant avec une femme flic. Elle me donna une couverture et me proposa du café, que je refusai poliment.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Démétri sortait de mon immeuble, menoté. Il essayait de se débattre, mais les flics le tenaient fermement. Il hurlait mon nom, encore et encore, lequel était soit précédé soit suivi d'insanités. Ce mec était fou, complètement fou.

- « Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, petite putain, où te caches-tu? Viens me sucer, salope! » hurla-t-il.

- « Ta gueule, connard. » dit un flic.

- « Bellaaaaaaaaaaa... » continua-t-il.

Je décidai de refermer la portière pour ne plus l'entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Jake émergea de l'immeuble à son tour, une valise à la main. Je souriai. Il avait tout compris. Il échangea deux mots avec la femme flic et entra dans la voiture.

- « Elle dit que ta déposition peux attendre demain. Je... J'ai pris quelques affaires à toi... » marmonna-t-il. « Je... j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas retourner là-bas avant un petit moment. La chambre de ma soeur est libre, vu qu'elle est à Atlanta pour un bout de temps. Mon père est d'accord, tu pourras rester autant que tu voudras. Enfin, si ça te va... »

- « Merci. » soufflai-je. « Merci ».

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire sur l'instant. J'étais soulagée qu'il soit là. Soulagée que ce soit fini... Même si on fond de moi, la blessure serait longue à guérir. Extrêment longue.

**FIN.**


	6. Le silence du manque

**MADNESS CONTEST **

**Titre de l'histoire: Le silence du manque**

**Personnage(s) choisi(s) : Bella/Edward**

**Disclamer:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http :  / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

Le silence…

C'était ce qui était le plus marquant lorsque l'on entrait dans cette pièce…

Ce n'était pas l'odeur aseptisée qui vous prenait aux tripes jusqu'à vous donner des remontées acides provenant tout droit de votre estomac, ni même la blancheur immaculée des lieux qui pouvait vous rendre aveugle au moindre rayon de soleil, non, c'était ce silence.

Lourd et oppressant.

Terrifiant même.

Les gens qui travaillaient ici en avaient l'habitude. Ils allaient et venaient sans y prendre garde. Pourtant, ils savaient aussi comment en quelques secondes à peine, ce silence pouvait se transformer en vacarme assourdissant de cris et de hurlements. Il suffisait d'un grain de sable pour que la quiétude de l'endroit ne devienne qu'un lointain souvenir.

L'atmosphère devenait alors explosive. Les gens se mettaient à courir en tout sens, essayant de calmer les cris et l'hystérie qui, au fil des minutes, devenait collective.

Seule une personne demeurait immobile.

Elle s'appelait Isabella Swan. Elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella mais personne ici ne le savait. Elle était juste une patiente comme une autre à l'exception qu'elle ne parlait ni ne bougeait jamais.

Postée devant la fenêtre qui était devenue la sienne vu qu'elle y passait toutes ses journées depuis bientôt cinq ans, elle ne bougeait pas.

Le silence ne la gênait pas.

Le bruit non plus d'ailleurs.

A dire vrai, elle n'entendait rien de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle n'entendait que lui.

Dans sa tête.

Il lui parlait.

Toute la journée.

Depuis toutes ces années.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus… »_

_« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé… »_

Ces paroles résonnaient sans cesse en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se contredise lui-même dans les pensées de la jeune fille, lui assurant qu'il était toujours là malgré tout et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

_« Plus que ma propre vie… »_

Elle se mit à sourire dans sa tête car elle demeurait physiquement immobile, son regard vagabondant toujours vers l'extérieur sans réellement voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ici elle était en paix.

Personne n'exigeait d'elle quoi que ce soit.

On lui faisait une toilette tous les matins et on l'installait devant sa fenêtre.

A la fin de la journée, on la portait jusque dans son lit pour la border pour la nuit.

Elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus bougé depuis qu'il était parti de sa vie en ce sombre matin de septembre.

On l'avait retrouvée inanimée dans la forêt et ainsi elle était restée.

Inanimée.

Comme morte à l'extérieur. Seuls ses yeux esquissaient quelques rares mouvements, toujours en réponse aux paroles de son amour dans sa tête.

Le monde extérieur n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni depuis combien de temps. Elle s'en moquait, du moment que lui était là, le reste lui importait peu.

Et il était là.

Toujours auprès d'elle.

Jamais il ne l'avait quittée.

Elle savait combien elle était importante pour lui, combien elle comptait, combien elle était essentielle à son existence.

Schizophrénie catatonique.

Voilà ce que les médecins avaient diagnostiqué.

Son père avait été effondré. Sa mère avait fait une grave dépression.

Bella, elle, n'en avait même pas eu conscience.

Il était là, dans sa tête.

_« Tout va bien… »_

Et elle le croyait.

Elle l'avait toujours cru, prenant ses paroles pour argent comptant que ce soit dans le passé lorsqu'il était près d'elle ou aujourd'hui qu'il était en elle.

Mentalement, elle lui racontait ses journées. Enfin, ce qu'elle imaginait qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

Elle le retrouvait dans sa chambre à Forks, le soir après les cours. Il lui souriait et elle allait se blottir dans ses bras froids et durs comme le marbre. Elle inspirait son odeur à pleins poumons, rassurée qu'il soit là auprès d'elle.

_« Pour l'éternité… »_

Elle était heureuse. Repliée entièrement dans son esprit, figée à jamais dans son imaginaire, hermétiquement fermée au monde extérieur, elle vivait une vie à part entière, passionnante et heureuse.

Elle lui parlait de ses cours et des tentatives désastreuses de Newton pour attirer son attention. Il grognait pour la forme, allant même jusqu'à lui proposer d'aller vider de son sang le jeune insolent.

Ils riaient ensemble, complices à jamais.

Toujours elle imaginait que ses lèvres finissaient pas rencontrer celles d'Edward, leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se taquinant sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Il partait alors à l'exploration de son cou pour la laisser respirer l'oxygène vital à son organisme. Il se délectait de son odeur, léchant sa jugulaire qui pulsait de désir sous ses coups de langue. Il finissait toujours par prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, feignant de le mordiller sans réellement le faire.

Elle voulait bien sûr qu'il la transforme mais elle savait être patiente et ne voulait pas que ce moment de complicité et d'amour se transforme en dispute.

Lentement, les mains d'Edward s'infiltraient sous ses vêtements pour les lui ôter. Elle soupirait d'aise et tous les poils de sa peau se hérissaient par vagues successives.

_« Tellement belle… »_ lui répétait-il tandis qu'elle se positionnait à califourchon sur lui.

_« J'ai tellement besoin de toi Edward… »_ lui murmurait-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Elle avait toujours eu ce besoin et cette envie de lui. Ce désir de ne faire qu'un seul et même être avec cet homme tant aimé.

Et dans ses rêves les plus fous, dans sa tête et son esprit malade, elle assouvissait ce besoin. Elle le voulait et il la voulait tout autant.

Rapidement, ils finissaient nus sur son lit de jeune fille. Elle allongée sous lui, ses jambes encerclant sa taille et leurs intimités collées l'une à l'autre.

_« Si désirable… »_ soufflait-il à son oreille.

Elle se cambrait de désir, incapable de supporter davantage de caresses. Aussi agréables soient-elles, elles en devenaient frustrantes.

Elle soupirait lorsqu'enfin son membre érigé pénétrait son antre.

La sensation maintes et maintes fois imaginée n'avait rien de comparable.

_« Mienne… »_ répétait-il inlassablement tout en allant et venant en elle.

Comblée. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque son esprit se mettait en accord avec son corps.

Comblée et aimée lorsque leurs yeux entraient en contact.

Elle y lisait toute une pléiade d'émotions. Son cœur se gonflait d'orgueil.

Il était sien.

Elle était sienne.

Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

_« Je t'aime Bella… »_ n'avait-il de cesse de lui répéter tout en martelant son intimité de coups de rein.

Souvent, il attrapait ses mains pour les positionner au-dessus de sa tête, l'emprisonnant totalement contre lui pour la prendre encore plus en profondeur.

Elle se délectait de son souffle frais qu'elle sentait dans son cou, se ravissait d'entendre les soupirs qu'elle seule savait lui provoquer dans son monde imaginaire.

Et lorsqu'enfin ils atteignaient la jouissance suprême, c'était toujours en hurlant le doux prénom de l'autre.

Ils finissaient par s'embrasser et se coucher l'un à côté de l'autre.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappait alors de ses lèvres lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

_« Je serai toujours auprès de toi… »_ disait-il.

Elle savait qu'il y serait.

Pour toujours.

Peu importe les médicaments qu'on lui donnait pour la soigner.

Peu importe les intraveineuses.

Elle savait qu'elle était folle, que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination mais elle ne voulait pas vivre autrement.

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait guérir.

Elle était si bien avec lui.

A jamais emprisonné dans sa tête.

C'était sa place, elle en était convaincue.

Comme tous les jours depuis presque cinq ans, Edward passa les portes de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Port Angeles. L'effervescence liée à la beauté du jeune homme n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il entendait les pensées licencieuses des infirmières et même de quelques infirmiers mais il passait outre.

C'était tous les jours la même chose de toute façon, il était habitué à les entendre dès que sa voiture franchissait le portail de l'hôpital.

Il avança d'un pas sûr, il savait où la trouver.

Il l'avait toujours su d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait jamais pu la quitter.

Il était resté tapi dans l'ombre quelques mois, pensant que l'état de Bella s'améliorerait avec le temps mais maintenant qu'il savait que jamais elle ne redeviendrait elle-même, il lui rendait visite tous les jours.

Secrètement il espérait qu'un jour elle guérirait et qu'il serait le premier qu'elle verrait. Il lui dirait alors tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à lui répéter depuis tant d'années et qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Il se posta face à la fenêtre et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille assise sur le fauteuil.

Elle ne cilla pas, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Bonjour ma Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira de tristesse. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne parlait plus, il était toujours déçu lorsqu'elle ne répondait pas.

De nombreuses fois, il avait songé à la mordre pour la transformer. Ses certitudes concernant son âme avaient été balayées d'un revers de la main lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cet hôpital. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'immobilité de sa belle, il était allé derechef demander conseil à son père Carlisle. Ce dernier avait été plus que sceptique quant à la décision de son jeune fils. En effet, s'ils savaient de source sûre que le venin guérissait les blessures physiques, rien ne garantissait qu'il ait des effets bénéfiques sur les blessures psychologiques.

Il aurait été facile pour Edward de tester une transformation, les malades ne manquaient pas ici, mais il savait que ni sa famille, ni Bella ne lui pardonneraient un tel sacrifice.

Alors, comme tous les jours, Edward alla chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et il lui prit la main.

Telle une statue grecque, il se figea à son tour.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers l'extérieur et il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour tenter de l'entendre.

Il pouvait lire dans les pensées de tous les gens qu'il croisait. Les pensées de Bella lui avaient toujours été inaccessibles mais il avait la certitude qu'en se concentrant suffisamment fort, en y mettant toute sa volonté, il parviendrait à entrer dans la tête de sa bien-aimée.

Il y mettait tellement de force et de conviction qu'il s'en serait donné mal à la tête si sa condition le lui permettait.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Seul le silence lui répondait.

Lourd et oppressant.

Terrifiant même.

Le silence du manque.


	7. Tu es mon neuroleptique personnel

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**MADNESS CONTEST**

**Titre : **Tu es mon neuroleptique personnel

**Personnages choisis** : Edward et Bella

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http : /damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ _(n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces!)_ sur lequel se feront les votes.

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**PV EDWARD**

_Forks... Eté 2012..._

_« C'est officiel, la chanteuse Bella Swan dite Izzie, pour son nom scénique, met un terme à sa carrière pourtant bien réussie et talentueuse. Rappelez-vous qu'Izzie avait remporté plusieurs Grammys ainsi que d'autres récompenses musicales alors qu'elle débutait à peine dans la chanson et que c'était grâce à son titre Twilight qu'elle s'était faite découvrir par les grands professionnels de ce domaine._

_Tout avait commencé alors que la jeune femme avait posté l'une de ses créations sur Internet, via l'un des nombreux sites qui permettent aux jeunes talents d'être produits par les internautes. Elle avait vite compris que c'était avec cette manière qu'elle pourrait percer, chose qu'il lui avait très bien réussi par la suite, vu le nombre de fans qui l'adulaient et qui la suivaient à chacune de ses apparitions et autres déplacements qu'elle effectuait au travers du pays. Bella avait su rester proche de son public tout en conservant le mystère sur sa vie privée._

_La chanteuse, par voix de son staff de communication, n'a pas voulu préciser le pourquoi du terme de sa carrière mais nous lui souhaitons plein de bonnes choses et espérons qu'elle continuera à faire parler d'elle mais en attendant, votre station PopIdol vous diffuse de ce pas le premier titre d'Izzie, à savoir Twilight »._

**-Quoi ?**Hurlais-je, en direction de mon autoradio.

Totalement surpris et quelque peu choqué par cette annonce, je donnais un coup de volant brutal pour me garer de manière anarchique sur le bas-côté de la route, qui me menait à Forks chez mes parents où j'étais attendu pour le repas mensuel que je n'avais pas intérêt d'esquiver sous peine de subir les foudres de ma mère Elisabeth.

_Et ma mère en colère... vaut mieux aller se planquer au fin fond de l'Ouzbékistan !_

Alors que j'entendais les premières notes de piano dont la chanson de mon artiste préférée débutait, j'attrapais mon Smartphone dans la poche intérieure de ma veste afin de composer un rapide texto.

**« J'espère que c'est une blague ! » **et j'appuyais sur envoyer.

Puis je repris la route.

Tandis que je m'engageais dans la rue principale qui desservait le petit lotissement où ma mère résidait toujours, je reçus une réponse que je lisais tout en rétrogradant.

**« Non, c'est bien réel et même que la presse papier en fait déjà ses choux gras ! »**

_PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Qu'allais-je devenir sans Bella Swan ?_

Elle était la lumière qui m'avait permis d'aller beaucoup mieux depuis que j'avais dû faire un petit séjour dans le centre psychiatrique du Seattle Grace Hospital car j'avais été diagnostiqué schizophrène et ce qui entrainait une légère paranoïa et des délires psychotiques.

Au début, je n'avais pas pris réellement conscience de mon état mental, accusant bien souvent l'alcool et les fêtes à foison, jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami Jasper ne tire la sonnette d'alarme face à mes agissements étranges et plus que suspects, que j'avais compris que j'étais malade.

J'avais déjà eu ce genre de comportement durant mon adolescence mais le Dr Cullen avait déclaré à mes parents que c'était une poussée d'hormones et une crise de croissance, que ce type d'attitude n'était pas un cas isolé chez nombreux jeunes de mon âge et qu'en murissant, ces moments passagers de démence légères disparaitront, j'avais 15 ans à l'époque et comme l'avait prédit le médecin de famille, j'avais été en paix de l'esprit durant 5 ans puis l'année de mes 20 ans, les voix étaient revenues me pourrir l'existence jusqu'à ce que...

**O*o*O**

_Seattle... Automne 2000... __Campus de l'Université de Washington..._

« Vas-y, fais-lui du bien ! Regarde-moi cette chienne qui écarte les cuisses si facilement. Baise-la fort ! »

« Oui Edward, elle est trop bonne cette Tanya bien qu'elle ait un haricot à la place du cerveau ! »

Sur mon lit dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement que je partageais avec Jasper, devenu mon meilleur ami lors de notre entrée sur le campus en 1ère année, se trouvait ma petite-amie Tanya Dénali.

Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle car je n'étais pas spécialement intéressé par une relation durable et sérieuse avec une fille puisque je voulais avant tout me concentrer sur mes études. Je souhaitais devenir architecte paysagiste car depuis que j'avais eu l'occasion de travailler, durant plusieurs étés dans l'agence de décoration d'Esmée Cullen, une vocation était en moi.

« Allez Edward, vide-toi les couilles... t'en as bien besoin et elle n'attend que cela ! »

« Non mais regarde-là, humm... je m'en frotte déjà les mains ! »

**-Vos gueules, bordel ! **M'énervais-je.

**-Bébé, **m'interpella Tanya, qui se tortillait sur les draps froissés, voulant se donner une attitude féline et me tirant ainsi du dialogue que s'offraient ces voix dans ma tête. **Tout va bien ? **Termina-t-elle, avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Mais bien sûr que tout va bien, ma petite poulette ! »

_NOOOOOON ! Faites que ce soit un cauchemar. NOOOOOON ! Elles ne pouvaient pas revenir être de retour, pas maintenant alors que j'avais plein de challenges à relever et que la vie adulte s'ouvrait enfin à moi !_

**-Edward, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Parle-moi car tu me fais peur à rester statique depuis près de 30 minutes ! **Poursuivait-elle.

Je revenais enfin à moi, en secouant la tête et en dardant Tanya d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant alors qu'elle se recouvrait de mon tee-shirt que j'avais balancé sur le lit, un peu plus tôt.

**-Ouais, tout va bien ! Rassure-toi... juste un moment d'absence !**

« Un moment d'absence ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là car tu as toujours été conscient qu'on reviendrait t'enquiquiner ! Tu croyais flouer qui avec tes excuses bidons ? »

« Et puis surtout, tu cherchais plutôt une nouvelle position pour la sauter telle la chienne qu'elle est ! Oh putain, mais regarde-moi combien elle est bandante ! »

**-Taisez-vous, je vous prie ! **Les implorais-je en me tirant les cheveux.

**-Euh Edward... je crois que je vais me rentrer, **me dit-elle tout en quittant mon plumard.

Tanya s'approcha de moi, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser furtif sur ma joue.

**-Je suis désolé... **lui murmurais-je.

**-Pas grave ! **Me rassura-t-elle, **on se voit demain en cours d'arts appliqués.**

Toujours debout et immobile au milieu de ma chambre, comme si j'étais dans une catatonie, je tâchais de comprendre pourquoi ma pire crainte était à nouveau venue me hanter et me pourrir l'existence.

J'entendais dans un bruit feutré la porte de l'appartement se verrouiller, m'indiquant ainsi que Tanya venait de me larguer et que j'étais seul à nouveau face à ce trouble psychotique qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Je quittais ma piaule et m'affalais sur le sofa, quelque peu défoncé, une bière à la main et la chaine MTV diffusée sur l'écran de télévision face à moi.

« Et ben Edward, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de nous revoir ? » me demanda la voix la plus sage des deux.

Lors de mes premières crises à l'adolescence, suite au diagnostic du cancer de mon père, j'avais déterminé que ces squatteuses dans mon crâne étaient, comme si j'avais un ange auréolé sur mon épaule gauche et un diablotin et sa fourche qui me piquait dans le cou sur ma droite, et que les deux se disputaient sans cesse pour contrôler mon esprit et mon corps.

**-NON ! **Hurlais-je, comme un dément dans le salon.

J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ce mal-être qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, tel un cancer, mais malheureusement, je n'avais aucune solution miracle pour me libérer de ce fardeau qui me rendait malade et un brin paranoïaque.

J'avais réussi à cacher à mon trouble jusqu'au la fin de ma deuxième année mais au fond de moi, je me mentais et fallait que j'agisse, quitte à me faire interner afin de recevoir quelques soins et de suivre une thérapie.

Jasper avait découvert ma schizophrénie, un soir alors qu'il rentrait de son job qu'il occupait à temps partiel dans l'un des cinémas du campus.

Il m'avait trouvé, en train de me taper la tête contre les murs car je souhaitais faire taire ces voix qui me détruisaient puisque je n'avais plus aucune maitrise de moi-même.

**-Putain mec, arrêtes ! Tu vas te tuer ! **M'avait-il dit en me ceinturant pour me dégager du mur et en me poussant sur le canapé violemment. **Mais merde Edward, c'est quoi cette connerie ? **S'était-il alarmé.

**-Je suis malade, Jazz... malade de la t****ête ! **Lui avais-je avoué honteusement.

**-Je veux bien te croire, vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis, **avait-il tenté avec humour.

Mais l'effet recherché par sa petite blague, qui s'était voulu comique, retomba comme un soufflé mal préparé.

**-Je suis sérieux, Jasper ! Je suis schizophrène et il me faut de l'aide désormais.**

Voyant que je m'étais calmé, il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et récupérer la trousse de premiers secours afin de soigner et panser les blessures que je m'étais infligé volontairement.

**-Je vais t'aider mon pote et tu t'en sortiras, **m'avait-il dit en posant un pansement sur mon arcade sourcilière droite.

Et c'était ainsi qu'à l'automne 2002, accompagné par mon thérapeute, le Dr Gerandy et de Jasper, je prenais possession de mon nouvel environnement... le centre psychiatrique du Seattle Grace Hospital, implanté à Port Angeles.

_Une mise au vert me fera du bien ! _M'étais-je pensé.

« Pourquoi tu nous fais ça, Edward ? » s'était insurgé le mal de ce trouble, alors que je m'installais dans ma chambre.

« On était bien tous les 3 ! Pourquoi veux-tu nous abandonner ? »

J'avais pris mes précautions afin de ne pas alarmer ma mère, face à cette longue absence, lui faisant croire que j'avais eu droit de participer à un séjour d'études dans le cadre de ma spécialisation de troisième année à la faculté.

«Elle n'y avait vu que du feu, la vieille! » se réjouissait l'une des voix.

**-Tout va bien, Edward ? **S'inquiéta mon psy perso, en voyant que j'étais en plein combat intérieur.

**-Oui ça va bien !**

Je posais mon sac de sport sur le lit, encore au carré.

« Il est hors de question que je vive dans cette chambre aseptisée, qui pue dans la dépression ! »

D'un coup d'œil rapide, j'observais ce qui allait être mon nouveau quotidien jusqu'à ce que les médecins qui me suivraient, estimeront que mon état mental soit mieux.

Je savais que c'était une décision assez particulière et surtout contraignante pour ma vie sociale et mes études mais je me devais d'agir pour pouvoir vivre d'une meilleure façon à ma sortie.

**-Edward, je vais vous laisser, **m'indiqua le Dr Gerandy, **et on se voit demain matin à 10h pour faire un bilan de vos troubles psychotiques.**

**-Ça marche doc'.**

Je lui serrais la main et l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte avant de me retrouver seul avec mon meilleur ami.

« Va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement, Edward et qu'on s'explique d'homme à homme.»

**-Y'a rien à dire ! **M'énervais-je, contre cette chieuse de voix.

Avec Jasper, je pouvais me laisser aller à ma folie, m'autorisant ainsi de répondre à ce mal vicieux qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'allais me poster devant la grande fenêtre qui m'offrait une vue imprenable sur le parc qui avait revêtu ses couleurs rougeâtres, à cause de son habit automnal.

Dans ma chambre, il y avait tout le confort nécessaire afin que mon séjour volontaire psychiatrique, se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

**-T'es sûr que c'est la bonne décision, mon pote ?**

Je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami, me tirant de ma contemplation de la nature.

**-****Oui car je veux pouvoir enfin vivre librement. Je veux pouvoir trouver la raison ou le choc qui m'a rendu ainsi et offert une charmante cohabitation avec ces voix, **ironisais-je sur la fin.

Jasper s'approcha de moi tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Ce qui est certain ce que tu as l'air d'avoir mûrement réfléchi ta décision.**

**-Pardon, excusez-moi messieurs !**

Une infirmière, qui avait l'âge de ma mère, rentra alors dans ma chambre.

**-Edward, je me présente. Je suis Sue Clearwater et serai votre infirmière de jour. Et bientôt, vous rencontrerez Alice, la jeune fille qui travaille de nuit.**

**-D'accord, merci bien !**

Ma nouvelle infirmière donc, s'avança vers moi et me présenta un gobelet d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé blanc, que j'estimais être des neuroleptiques.

**-Prescription du Dr Gérandy ! **Se sentit-elle, obligée de préciser.

« Hors de question qu'on avale cette merde, recrache-moi ça direct, Edward ! »

**-NON ! **Hurlais-je.

Je bus d'un trait toute l'eau, souriais à l'infirmière qui prit rapidement congé.

Jasper resta encore un petit moment à mes côtés, où nous discutions de futilités de mecs car il me raconta sa nuit dernière avec sa conquête du moment, Maria qu'elle s'appelait.

Puis vint l'heure de la fin des visites mais il me promit de revenir me voir aussi souvent que ses plannings de cours le lui permettraient.

« Enfin seuls, Edward ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

Je défaisais mon sac afin de ranger les quelques fringues que j'avais fait suivre avec moi. Au pire, je demanderai à Jasper qu'il m'en amène d'autres mais tout dépendra de la durée de ma thérapie et de mon combat face à ce trouble psychotique.

« Edward, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça... tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au bras ! »

**O*o*O***

**-Edward, il faudrait que tu écoutes ça ! C'est ma meilleure amie, qui écrit et compose et ça fait un moment qu'elle voulait faire découvrir sa musique alors je l'ai poussé à publier une vidéo sur YouTube !**

**-Alice, je ne suis pas là pour écouter de la musique. Je veux juste me soigner et pouvoir reprendre une vie normale ensuite.**

**-Allez s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! L'autre soir, je t'ai vu gratter sur ta guitare et je sais que tu dois avoir une bonne oreille musicale.**

« Putain mais elle qu'elle nous lâche la grappe, la naine ! On s'en fout de sa copine chanteuse. »

Mais devant l'insistance plus que malsaine de mon infirmière, qui était devenue une confidente au fil des nuits que nous avions partagé ensemble depuis mon arrivée, il y a bientôt 1 an, je cédais et pris donc la pochette où un CD gravé se trouvait à l'intérieur.

**-Je l'écouterai Alice, c'est promis ! **La rassurais-je tout en posant le CD à proximité de mon ordinateur et de ma guitare.

**-C'est gentil pour elle. Bella cherche à avoir plusieurs avis avant de proposer ses créations à une maison de disques.**

Je lui souriais puis pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerai être seul, j'attrapais mon bouquin qui trainait sur la table de chevet.

« Dehors la naine ! »

**-Bon Edward, je vais continuer mes visites nocturnes à tes camarades de galère !**

« Ah Ah très drôle la naine ! »

**-Bonne nuit Alice ! **La congédiais-je, un peu sèchement.

Elle quitta ma chambre dans un mouvement fluide et très glamour, telle une fashion victime comme elle aimait tant se définir.

Pratiquement un an que j'avais été admis dans ce centre et donc presque un an, que j'arrivais un tant soit peu à me battre contre cette schizophrénie malsaine.

Très peu intéressé par le polar que je lisais et surtout obnubilé par cette histoire de la copine d'Alice et ce CD qui me narguait. Je saisissais donc la pochette et insérais la copie dans le lecteur de mon ordinateur.

Rapidement les accords d'une guitare s'élevèrent autour de moi avant que le timbre d'une voix cristalline ne me parvienne.

_Je suis dingue déjà de cette voix !_

« Mais c'est nul, Edward ! Je vais me tirer une balle, tiens ! »

**-T'as qu'à le faire... au moins, je serai enfin débarrassé de toi pour de bon ! **Répondis-je à ma squatteuse.

Je me concentrais sur les paroles et je fus comme touché en plein cœur et transporté au loin par les mots que Bella chantait.

_Que m'arrivait-il ?_

Cette Bella chantait divinement bien et écrivait d'une façon dont j'avais l'impression que moi seul était concerné et que les mots n'étaient adressés qu'à mon attention.

Je me levais de mon lit alors que le CD faisait défiler d'autres compositions.

**-Alice ! Alice ! **Hurlais-je dans le couloir.

**-Quoi ? **Me dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Mike Newton.

Le pauvre, il avait été interné parce qu'il était persuadé que la mort avait un plan et qu'elle allait le retrouver.

« Lui, il a vraiment un truc de travers alors que nous, nous sommes bien tous les 3 ! »

Alice me rejoignit, quelque peu paniquée par mon attitude mais je la remerciais en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

**-Il faut que tu me parles de ta copine Bella ! J'adore ce qu'elle fait !**

**-Ben dis donc ! Tu me parais plus que convaincu mais laisse-moi donc terminer mon tour de garde et je viens te raconter tout d'elle !**

Cela faisait près de deux heures que je patientais après Alice, qu'elle vienne me rejoindre.

Je trépignais d'impatience, jouant avec mes doigts et réécoutant la maquette à plusieurs reprises, tel un fan incontrôlable.

_Bella, j'adore ta voix... et que donnerais-je pour te voir ?_

« Mais t'es d'un gerbant, Edward ! On dirait que t'es déjà amoureux de cette nénette! »

**-Oh ta gueule ! Tu dors pas, toi ? Au lieu de m'emmerder toutes les 5 minutes !**

Alice revint, toute guillerette dans la chambre, sautillant telle une petite fille.

**-Donc que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-Tout d'elle ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais de Bella ! Ce qu'elle aime dans la vie ! Où elle vit ! Comment elle est ! Je veux tout savoir !**

Et c'est ainsi qu'après de longues heures de discussions à échanger et à nous chamailler, j'avais appris que Bella était originaire de Forks, que son père était le chef Swan. Mais qu'à son plus jeune, elle était partie vivre à Phœnix avec sa mère et son beau-père, qu'elle aurait 22 ans en Septembre. Que son prénom complet était Isabella Marie, qu'elle était brune aux yeux marron et qu'à part la musique, elle préparait une licence de lettres modernes pour être traductrice dans une maison d'édition.

Alice m'avait dit qu'elle revenait chaque été, rendre visite à son père et à ses amis restés ici, dont mon infirmière.

_Serait-ce une occasion de la rencontrer ?_

Après tout, j'avais droit aux visites et à me balader dans le grand parc du centre, qui s'offrait une vue sur le mont Olympic.

**-Crois-tu que tu pourrais plaider en ma faveur et que Bella po****urrait avoir l'envie de me rencontrer ? **Osais-je demander.

**-Faut voir ! **Me dit-elle en rigolant. **Tu n'es pas moche, tu es plutôt bien bâti, t'as un sourire ravageur, **elle me fit sourire, **et mis à part les voix dans ta tête, tu pourrais être de bonne compag****nie pour mon amie.**

**-Tu es trop gentille ! **Rigolais-je avec ironie.

**-Mais c'est donnant-donnant, Edward !**

« M'aurait pas étonné qu'elle nous fasse sa sucrée, la naine ! »

**-Je veux tout savoir, à mon tour, sur ton Jasper car il est trop sex, **s'extasia-t-elle, avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

_Quel tombeur ce Jasper, _pensais-je. _Un sourire, un regard et elles étaient toutes à ses pieds !_

« Jaloux Edward ? »

Je lui donnais toutes les informations et lui racontait de nombreuses et friandes anecdotes concernant Jasper et en échange, Alice me fournit l'adresse de Bella ainsi que son numéro de téléphone.

Je la remerciais chaleureusement en lui promettant que j'arrêterai de râler et que je prendrai tous mes neuroleptiques quand il le faudrait.

Et c'est ainsi, grâce à l'intervention d'Alice, qu'une relation épistolaire et électronique s'était établie entre Bella et moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions nous rencontrer et je dois dire que je ne faisais pas mon fier car cette fille m'intimidait plus que de raison, bien que Bella sache tout de moi et moi, tout d'elle.

Il était certain que plusieurs lettres en tout genre, et des fois un peu enflammées, et autres confidences au téléphone, nous avait permis de nous mettre en confiance et d'apprendre vraiment à nous connaître.

_Mais là, je voulais la voir et la toucher enfin !_

« Ça te dérange si je m'incruste à la petite fête que tu as organisé sans m'en parler? »

**-De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment pas le choix puisque notre cohabitation est un fait acquis à mon plus grand regret !**

J'étais assis sur l'un des bancs du parc, un peu à l'ombre d'un chêne. Il faisait très beau et le soleil faisait briller de mille feux toute la nature autour de moi.

Je me rassurais, en envoyant un texto à Bella.

**« J'espère que tu n****e m'as pas posé un lapin ? » **que je terminais par un smiley souriant.

**-Non, ne t'en fais pas ! **Entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vers cette voix que j'aurai reconnue entre mille et découvris enfin Bella, plus magnifique que dans mes rêves les plus libidineux.

Je devais avouer que le nombre de fois, où je m'étais caressé en entendant sa voix et joui sur mon ventre en écoutant ses gémissements, avait battu des records.

_Me rendant encore plus dingue d'elle !_

« Putain, elle est trop bonne ! Faut qu'on la baise fort et vite ! »

Je me levais et pris d'une envie irrépressible, je m'élançais vers ma petite-amiequi avait suivi mon mouvement et se jetait dans mes bras.

Je l'enlaçais fermement, la soulevant dans les airs, déclenchant son rire carillonnant et tellement adorable avant de la reposer au sol pour mieux l'embrasser... _enfin !_

Mes lèvres se scellaient aux siennes, elles s'unissaient réellement alors qu'à plusieurs fois, j'avais rêvé de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et la raison.

Au travers de notre baiser de rencontre réelle, nos gémissements s'étouffaient dans la bouche de l'autre, nos langues s'emmêlaient comme à l'image d'une danse érotique, nos salives se mélangeaient créant ainsi un élixir de plaisir, nos respirations hachées communiquaient comme deux personnes bien distinctes et nos mains très impatientes découvraient enfin le corps de l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher la peau de l'autre.

Nous ne souhaitions pas nous séparer mais le besoin de respirer se rappela à notre amour naissant.

**-Bonjour toi ! **Me dit-elle avant de rire.

C'est que vrai que notre situation était comique car nous nous étions d'abord sauté dessus avant de nous saluer.

**-Bonjour ma Bella ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir enfin et je ne regrette pas d'avoir autant attendu.**

**-Ta démonstration d'effusion me l'a prouvé et je dois t'avouer qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ici, **me dit-elle en portant ma main gauche à son cœur.

« Mais c'est d'un niais frisant trop le romantique tout ça ! Pour la peine, je me tire ! »

**-Ouais c'est ça ! Casse-toi ! **Puis je revenais à Bella. **Désolé... **lui dis-je, en baissant la tête.

Ma petite-amie releva mon visage en posant ses doigts sous mon menton.

**-Edward, **débuta-t-elle d'une voix douce, **je connais ton mal e****t jamais, je ne te jugerais pas. Sache que quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu dises, je serai toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?**

**-Oui... **lui répondis-je timidement.

Bella savait me rassurer uniquement avec quelques mots et désormais, grâce à sa présence que je sentais enfin sous mes doigts, je me savais en sécurité.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois pour la remercier et Bella répondit favorablement à ma délicieuse attaque.

« Mais c'est qu'elle embrasse bien cette petite brunette ! Et il me tarde déjà de goûter autre chose que sa bouche et sa langue! »

**-Ta gueule sale perverse ! **Répondis-je, après m'être détachée des lèvres de Bella.

Ma réaction fit rigoler Bella et c'était bien la première fois que ma schizophrénie pouvait être sujet à rigolade et cela me faisait du bien car c'était avec Bella tout simplement.

Nous restions un moment à l'extérieur, à nous balader main dans la main, à profiter d'être enfin ensemble.

**-Tu me ferais visiter un peu de ton univers ? **Me demanda-t-elle après un nouveau baiser tendre.

Je l'invitais à rentrer dans l'aile où je suivais mes soins et ma thérapie.

Je poussais la porte de ma chambre avant de laisser passer Bella mais à peine avais-je refermé le battant en bois, que ma petite-amie m'entraina vers le petit lit et me poussa vers le matelas.

**-Six mois, Edward... six mois que je rêvais de faire ça !**

Je m'installais correctement, entrainant Bella dans mon mouvement puis je l'enlaçais tendrement, l'enfermant dans mes bras alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre mon torse et emmêlait l'une de ses jambes aux miennes.

**-Je suis bien comme ça, **lui avouais-je **et je te remercie d'être venue malgré la situation dans laquelle je suis, je te remercie d'avoir porté un intérêt à mes lettres et d'y avoir répondu et surtout merci de m'accept****er tel...**

Mais Bella m'empêcha de continuer ma pseudo-déclaration, en posant un doigt au travers de mes lèvres.

**-Je sais déjà tout ça, Edward et je t'aime beaucoup tel que. Je veux profiter de nous ainsi et...**

Et à mon tour, je la fis taire en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mon geste nous fit basculer malgré l'étroitesse du lit et Bella se retrouva emprisonnée sous mon corps. Notre position déclencha notre hilarité et les soubresauts de nos rires réveillèrent une nouvelle proximité plus intime entre nous.

Je posais ma tête au-dessus de sa poitrine, recouverte d'une légère tunique et je me mis à écouter les battements de son cœur, qui jouait les mêmes rythmes que le mien. Je sentais la main de Bella caresser mes cheveux, ce geste m'apaisait.

Aux côtés de Bella, je me sentais calmé et la voix s'était tue... me donnant ainsi un moment de paix intérieure.

**-Edward ?**

**-Oui... **murmurais-je contre sa peau dénudée.

Nous nous étions déshabillés, conservant uniquement nos sous-vêtements car nous avions ressenti une sorte de besoin tactile.

Avec Bella, je ne voulais rien presser car je ne souhaitais pas que le temps s'écoule rapidement et que je sois obligé de la laisser repartir alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer.

_Bella était mon placebo thérapeutique et j'avais fichtrement besoin d'elle !_

**-Qu'il y a-t-il ma douce ?** M'enquis-je alors qu'elle n'avait plus parlé.

**-Je voudrais aller plus loin avec toi. Je voudrais pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec toi mais avec ton trouble, je ne sais pas comment maitriser ce besoin si jamais...**

**-Chut ma Bella, je veux moi aussi t'aimer et face à mon mal, je saurai me contrôler, n'écouterais pas cette voix et ne me concentrerai que sur toi et nous ! Tu me fais confiance ?**

**-Bien sûr, Edward... plus que ****de raison. Malgré que notre relation soit plus que récente et que je ne devrais pas me comporter ainsi, y'a un truc qui s'est passé quand Alice m'a parlé de toi, de ton mal-être, de ce trouble qui t'empêchait de vivre normalement mais j'ai su qu'au fond de**** moi, **et elle me montrait son cœur, **tu étais une partie de moi-même...**

« Oh putain, elle est amoureuse ! Ben, on est dans la merde ! »

**-...et que si je compose et chante, c'est parce qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie et tu es ce quelque chose, Edward !**

Mon cœur se gonflait de fierté et d'amour pour ce brin de fille et face à ses mots, face à cette vérité qui me percutait de plein fouet et qui me donnait des ailes.

**-Si tu savais combien tu me rends heureux et je te promets que notre première fois sera mémorable ! Un dernier détail, je veux que tu publies toutes tes compositions et que tu rencontres le même succès que tu as à mes côtés !**

**-Je t'aime Edward, **lâcha-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

**-Moi aussi ma Bella. Je crois que je suis tombée en amour pour toi dès que j'ai entendu ta voix, il y a plus de huit mois maintenant sur cette maquette qu'Alice m'avait forcé à écouter mais saches que je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir inséré le CD dans le lecteur de mon ordinateur.**

Sans rajouter aucun mot supplémentaire, les dernières barrières de tissu empêchant l'exploration de nos corps impatients, tombèrent.

« Mais c'est qu'elle est carrément bandante, la petite Bella ! On va se régaler, n'est-ce pas P'tit Edward ? »

Et voilà que cette chieuse de voix tapait la causette avec mon anatomie déjà frétillante d'anticipation.

**-Edward, tu es avec moi ?**

**-Oui ma chérie. Mais par avance, excuse-moi si j'ai des absences.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais gérer pour deux, **me rassura-t-elle. **Où sont les préservatifs ? **Me demanda-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

**-Dans le tiroir de la table, là... **lui indiquais-je du doigt.

Bella quitta mon étreinte et j'en profitais pour mieux m'allonger sur le petit matelas puis elle revint à mes côtés et me grimpa dessus, s'installant sur mes cuisses.

Ma petite-amie s'y connaissait et savait donner du plaisir à un homme, me faisait jouir avec ses doigts fins et sa langue gourmande, alors que moi j'avais l'étrange sensation de me comporter comme un jeune puceau qui allait perdre sa virginité.

« Pourtant avec Tanya et Irina, un peu avant, c'est toi qui menait le jeu. Tu me déçois Masen ! »

**-Tout va bien mon chéri ? **Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle déroulait la capote sur mon sexe dressé.

**-Oui ma Bella, tout ira très bien... désormais !**

Dans un geste doux et fougueux à la fois, ma petite-amie se laissa emporter par le plaisir tout en guidant ma virilité vers sa féminité humide, que j'avais eu la chance de goûter précédemment.

Je l'aidais à conserver un certain équilibre en posant mes mains sur sa chute de reins alors qu'elle posait les siennes sur mon buste.

Notre étreinte prit de l'intensité au fur et à mesure que nos bassins se rencontraient, que mes coups de rein me permettaient d'aller plus loin en elle, que ses gémissements répondaient aux miens.

**-Edward, aide-moi, **souffla-t-elle, **j'ai besoin...**

**-Moi aussi, ma chérie, **lui répondis-je.

Je fis basculer Bella, nous retrouvant ainsi allongés dans le sens inverse du lit alors que je prenais place entre ses cuisses sans jamais avoir rompu le lien intime qui nous unissait et donnais des allées et venues plus fortes.

**-Edwaaaaaaard, **hurla Bella contre mes lèvres.

Je la rejoignais dans l'orgasme dans un dernier coup de rein, me libérant dans la protection de latex.

Nous restions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous caresser et à nous apaiser doucement, profitant de ce moment post-orgasmique savoureux.

Bella était si belle, redescendant de son plaisir. Je caressais ses joues rougies alors qu'elle souriait avant de me tendre ses lèvres pour me réclamer un baiser.

**-Ne me laisse plus jamais, Bella !**

**-Promis, je serai toujours là, Edward !**

Et dans un mouvement doux, ma petite-amie me prouva la promesse qu'elle venait juste de me faire, en m'aimant une nouvelle fois.

**O*o*O**

_Forks... Automne 2012..._

Et Bella ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis cette première fois dans cette chambre du centre psychiatrique de Port Angeles.

Bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas empêchée de faire sa carrière grâce à laquelle, elle avait combattu une certaine timidité et sa légendaire maladresse. Et malgré tout ça, notre couple avait toujours été aussi fort.

Bella m'avait demandé de l'épouser quand le diagnostic rassurant, indiquant que ma schizophrénie avait été éradiquée et j'avais lui dit « Oui » sans hésiter car ma femme avait été et sera toujours mon neuroleptique personnel.

Lorsque je me garais enfin dans l'allée du pavillon de ma mère, je fus surpris découvrir la Chevrolet dernier cri de mon épouse.

Ravi de la revoir enfin, Bella était en pré-tournée promotionnelle depuis quelques semaines, je me dépêchais de rentrer à l'intérieur car elle devrait également m'expliquer pourquoi elle mettait un terme à sa carrière et surtout pourquoi l'avais-je pris par la radio ?

Je fus accueilli par une tornade brune et une multitude de baisers qui recouvraient mon visage et mon cou, tous aussi savoureux les uns des autres.

Notre position, Bella était enroulée autour de moi, ses bras et ses jambes accrochés à mon corps, fit rigoler ma mère Elisabeth qui passait dans le couloir.

**-Edward, **débuta alors mon épouse, **si j'arrête tout, c'est parce que je vais bientôt débuter une nouvelle carrière... et elle sera la plus belle de ma vie, **mais elle se reprit en précisant, **de notre vie plutôt.**

**-Je ne saisis pas vraiment ma chérie !**

**-Edward, je suis enceinte de toi !**

**-Oh putain ma Bella, tu ne peux pas me rendre plus heureux que je ne le suis à l'instant. Je t'aime ma chérie.**

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime et voilà pourquoi je t'ai caché que je mettais un terme à ma carrière car je voulais t'annoncer cette nouvelle de vive voix.**

Elle descendit de mon corps et prit ma main pour la porter à son ventre plat, caché sous l'une de mes chemises.

**-Voici la composition de notre amour, Edward et désormais, il nous reste plus qu'à en écrire les paroles, en prenant soin de notre bébé qui va grandir dans ma chaleur.**

« Et moi aussi, je t'aime Edward. Et oui, tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ! »

**-Bella, je crois qu'on est dans la merde... **lui dis-je en pointant ma tempe de l'index.

**FIN**

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O**


	8. L'île de la déesse

MADNESS CONTEST

L'île de la déesse

Bella/Edward

Disclamer:

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

Bonne lecture !

-x-x-x-x-x-

18 ans, quel bel âge pour prendre ses décisions !

En l'occurrence pour ma part, c'était un choix de survie. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce regard libidineux du directeur de campagne de mon beau-père. Ma mère avait épousé Phil, un politicien, il cherchait à embellir son image en tant que célibataire endurcit en mariant une femme avec enfant. À l'heure des divorces et des familles recomposées, nous lui apportions une belle affiche pour redorer son blason. J'étais une gosse sans histoire avec de très bonnes notes, mes parents avaient divorcé, leur chemin s'était écarté, ils m'avaient conçue trop jeune, mais c'était le seul reproche que nous pouvions leur faire. Mon père, Charlie, était chérif de sa petite bourgade, donc lui aussi irréprochable. Ma mère, Renée, enseignait à la maternelle, si elle avait un petit côté de folie, elle apportait sûrement de la chaleur à sa compagne pour le poste de sénateur.

J'étais incertaine sur ses sentiments réels vis-à-vis de ma génitrice, mais elle semblait heureuse, je l'avais été jusqu'à ce que je fasse connaissance de James, son bras droit. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me regardait.

La première fois où je voulus fuir, fut un soir alors que dînions tous. Je m'étais levée pour aider ma mère en cuisine refusant d'être seule avec les deux hommes. À peine arrivée près d'elle, elle m'y fit retourner pour chercher le plat de viande pour qu'elle puisse le mettre au frais et c'est là que je surpris leur conversation.

-James, s'il te plaît retiens-toi, la gosse est encore mineure.

-Elle a atteint sa majorité sexuelle, non ? Rétorqua le blond.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, tu gardes ta queue à sa place et tu attends la fin de la compagne, j'ai mis trop d'efforts pour échouer pour une de tes conneries.

Je n'avais pas réussi à en écouter plus et je m'étais précipitée pour vomir dans les toilettes. Comment pouvait-il traiter les femmes et en l'occurrence ma petite personne avec si peu de respect, car je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus vu le déroulement du repas et les gestes déplacés du directeur de campagne, la gosse en question c'était moi.

Si j'avais encore une hésitation sur les intentions de mon beau-père, elles étaient à présent très claires. Nous étions juste un moyen, pas une fin en soi ou un accomplissement, un désir de bâtir une famille, non ! Nous étions tout simplement utilisés pour sa propagande.

J'avais essayé de parler de mes craintes à ma mère, mais elle avait semblé si blessée, comme trahie par mes suspicions, elle avait tout envoyé valser d'un geste de la main.

J'avais pris la décision de partir vivre chez mon père.

Bien sûr, mon beau-père refusa, ça nuirait considérablement à son image, la belle-fille qui quitte le foyer familial, ça faisait très désordre, Renée le soutenait.

À mes 18 ans, je pris l'avion, évitant clairement de croiser Phil ou son associé, laissant un mot à Renée, prétextant que Charlie me manquait.

Ne fêtant pas dignement ma majorité, je m'offris mon propre cadeau, avant de retrouver mon paternel et sa belle région luxuriante, mais surtout pluvieuse, je décidais de m'octroyer des vacances au soleil.

La magie de la majorité, quel bonheur !

J'avais donc acheté un billet pour le Pérou pour une dizaine de jours avant de me rendre à Forks. J'avais avisé mon père de mon choix, le prévenant de mon arrivée. Il n'avait pas refusé de me recevoir, mais j'avais été déçue par son manque d'enthousiasme.

J'imputais cette réaction à sa relation naissante avec Sue, il ne souhaitait sûrement pas s'encombrer d'une jeune adulte dans les pâtes, mais où pouvais-je aller d'autres dans l'immédiat. Je me sentais à ma place nulle part, c'est pourquoi je misais tant d'espoir sur ses vacances pour m'échapper, découvrir des cultures, de nouvelles personnes même si c'était éphémère, je voulais me sentir vivante.

C'est toujours avec une certaine appréhension que je montais dans l'avion. Je vouais une sorte de haine contre les hôtesses de l'air. Ce n'était pas très rationnel, mais leur attitude, leur sophistication m'exaspéraient à un point rarement inégalé. J'avais envie de leur jeter leur café aux visages pour qu'elles arrêtent leurs sourires niais accrochés en tout temps.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'étais en début de rangée à côté de portes de secours, juste derrière leur poste de rangement. Je pouvais les entendre piailler dès qu'elles se pensaient hors de vue des passagers. C'est que c'était hypocrite ces petites bêtes-là. Je n'étais absolument pas de mauvaise foi, même si je ne saisissais pas ce qu'elles racontaient, je pouvais l'imaginer sans problème, en plus ça occupait très bien le temps.

Si je prenais un instant pour réfléchir un peu, je savais d'où remontait cette aversion. Le premier jour où j'étais monté dans l'avion, le premier jour où j'avais compris que ma vie avec papa maman changeait et qu'à présent il n'y aurait au quotidien plus que maman et l'inconnu. Toutes mes angoisses et mes appréhensions c'était matérialisé par la haine que j'avais cultivée auprès de cette profession, c'était plus facile que d'en vouloir à ma mère comme s'était encore plus simple d'éviter d'y penser et de rester camper sur mes positions.

Hormis ce détail, le trajet se passa bien, j'avais planifié mes excursions une fois à Lima, je souhaitais admirer : le Canyon de Colca, le célèbre lac Titicaca, la vallée sacrée des Incas pour rencontrer des habitants des villages typiques et les sites archéologiques et bien sûr le Machu Picchu. Je frémissais déjà d'impatience de découvrir toutes ces merveilles.

Nous étions plus qu'à quelques dizaines de minutes de l'atterrissage, nous surplombions l'océan Pacifique quand des turbulences troublèrent la quiétude du vol.

Nous perdions de l'altitude, mes charmantes amies hôtesses s'agitaient et s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens.

Une annonce se fit entendre, en nous demandant d'enfiler prestement nos gilets de sauvetage, de garder nos places et notre calme. Je regardais par le hublot, nous chutions presque.

Mon cœur tapait fort, je ne voulais pas mourir, je souhaitais parcourir le monde, j'étais trop jeune, je n'avais pas vécu et surtout je ne connaissais pas l'amour.

Une nouvelle annonce nous informa qu'un amerrissage allait être tenté qu'il fallait se tenir prêt à sortir de l'avion. Les explications continuaient quand un bruit d'explosion retentit et je pus apercevoir des flammes s'échapper du réacteur opposé. La panique augmentait.

Je regardais alors par la fenêtre et je vis l'eau, plus près, plus proche. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas plus haut que lors de nos sauts depuis les falaises de la Push.

-Il faut sortir de là, criais-je à l'hôtesse, ouvrez la porte, ordonnais-je.

Elle ne réagit pas.

L'avion tanguait, la fumée se faisait de plus en plus épaisse de l'autre côté de l'habitacle.

Je me levai et cherchai à ouvrir la porte, tout comme tentaient de le faire les passagers en face où les flammes se propageaient.

Un déclic se fit entendre et je réussis à déverrouiller le passage, sans un autre regard, sans hésitation, je sautais à l'eau.

Mon corps trembla pendant sa chute qui fut bien plus longue que je ne le pensais et la réception très déplaisante. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour remonter à la surface et reprendre mon souffle. Je pus voir l'avion qui piquait encore plus du nez alors qu'il s'embrasait littéralement. Je compris qu'il allait exploser. Je pris une grande respiration et je replongeais dans l'eau espérant me protéger autant que possible.

Je restais le plus longtemps que me le permettait mes poumons dans cet espace protecteur, pendant que le raffut au-dessus se tasse, je sentais l'agitation autour de moi plus que je la distinguais réellement.

Je remontais à la surface à bout de souffle pour découvrir consterner le massacre qui m'entourait. De la fumée, des flammes, des débris, la désolation.

J'avais mal pour tous ces passagers, mais j'avais surtout peur et maintenant ?

J'enclenchais mon gilet de sauvetage pour me soulager, je pensai à mon père et le remerciai intérieurement pour avoir su insuffler en moi des gestes et des instincts de survie.

C'est pour cela que je me débarrassai de mes chaussures qui alourdissaient inutilement mon corps. J'avais l'impression que mon jean m'empotait également, je devais être la plus légère possible pour me préserver de l'épuisement au maximum, c'est ainsi que je fis glisser mon pantalon. Manque de chance mon string partit avec. J'essayai de tirer dessus pour le remettre en place, mais à quoi bon me fatiguer pour cette quête ? Si je sortais de cette merde, je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'on aperçoive un bout de mes fesses, ma tunique était assez longue en plus.

J'enlevai ma veste avec bien du mal pour ne garder que mon haut. Il faisait chaud, ce n'était pas un problème.

Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis que l'apocalypse, quelques détritus flottant et fumant une étendue à perte de vue.

Je m'approchai des débris cherchant désespérément de quoi me soutenir et peut-être trouver de la vie, j'appelais plusieurs fois, mais personne ne me répondit.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais la seule à en ré-échapper si c'était pour me faire mourir dans ce vaste océan, qu'avais-je fait dans une existence antérieure pour que le grand manitou m'en veille à ce point et me fasse souffrir, car seule une longue agonie m'attendait. Si j'étais restée dans l'avion, l'explosion m'aurait prise par surprise et je n'aurais pas eu le temps de réaliser que j'aurai été déjà morte, fin de l'histoire, là j'allais m'épuiser et sombrer.

J'étais maudite.

Ou peut-être étais-je en vie car j'avais une destinée et que le Très-Haut n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Je devais donc réfléchir.

Le gilet de sauvetage m'aidait, mais était-ce suffisant pour survivre ? Je réussis à trouver un morceau difficilement identifiable qui me servira à supporter un peu plus mon poids, je me laissai un peu guider par le courant. Je n'avais aucun repère visuel, aucune idée de quel côté aller, mais les flots m'indiquaient un chemin à prendre. Je pris appui sur le métal flottant et poussai avec mes pieds pour avancer plus vite là où le destin souhaitait m'emporter.

Je battis des jambes, des mains pendant des heures, j'étais épuisée, le soleil se couchait, c'était magnifique. Allais-je me m'endormir une ultime fois avec lui, fermer mes yeux à jamais créant tout comme lui l'obscurité.

Si je n'avais jamais eu peur du noir, la pensée d'errer seule dans cette eau foncée me terrifia.

Je tapais plus fort des pieds, espérant trouver mon salut et c'est avec une joie immense que j'aperçus une masse apparaître au loin, trop loin, cependant.

Mes muscles me brûlaient, le soleil faisait son dernier adieu, il devait me rester une trentaine de minutes avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres, je redoublais d'effort, l'espoir était un puissant moteur.

Je me sentais partir, j'avais du mal à me fixer sur mon objectif, mes pensées s'embrouillaient, mes jambes, mes bras, chaque parcelle de mon corps était douloureux. La nuit était de plus en plus compacte, mon cœur tapait plus fort dans ma poitrine quand enfin je repérai un sol sous moi : du sable, je rampais de quelques mètres m'extirpant complètement de l'eau, je n'étais sûre de rien dans cette obscurité. Mon esprit était dans un épais brouillard cotonneux, tout tanguait autour de moi.

Je m'affalais sur la surface, le gilet de sauvetage me tordant le cou, je le retirai avec peine.

Je n'avais pas reposé ma tête à terre que mon cerveau s'envola loin et que je partis dans le pays des songes.

Je respirais, j'étais vivante, mais ce qui me ramena réellement à cette réalité, c'est ces caresses incessantes, salvatrices et rassurantes sur mon dos.

J'avais du mal à prendre conscience de mon corps tellement je me sentais faible, mes muscles étaient épuisés, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied dans le présent.

J'entrouvris les yeux, la lumière aveuglante me les fit refermer aussi sec. Nous étions le jour et j'avais survécu.

Cependant, je ne réussissais pas à comprendre pleinement mon environnement. J'étais toujours dans mon coton, comme dans un rêve ou des mains me faisaient du bien.

Mon esprit un peu fou me faisait sûrement fantasmer, évoquant du bien-être plutôt que d'interpréter la vraie douleur de ma vie, c'est-à-dire moi échouée au milieu de nulle part, souffrant d'incommensurables courbatures.

Je respirai plus fort, désireuse juste de me reposer encore un peu et laisser mon songe divaguer vers ce plaisir.

Je me détendis au maximum profitant de l'élucubration de mon cerveau qui me faisait ressentir du bien. Mon corps qu'on manipule, qu'on caresse, qu'on flatte entre mes jambes.

Quelle douce sensation inédite j'avais tellement hâte de connaître l'amour physique un jour. Mais peut-être qu'à l'aube de ma mort ma matière grise un peu détraquée m'offrait en imaginaire ce que ça pourrait être.

Je sentais mon excitation montée, je me concentrai. Après les attouchements, quelle était l'étape suivante ? La pénétration ? Je tentais d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être quand je me sentis élargie, écartelée et une brûlure vivace m'étreignit.

Je grimaçai, je n'étais pas censée avoir mal dans un rêve érotique, à moins que ça soit dû à la douleur de mes efforts de la veille. Je décidai de respirer un bon coup et de reprendre le songe de mon fantasme avec des vas et vient cette fois-ci bienfaiteur.

Ce qui me surprit le plus alors que j'appréciais cette idée d'être complètement remplie fut la pression forte sur mon clitoris. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'on pouvait en plus des pénétrations stimuler autant cette zone, c'était inattendu et tellement bon.

J'aurai été un homme, j'aurais certainement souffert de pollution nocturne aux vues des frissons dans lequel mon corps fut transporté.

Je soupirai d'aise et ré embrassé le sable pour replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves espérant qu'à mon prochain réveil mes muscles accepteraient de bouger cette fois-ci.

Mais c'est un drôle de sentiment qui m'envahit, je quittais le sol, volais-je ?

J'avais du boire trop d'eau mer pour planer ainsi.

Je tentai de me reconcentrer, non je ne flottais pas, on me portait.

Je clignai des yeux un instant pour croiser des prunelles vertes qui me fixaient. J'avais du mal à les maintenir ouverts et les refermais pour laisser mon esprit essayer d'analyser ce que j'avais vu ?

Un homme avec un regard vert intense et torturé qui me portait aisément.

Il me semblait blanc, mais peint de partout comme dans les peuples indigènes qui eux d'après mon souvenir dans les reportages avaient leurs peaux plus mates, plus usées par le soleil, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus trapus et petits.

Je fermais les yeux plus forts, je divaguais complètement.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, tout était trop embrouillé, je cherchai un élément pour fixer mon attention et j'entendis un faible battement de cœur tapant contre mon oreille derrière ce torse.

C'était reposant de mesurer les pulsions, je suis sûre que le mien se mit au diapason et me relaxa.

La prise se resserra sur moi me faisant revenir un peu dans le présent, le son m'avait comme engourdie.

Je tentai de rouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour de moi et j'aperçus d'autres personnes qui s'agenouillaient et se baissaient.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Où étais-je déjà ?

La voix de mon porteur résonna faisant vibrer son torse contre moi. Son ton était autoritaire, mais c'était bien la seule chose que j'étais capable d'identifier, en quelle langue parlait-il ?

Il y avait une plus grande agitation autour de moi, je n'y comprenais rien, je perçus juste être posée sur une surface dure.

Je peinais à garder les paupières ouvertes pour saisir ce qui se passait. Il semblait se jouer devant mes yeux une vraie révolution, les esprits s'échauffaient. En fait, je pus distinguer deux hommes blancs qui étaient les proches de moi et face à eux une foule d'indigènes. Une vieille dame s'approchait de moi et me scrutait attentivement.

J'avais soif, j'avais toujours mal partout, comme enfermé dans mon corps inerte, mes pensées étaient difficilement cohérentes.

Les gens parlaient, se confrontaient, l'individu qui m'avait ramenée vient vers moi. Je sentis qu'il passa une main entre mes cuisses, j'aurais voulu protester, mais j'en étais incapable. Je me contentai de froncer les sourcils, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Ça ne dura qu'une minute avant qu'il se retourne vers l'assemblée et qu'il trace une ligne de son épaule à son cœur, laissant l'assemblée sous le choc, le silence s'amplifiait de manière assourdissante.

-x-x-x-x-

Il y a 50 ans sur une île éloignée de tous, un peuple, les Tica, attendait impatiemment leur déesse. Les signes ne trompaient, une femme devait venir les sauver. Il vouait un culte à la divinité des eaux qui devait protéger le village du besoin. Elle devait se réincarner et vivre au milieu d'eux comme à chaque demi-siècle.

Les villageois attendaient, espéraient et commençaient à perdre leur foi, se pourrait-il que leur déesse les ait oubliés ?

Mais un matin leur apporta enfin leur trésor. Une petite fille avait été placée dans un radeau de fortune et avait dérivé. Ses parents avaient trouvé la mort après que leur bateau ait coulé. Ils avaient prié Dieu pour protéger leur enfant et ils avaient réussi à lui construire une petite plateforme avant de la laisser glisser au gré du courant alors qu'eux avaient tenté de rester le plus longtemps possible à la surface de l'eau.

Esmée avait été choyé et même si elle pleurait souvent sur ses géniteurs au début, les appelants ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ils n'étaient pas avec elle, elle reçut les meilleurs soins, de nombreuses attentions et continua à se développer en une belle jeune fille.

La tribu se portait bien, leur croyance les faisait avancer. C'était une île peu visitée par les continentaux et ils se suffisaient à eux même, suivant les coutumes.

Quand Esmée finit sa puberté, elle n'ignorait plus rien de son nouveau peuple et parlait parfaitement leur dialecte. Elle avait su se faire aimer de tous comme une enfant ou comme une sœur.

Sauf que voilà, le rôle de la réincarnation de la déesse, hormis sa simple présence qui apportait la paix et la protection au village, devait prendre un homme comme compagnon qui deviendrait le chef guerrier de la tribu.

L'idée était claire, le mâle le plus vaillant ou qui ravirait en premier l'innocence de la jeune fille serait sien, tout comme elle serait sienne à vie.

Les plus vieux villageois avaient vu des batailles terribles entre les hommes pour que le plus fort puisse accéder la pureté de la divinité. L'histoire racontait aussi qu'il suffisait que le plus enhardi se serve. Par son courage et son initiative, son action n'était pas considérée comme un viol, mais un acte de bravoure. Et personne ne remettait en question cette union.

Esmée s'était faite à l'idée d'être à un garçon de ce peuple, sauf qu'elle n'en désirait aucun. Parler de sexe n'était pas un sujet tabou dans cette population, il y résidait un respect, mais aussi un sens aigu de la fidélité. Il n'était pas rare d'en discuter, de comment, par exemple, accéder au plaisir qui selon leur croyance était un moyen de communiquer avec la mythique déesse.

Elle avait clairement émis l'absence de désir pour les pseudoprétendants et à la plus grande surprise des habitants, les hommes de son âge la considéraient plus comme une sœur.

Le peuple se contenta alors de la présence d'Esmée comme réincarnation, le plus ancien et le plus sage faisant office de chef guerrier en intérim.

À l'aube de ses 25 ans, soit 20 ans après son arrivée sur l'île, un bateau accosta, toute une équipe de scientifique en sorti, des anthropologues, des archéologues, un médecin et un coordinateur, ils demandèrent asile pour un temps aux villageois.

Ils voulaient étudier cette terre, cette tribu et leur venir en aide.

Le jeune médecin succomba immédiatement à la jolie Esmée, seul son nom était resté de sa vie d'avant. Sa peau blanche trahissait, cependant ses origines, mais elle était intégrée à cette population. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas insensible aux charmes de cet urgentiste tout juste diplômé.

Carlisle Cullen soigna les plaies, les petits maux et il fut surpris d'apprendre leur coutume.

Si ces individus s'auto suffisaient, ils n'avaient pas non plus le loisir de demeurer oisif. Chacun devait contribuer à l'épanouissement du camp. Si une personne n'était pas capable d'éplucher des épis de blé, de cuisiner un minimum alors il était un poids, une charge pour tous les autres. Que ça soit de maladie ou de vieillesse, les habitants incapables d'accomplir leurs tâches étaient condamnés. Une soirée était organisée en leur honneur et à la fin, une mixture que seuls les plus sages détenaient les secrets de fabrication, lui était imposée, le plongeant dans un repos éternel.

Allant contre son serment d'Hippocrate, Carlisle tentait de faire comprendre à ces gens l'importance de la vie en tout temps, mais sans succès, un être impotent était un poids sans compter qu'en plus il monopolisait des ressources pour l'aider.

Il partit en croisade pour changer les mentalités, mais sans y parvenir. À côté de cela, son attirance pour la belle Esmée était grandissante. Les deux jeunes passaient beaucoup de temps à s'entretenir ensemble. Si au départ c'était par des signes, il s'avéra que la déesse avait des dispositions pour la langue de docteur, sûrement sa langue maternelle, c'est ainsi que très vite les mots lui revenaient.

Au bout d'un mois sur cette île si les scientifiques étaient dispersés un peu partout, le médecin restait toujours proche de la jeune femme, jusqu'au jour où leurs hormones les poussèrent à s'aimer physiquement.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Carlisle devient chef guerrier, il usa de son nouveau statut pour imposer le respect de la vie.

Il décida de vivre un temps avec celle qui avait conquis son coeur, mais son existence d'avant lui manquait. Au bout d'un an quand cette dernière tomba enceinte, malgré son diplôme en médecine, il voulut rentrer sur le continent pour suivre sa grossesse.

Si les habitants étaient tristes de voir leur déesse partir, il ne l'était pas pour le jeune médecin qui allait à l'encontre de leur croyance et de leur pratique les plus anciennes.

Le couple eut un premier fils, Emmett. Malgré la joie, Esmée dépérissait loin de son île. Par amour, Carlisle qui avait hérité de ses parents et dont la fortune n'était plus à faire, fit construire une sublime demeure à sa belle de l'autre côté de l'île à 45 minutes de marche du camp. Ils partagèrent donc leur vie entre le continent et le village, trouvant l'épanouissement nécessaire à tous les deux.

Leur deuxième fils mit plus de temps à arriver, il avait fallu de nombreuses années à Esmée pour véritablement établir ses repères dans la société moderne.

À 32 ans, elle mit au monde Edward.

Leur voyage entre l'île et le continent fut ponctué par l'éducation des enfants, à chaque vacance, ils rejoignaient la tribu.

Très vite l'aîné montra des dispositions pour suivre les traces de son père alors que le cadet était en amour avec le peuple des Tica. Il apprit la langue rapidement, ne rentrait guère à la maison quand il demeurait sur la même surface, préférant rester au village. Il se sentait à sa place au milieu d'eux, malgré leur différence physique, au moins là il était accepté.

En effet, sur le continent Edward devait faire face aux railleries des camarades à cause de la couleur improbable de ses cheveux, couronnée par le fait qu'il était un virtuose du piano, instrument grandement ringard pour les enfants de son âge.

Au contraire quand il était avec le peuple des Tica, sa tignasse devenait une crinière de feu admirée, son habileté au piano ne lui était d'aucune utilité et c'était la seule chose qui lui manquait et qui lui faisait aimer être encore Edward, car sur l'île, il était Meso.

Il avait donc grandi partagé entre ses deux êtres, si d'un côté il était un garçon renfermé et craintif quand il s'échappait de ce monde moderne, il s'épanouissait en un homme sûr de lui, ne craignant personne.

Il entreprit des études d'anthropologie lui donnant une excuse pour revenir plus que nécessaire sur l'île, là où il était tout autre, là où il était fort, respecté et où le petit Edward était caché dans un coin de son esprit.

Son frère diplômé de médecin avait tenté la même démarche que son père en essayant de faire comprendre à cette tribu, que leur pratique concernant les souffrants était immorale. Leur méthode avait repris cours du moment où Carlisle avait quitté l'île. Les Tica s'abstenaient quand il était dans les parages attendant son départ pour dire adieu aux impotents.

Emmett était altruiste, il aimait la vie et voulait alléger les souffrances de ce peuple, tout en préservant la vie. Cependant, tout comme son père, il sous-estimait le poids de leur héritage et de leur croyance.

Edward à ses 23 ans décida de rester une année complète sur l'île pour son mémoire de fin d'études, en effet, les 50 ans étaient écoulés et le peuple s'impatientait de découvrir leur nouvelle réincarnation de la déesse.

Il était hors de question, qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Esmée, la donner à un continental, quelle stupidité ! Il faudra que la prochaine perpétue plus que jamais les traditions de village, pour son bon fonctionnement et le retour aux sources. C'est pourquoi le plus fort serait sien et deviendrait le nouveau chef guerrier, reléguant Carlisle au statut de touristes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Les Tica, mon peuple était en effervescence. La vieille du village était catégorique : la déesse allait arriver très prochainement.

Je me demandais comment ils s'en convainquaient. Nous étions si loin de tout, comment une femme pouvait atterrir ici par l'opération du sein esprit ?

Ça faisait deux mois que je vivais à temps plein avec eux et je dois dire que j'étais encore un peu perdu. La nuit, je me blottissais, la peur du noir, les bruits, je me maudissais d'être cet être craintif avec des craintes si trop grandes. Je me cachais, je me réfugiais loin, loin, mais où ? Dans mon esprit ?

Alors qu'une crise d'angoisse montait en moi, j'avais comme oublié le sens des réalités, je me voyais agir de l'extérieur et je m'étais retrouvé un couteau à la main à chasser un carnivore dans la forêt. Je l'avais égorgé, vidé de tout son sang avant de le ramener au village. Je l'avais pendu pour qu'il soit dépecé le lendemain et je m'étais endormi, épuisé.

À mon réveil, mes souvenirs étaient comme dans du coton, je n'étais sûre de rien, mais le sang sur moi ne laissait guère de doute sur mes activités.

Je devenais plus sauvage, ma mère disait ne plus me reconnaître, mais moi je me sentais bien.

Emmett était au village ce midi-là, il voulait soigner un vieil homme qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se déplacer, il craignait pour ses jours. Je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement de ma famille à ne pas respecter leur croyance, il n'avait que peu de ressources, ils devaient tous contribuer au maintien de leur collectivité.

Ils étaient bien plus unis que n'importe qui d'autre, ils étaient tous interdépendants et aidaient avec leur moyen. La paresse et l'oisiveté n'étaient pas vraiment de mise ici, mais s'ils savaient fêter.

Je parlais avec mon frère qui essayait de m'expliquer du bien-fondé de la démarche de notre père alors que je tentais avec mes études à l'appui de lui faire saisir la nécessité de se conformer à leurs valeurs.

Nous étions toujours en désaccord, n'arrivant même pas à un semblant de compromis quand une explosion attira notre attention.

Nous ne pouvions pas discerner vraiment depuis notre emplacement ce qui se passait, mais les vapeurs de fumée nous firent penser à un scratch d'avion.

La tribu se mit en ébullition. Tous vinrent vers l'autel et la vieille annonça dans leur dialecte que la déesse était en chemin.

Nous nous regardâmes avec mon frère, il y a avait tellement peu de chance qu'il y a ait des survivants. Si le peuple resta sur place, attendant. Emmett et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers les côtes. Il allait droit vers la fumée.

Je ne le suivis pas, préférant anticiper le courant, s'il y avait des rescapés, ils seraient portés plus loin.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'observer les gens, mais aussi les éléments qui m'entouraient. J'étais par le fait très perspicace dans ce monde que certains considèrent comme hostile.

Je me retrouvais rapidement sur la plage à scruter l'horizon.

La nuit s'annonçait.

Il y avait peu de chance d'espérer, aucun débris n'avait fait route jusqu'ici.

Je retournais au village où leur foi n'avait pas failli.

Je dormis mal, dès les premiers rayons du soleil je décidais de rejoindre la berge.

Je la découvris.

Elle était là, son corps comme écrasé sur le sable fin, ses magnifiques fesses dénudées, révélées à mes yeux gourmands.

Ils avaient raison, elle avait tout d'une déesse, mais il était évident qu'elle était une naufragée de l'avion si on prenait en compte le gilet de sauvetage à côté et de son allure.

Elle ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une tunique bleue.

Oh mon dieu ses courbes étaient un appel au sexe.

Je commençais à passer ma main sur son épaule la poussant légèrement tout en l'appelant, mais sans succès elle ne réagit pas.

-Mademoiselle, criais-je plus fort, mais toujours rien.

Je vérifiai ses constances vitales comme me l'avait montré de nombreuses fois mon père. Elle semblait correcte.

Je n'osais pas trop la manipuler en réalité, j'aimais beaucoup trop admirer ses fesses rebondies pour la retourner et remettre en place son unique vêtement pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Après avoir bousculé doucement son épaule sans pour autant avoir de réponse, je laissai ma main descendre sur son dos, remonter sur ses flancs, elle avait l'air parfaite.

Ses cheveux malgré l'enchevêtrement avec le sable, promettaient une chevelure douce et soyeuse en de longues boucles brunes.

-Mademoiselle, soufflais-je une nouvelle fois. Ma détermination au fur à mesure faiblissait. J'appréciais tellement ce moment avec elle, si elle se réveillait, elle aurait des questions et je ne pourrais plus profiter de la vue de son corps qu'elle ne manquerait pas de couvrir dans un réflexe de pudeur.

Je caressai sa nuque, alors que le sentiment de propriété grandissait, je désirais qu'elle soit mienne, la réalité me frappa. Je tombai sur mes fesses à 50 cm d'elle tout en regardant son profil magnifique.

J'allais devoir combattre avec les hommes de la tribu pour la mériter, sinon elle allait appartenir à un autre et à cet instant je savais que c'était impensable.

Je ne voulais pas la perdre, la peur du petit Edward s'insinua en moi dans la perspective de me battre, de protéger ce qui devait être mien, en serais-je capable ? J'avais toujours été un loser.

Je sentis une détermination nouvelle en moi, Edward ne gagnerait pas, mais Meso oui. Je décidai alors de faire confiance à cette autre partie de moi qui connaissait ce peuple mieux que quiconque.

Je secouai ma tête, c'était ma destinée de l'avoir trouvé en premier, pour qu'elle soit mienne à jamais. Je deviendrai le chef guerrier. Je serai quelqu'un par moi-même.

Je regardais ce corps inerte à côté de moi et posai mes options.

La toute première, mais aussi la plus risquée, l'amener au village et me battre avec tous ces combattants pour la revendiquer. La seconde la faire mienne maintenant, légitimant ma place.

Si je perdais mes combats, je la perdais, étais-je prêt à vivre à côté de ma vie si je ne la possédais pas. Aurais-je été capable en spectateur de suivre le rituel d'accouplement ? Rien que l'idée de devoir participer au mythe de la semence me fit grimacer.

Dès que le futur partenaire de la déesse était désigné, la cérémonie de la consécration commençait. Des femmes embaumaient la divinité et la préparaient, d'autres confectionnaient des mets savoureux, pendant que les hommes récoltaient leur sperme pour l'offrir à la déesse. La vieille du village mélangeait le don des mâles puis en extrayait un verre que la future conquise devait boire pour donner force et santé à tous ses prochains enfants. L'idée de faire la queue avec mon fluide dans une noix de coco en offrande finit par me faire trouver cette option abjecte.

Bien sûr l'amener de l'autre côté de l'île dans la maison de mes parents aurait été le choix réfléchi pour lui garantir une vie en dehors de la tribu. Mais, je ne le souhaitais, elle était attendue, tout comme je la voulais.

Je devais arrêter de tergiverser, je devais agir d'instinct, c'était la solution, le petit Edward pensait trop, c'était ça son plus grand problème. Moi j'étais dans l'action.

Je me redressai sur mes genoux, tentant une nouvelle fois de réveiller ma belle, sans succès, son corps devait avoir épuisé toutes ses forces pour atteindre le rivage.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire, lui donner du plaisir, ça créerait de l'endorphine et ça endormirait ses courbatures.

Je commençais à caresser son dos doucement, je relevais sa blouse pour toucher sa peau soyeuse.

Elle était magique et douce.

Je profitais largement de sentir chacune de ses courbes sans pour autant la déplacer.

Elle avait une peau si claire si fine.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour renifler son odeur, elle sentait surtout le sel, mais on pouvait distinguer en arrière un parfum de fleur.

Je parcourais son corps avec délectation. Elle était superbe.

Mon désir grandissait à toute allure.

Mes caresses se firent plus pressantes.

Bien vite, je rejoignis son intimité et commençai à la stimuler. À mon plus grand soulagement, son anatomie réagit favorablement à mes attouchements, c'était jubilatoire et me renforçait dans mes actions.

J'étais très dur et j'avais du mal à me retenir, me réfréner, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que ses muscles avaient été meurtri de fatigue, je devais lui faire du bien, ne pas l'achever.

Je relevai ses fesses, quelle belle vision. Je la titillais un peu plus plaçant mon pouce sur son clitoris alors que deux de mes doigts massaient l'intérieur de son vagin.

Ses jus coulèrent sur ma paume me rendant un peu fou.

Je la goûtais et me délectais de ses sucs. Elle était définitivement faite pour moi.

Je pris de grandes respirations, il fallait que je me contienne, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un peu bougé. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais je crois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux avant de les refermer subitement. Elle semblait se détendre sous mes caresses que je redoublai. Je la sentais s'abandonner dans mes mains.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'impatience alors que tout son corps m'invitait.

Je redressai encore une fois ses fesses, passant un de mes bras sous son ventre pour la soutenir alors que je me plaçais derrière elle.

Je guidais mon gland à son entrée et tentai de me maîtriser pour la pénétrer doucement.

J'envahis son antre chaud et serré. Mon Dieu ! J'étais au paradis.

Je la maintenais contre moi alors que je poussais lentement pour buter au fond d'elle.

J'aurais pu jouir tellement j'étais excité et comprimé dans son intimité.

Son corps s'était raidi à mon intrusion, je renouvelai mes caresses pour qu'elle accepte ma grosseur et je sentis ses muscles déjà fatigués se détendre.

Je fis de lents va-et-vient dans son antre, je grognai de plaisir dans cette chaleur. J'aurais voulu voir ses traits se contracter sous l'extase, mais ça pourrait attendre la cérémonie de l'accouplement. Je profiterai de ses charmes encore plus pleinement.

Quand son vagin commença à se comprimer contre moi, je stimulai son clitoris renforçant la prise qu'elle exerçait sur mon sexe, me faisant exploser, dans un cri de jouissance, au fond de son ventre. Je me sentais entier comme jamais.

Je m'effondrai à côté d'elle.

Son corps semblait calme apaisé à côté du mien.

Une fois que je repris mon souffle, je me levai et pris dans mes bras mon bien le plus précieux. Il était temps de rentrer au village.

Dès que j'arrivai à vue, les murmures se propagèrent et je vis tous les habitants s'agglutiner autour du chemin qui menait à l'autel.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent le corps de femme que je tenais contre moi, ils s'inclinaient sous mon passage. Cette dernière s'agitait un peu plus, j'avais croisé son regard chocolat qui m'envoûta complètement. J'étais impatient de la découvrir à nouveau, nettoyer de toute trace de son long calvaire en mer.

Je discernais dans les prunelles la détermination des plus valeureux vis-à-vis de cette créature, je leur intimai de s'éloigner pour me laisser passer.

Quand j'approchai, je vis le visage de mon frère s'affoler. Il savait ce qui devait s'en suivre le duel pour la conquête de cette femme.

Dès que je la déposais sur le socle de pierre, la vieille vient vers elle, alors que les hommes s'attroupèrent autour de nous. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, cherchant sûrement à interpréter ce qui se passait.

J'aurais souhaité la rassurer, enfin surtout la faire mienne une nouvelle fois, mais je devais faire face au peuple avant.

Emmett fit immédiatement écran avec son corps, il ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, son serment remontait et vu le regard tueur qu'il me jetait, je savais qu'il me reprocherait de l'avoir amené à la tribu au lieu de la protéger.

J'étais triste de constater qu'il me connaissait si peu, enfin c'était l'autre qu'il connaissait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'étais capable et de qui je souhaitais être réellement.

Le mouvement de foule se fit plus pressant, chacun désirant l'approcher ou être prêt à en découdre.

Mon frère essaya de les apaiser et de les faire revenir à de nobles sentiments.

Je secouai la tête, son discours était inutile et il fallait qu'ils sachent tous.

Je rejoignis le corps de ma belle et je faufilais entre ses cuisses mon index et mon major pour récolter le fruit de notre jouissance.

Je ramenai mes doigts vers moi et me figeai. Sur ceux-ci, il n'y avait pas seulement mon sperme, mais aussi du sang.

Un froid intense parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je restais inerte à regarder ma main alors que mon frère parlait de plus en plus fort au peuple.

J'avais pris l'innocence d'un être si pure, j'étais monstrueux.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Mes craintes me remplirent, je sentis mon corps trembler, mon regard hypnotisé sur mes doigts.

Je fus sorti de ma léthargie par mon aîné qui m'appela.

-Edward !

Je relevai mon visage, la vieille dévisageait ma main, elle hocha la tête, elle avait compris. Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans ses prunelles, elle semblait plutôt satisfaite quand elle re-fixa son attention sur ma déesse. La divinité du peuple.

Je regardais cette femme, l'ancienne dégageait son visage des cheveux encore humide pour laisser la plus belle image qui m'ai été donnée de voir.

J'étais perdue dans la contemplation de sa beauté quand mon aîné s'impatienta.

-Edward, cria-t-il.

Je n'étais pas Edward, il était faible et incapable.

Je me retournai, mais ne lui accordai pas la moindre attention, je me déplaçai devant mon peuple, ma main droite recouverte de nos substances se posa sur mon épaule et je traçai une ligne sur mon torse dénudé jusqu'au milieu de ma poitrine, coupant en deux mon coeur.

Edward mourrait aujourd'hui, laissant la place à Meso, chef guerrier et propriétaire de cette belle créature.


	9. Voyage de noce sous la tempête

MADNESS CONTEST

Titre de l'histoire: **Voyage de noce sous la tempête**

Personnage(s) choisi(s) : Edward -Bella

Disclamer:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Pov Edward :

Nous étions enfin mariés, depuis que je l'avais rencontré j'avais su qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de ce monde. Immédiatement après la cérémonie, nous étions partis pour notre lune de miel.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, nous étions pratiquement arrivés à destination. L'île d'Esmée, une île au large des côtes brésiliennes, un petit paradis sur terre, parfait pour fêter notre lune de miel. Nous étions enlacés à l'avant du bateau qui nous menait vers notre petit coin d'éden.

- Pas trop fatiguée ? la questionnai-je, mes bras passés autour de sa taille, ma tête posée sur son épaule.

- Non ça va, j'ai dormi dans l'avion, contrairement à toi ... murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement son visage vers moi.

Je l'embrassais délicatement, mais comme souvent notre baiser devint fougueux. Une pluie d'eau salée nous fit reprendre conscience d'où nous nous trouvions. Nous séparant lentement, je remarquai ses joues rougies tandis qu'elle me souriait tendrement.

Nous accostions finalement après plus d'une heure de traversée. Sur le quai face à l'hôtel majestueux, le personnel attendait, parfaitement aligné, les mains derrière le dos. Le capitaine du bateau nous aida à descendre pendant que d'autres membres de l'équipage s'occupaient de nos bagages.

Posant une main dans le bas du dos d'Isabella, je nous conduisis vers le premier homme de la file, il était de ma taille, plus âgé que moi vu ses cheveux grisonnant qui avaient dû être blond autrefois. Son sourire chaleureux éclairait ses yeux sombres.

- Bienvenue sur l'île d'Esmée. Je suis Carlisle le directeur de cette résidence. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour, débuta-t-il en me serrant la main.

- Merci pour votre accueil, répondis-je chaleureusement à l'homme presque blond devant moi.

- Madame, salua-t-il ma femme en lui offrant sa main également.

A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune femme, semblant sautiller sur place. J'étais une personne calme et je détestais les gens hystériques. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter cette hôtesse.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice et je serai à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, débita-t-elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne lui accordais qu'un bref hochement de tête et passais à la personne suivante.

Une magnifique blonde, au visage sérieux, l'exact opposé de l'hôtesse précédente. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique étaient comme des aimants.

- Madame et Monsieur Cullen, bienvenus sur notre île. Comme Alice, je me tiendrai à votre service, déclara-t-elle sans me lâcher du regard.

Je savais que mon charme était un atout, Isabella me répétait souvent avant notre mariage que je pouvais avoir toutes les femmes que je désirais. Selon elle, aucune d'elle ne pouvait me résister. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas choqué par l'attitude de la blonde. J'écoutai attentivement ce qu'elle racontait.

- Je suis Rosalie, reprit-elle en me tendant sa main manucurée à la perfection.

Ma femme, restait silencieuse et en retrait comme souvent. Isabella était d'un naturel timide et introverti, ce n'était pas ce que je préférais chez elle mais je faisais avec. Je ne la brusquais pas et continuais les salutations.

- Bonjour, je suis Emmett le fiancé de Rosalie, se justifia le mastodonte à côté de la blonde.

Il me serra la main plus fermement qu'il n'aurait dû mais je me contentai de lui faire mon sourire arrogant. J'aimais voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il avait sans doute remarqué que sa fiancée n'était pas insensible à mon charme. Enfin les présentations arrivaient à leur fin et le dernier homme se présenta.

- Jasper, pour vous servir. Je vous conduis à votre suite, enchaîna-t-il

Arrivés devant notre chambre, il ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Nos bagages avaient déjà été déposé à l'intérieur. La suite était magnifique, composée d'un grand salon donnant sur une immense baie vitrée et une terrasse, face à la mer. La chambre était tout aussi grande et la vue tout aussi magnifique. Après avoir remercié le garçon d'étage, j'allais retrouver ma femme qui regardait par la baie vitrée.

- Tu as l'air exténuée, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

- Oui, je crois que la fatigue me rattrape.

- Tu devrais t'allonger un peu, je vais me rafraîchir et je commanderais à manger, dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle me sourit avant de partir en direction de la chambre nuptiale. Une fois ma douche prise et le repas commandé, j'avais une heure devant moi alors je me glissais dans le lit, collant mon corps nu à celui de mon épouse.

J'embrassais sa nuque, alors que mes mains exploraient son ventre remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra signe qu'elle se réveillait sous mes caresses. Mes doigts pinçaient légèrement ses tétons, la faisant gémir. Elle bougea dans mes bras essayant de se tourner face à moi mais je ne la laissais pas faire. L'une de mes mains descendit jusqu'à sa petite culotte, que j'écartais sans préambule, caressant son bourgeon déjà bien gonflé de désir. Je frottais honteusement mon érection contre ses fesses. Isabella compris mes intentions sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander, elle s'allongea sur le ventre repliant ses jambes de façon à remonter son jolie petit cul. Je me redressais et claquais ses fesses fortement avant de me positionner derrière elle. J'aimais la prendre ainsi, sa tête posée sur l'oreille, presque enfouie dedans. J'écartais ses jambes à l'aide des miennes, promenant mon sexe le long de sa fente, la faisant réclamer plus de contact en ondulant ses hanches.

- Serais-tu impatiente ?

- Toujours avec toi ... murmura-t-elle sa voix rendue rauque par le désir. Sans plus attendre je la pénétrais d'un coup sec, nous arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je n'étais pas doux, mes coups étaient forts et puissants.

-Tu es si serrée ainsi, j'aime te prendre par derrière, haletai-je en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux pour la redresser. Et toi ? La questionnai-je

- Putain oui, j'aime ça ! Plus fort ! hurla-t-elle. Autant Isabella pouvait être timide et introvertie en société, autant dans l'intimité de notre chambre elle était expressive et moins réservée. Mes coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus rythmés et frénétiques, nos gémissements de plus en plus forts.

- Allez bébé lâche toi j'ai besoin de t'entendre jouir pour moi ma belle.

- Encore, plus fort s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle.

J'accédai à sa demande augmentant encore la cadence, glissant ma main sur son intimité et pinçant fortement son clitoris la faisant hurler de bonheur. Ses parois se contractèrent autour de moi m'envoyant la rejoindre au paroxysme.

Essoufflés, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit, tout les deux en sueur, j'embrassai ses épaules, l'informant que le room-service n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Après avoir mangé et prit une douche, nous décidâmes d'aller faire une ballade autour de l'île. Il n'était que 16h et le soleil était encore bien haut mais la chaleur commençait à diminuer un peu. Isabella, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, était sublime. Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer ma femme. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté sauvage, mais elle ne pouvait être plus parfaite à mes yeux.

La ballade fut reposante, les alentours de l'hôtel étaient calmes et d'une beauté sans pareille. Des hautes falaises bordaient tout un pan de l'île, faisant s'écraser violemment les vagues contre celles-ci. Le spectacle était magnifique, un trou creusé dans la falaise donnait l'impression d'une cheminée d'où l'eau surgissait à chaque remous nous éclaboussant d'eau salée. La robe blanche rendue transparente de ma femme, attisa mon désir.

Tel un félin, je m'approchai doucement d'elle, l'embrassant tendrement. J'avais tellement envie d'elle à chaque instant de ma vie que cela en devenait douloureux. J'étais certain de n'être jamais rassasié de son corps. Mais connaissant mon épouse, j'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle repousserait mes avances, de peur d'être démasqués par des inconnus. Parfois, je maudissais son côté prude. Mais je devais faire avec, peut-être qu'avec le temps elle serait prête pour de nouvelles choses.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne me laissa pas me délecter de sa peau et me repoussa doucement, prétextant qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

En passant dans le hall, nous croisâmes d'autres clients de l'hôtel, une grande rousse à la chevelure flamboyante me fixa sans aucune honte. À ses côtés, un homme blond, la mâchoire serrée. Je pouvais voir qu'il serrait fortement la main de la femme qui grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Je décidai de ne pas me préoccuper davantage du couple étrange qu'il formait et me concentrai sur mon épouse. J'avais l'espoir qu'elle souhaite dîner dans notre suite, mais elle avait envie d'aller dans l'un des restaurant. Résigné, je lui fis plaisir. La salle n'était pas remplie, le personnel de l'hôtel qui nous avait été présenté lors de notre arrivée était installé à différentes tables parlant avec les clients présents. Carlisle nous accueilli et s'installa avec nous.

Mon instinct m'incitait à me méfier de cet homme, « trop gentil pour être sincère » me criait ma conscience. Je pouvais le voir sourire hypocritement, je n'étais pas dupe, il cherchait quelque chose. Peut-être voulait-il séduire ma femme ? Elle aurait pu être sa fille, mais je savais que beaucoup d'hommes étaient intéressés par mon épouse, et ce quelque soit leur âge.

Après le dîner, nous passâmes une partie de la soirée en compagnie de trois autres couples. Trois sœurs étaient venues en vacance sur l'île avec leurs fiancés. Nous passâmes une soirée plutôt agréable même si je n'avais pas envisagé ma lune de miel ainsi. J'avais espéré qu'Isabella et moi resterions enfermés dans notre chambre la majorité du temps à profiter l'un de l'autre.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand nous retournâmes dans notre chambre. Alors qu'on se préparait à rejoindre notre lit, un coup de tonnerre retentit violemment faisant trembler les baies vitrées. Rapidement suivi d'un éclair et d'un déluge de pluie. Par la fenêtre, je voyais les arbres plier sous les rafales de vent et la pluie venir s'écraser brutalement sur la vitre. La mer semblait déchaînée et le bruit des vagues mélangé à celui de l'orage était flippant. Je me tournais vers Bella qui avait toujours eu une peur bleue des orages, elle était terrorisée sous la couverture, serrant fortement son oreiller.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la berçant, essayant de l'apaiser quand une branche d'arbre vint percuter la baie vitrée la brisant en mille éclats de verre, laissant ainsi s'engouffrer de violentes rafales de vent et de pluie. Rapidement, je fis lever Isabella.

- Bella chérie, rhabille-toi on doit sortir de cette chambre, déclarai-je en essayant de ne pas paraître paniqué. Au même instant, la lumière s'éteignit et ma femme se mit à hurler.

- Chut, Isabella ce n'est rien, juste une coupure de courant. Viens nous allons rejoindre le hall je suis sûr que le personnel est déjà entrain de voir ce qui se passe.

- J'ai peur ... murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais je suis là et je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall, je remarquai que l'ensemble du personnel ainsi que les vacanciers étaient déjà sur place. Il ne manquait que Tanya, l'une des sœurs que nous avions rencontré quelques heures plutôt. Les filles se dirigèrent vers nous, les seuls restant à l'écart était le couple de la rousse.

- Où est Tanya ? demandai-je à son fiancé.

- Elle est aux toilettes, répondit celui-ci sans se formaliser de mon intérêt.

- Excusez-moi, je voudrais un moment d'attention, cria Carlisle qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Lui demanda la grande rousse.

- Nous venons d'être prévenus qu'une violente tempête va s'abattre sur l'île et durera un petit moment. Je vous demande de ne pas paniquer, les tempêtes sont fréquentes et nous avons l'habitude de gérer ce genre de crise. Malheureusement, la foudre est tombée sur le générateur, ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes éclairés par des bougies. Emmett et Jasper, sont allés récupérer des lampes torches et chercher d'autres moyens d'éclairage. Je vous demanderais de rester ici, je sais que ce n'est pas des plus confortable, mais avec le personnel nous irons chercher des couvertures et quelques matelas, ainsi ceux qui le souhaite pourront dormir. Je ne préfère pas vous voir retourner dans vos chambres, certaines ayant déjà subit des dommages à cause des branches d'arbres. Essayons d'éviter qu'il n'y ait des blessés.

- Mais ma fiancée est retournée dans notre chambre, il y a un moment déjà, puis-je aller la chercher ? Demanda Félix

- Bien-sûr.

Je proposai à Félix de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Nous primes deux lampes torches que venaient de rapporter Emmett et Jasper et nous dirigeâmes vers la suite qu'il occupait avec Tanya. Celle-ci était au 4eme et dernier étage du bâtiment. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte, cette dernière était grande ouverte.

- Tanya ? Cria Félix essayant de se faire entendre alors que le tonnerre continuait de gronder.

- Regarde la fenêtre ! Lui montrai-je. Celle ci était grande ouverte, ce qui était étrange, à moins qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à la fermer en arrivant. Je me dirigeais vers celle ci et regardait dehors, mais la tempête m'empêchait de voir quoi que se soit. Après avoir fait le tour de la suite, nous n'avions pas trouvé Tanya.

- Mais où est elle bon sens ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si elle n'avait pas de lumière elle s'est peut être égarée en voulant revenir dans le hall, suggérai-je. Allons la chercher. Je vais par la gauche et tu t'occupes de l'aile droite ok ?

J'inspectais chaque couloir, essayant chaque porte qui était toute verrouillée, j'utilisais l'escalier de secours situé à l'extrémité gauche pour descendre d'étage en étage. Quand j'arrivais au premier, j'allais vers le restaurant. La baie vitrée en face de moi donnait sur la piscine. En m'avançant vers celle-ci, je pouvais sentir des frissons d'anticipation parcourir ma colonne vertébrale.

Le temps qu'un éclair illumine la scène devant moi, mon estomac se souleva et je dus réprimer une violente nausée. J'avais retrouvé la belle Tanya, mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer ce que je voyais.

Elle était comme suspendue dans le vide, ses vêtements en lambeaux, trempés, collaient son corps sans vie, elle se balançait dans tous les sens au grès des rafales de vent. Je braquais ma lampe en sa direction et le choc fut encore plus violent. Je me précipitai essayant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée mais elle était verrouillée.

- Venez m'aider ! Hurlai-je. Au secours ! Bordel vite que quelqu'un vienne pour ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre où je la brise !

Mais personne ne vint, j'étais trop loin du reste du groupe. Alors je balançai une chaise brisant la vitre en mille morceaux... mais quand j'arrivais là où quelques instants plutôt j'avais vu Tanya pendre dans le vide, il n'y avait plus rien... le vent et la pluie me fouettaient le corps de toutes parts. Je cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi espérant la retrouver en vie mais il n'y avait personne.

- Edward ? Que c'est-il passé ? Me demanda une personne que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je retournai dans la pièce, luttant contre le vent, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Carlisle et Emmett.

- Ta... Tanya, hoquetai-je, était dehors pendue dans le vide...Mais je ne trouve pas son corps … expliquai-je frénétiquement.

- Calmez-vous, et expliquez nous ce qui s'est exactement passé, m'intima Carlisle.

- Avec Félix nous n'avons pas trouvé sa fiancée dans leur suite, alors j'ai proposé qu'on la cherche séparément vu qu'elle n'avait pas de lumière elle avait pu se perdre... et c'est en arrivant que je l'ai vu. Elle était pendue dans le vide, son corps … Je ne pus continuer davantage, trop choqué. Carlisle regarda Emmett d'un air entendu.

- Edward, nous allons vous demander de garder cela pour vous, inutile d'inquiéter le reste des pensionnaires. Et tant donné que nous n'avons pas retrouver Tanya...

- Tanya est morte ! Hurlai-je.

- Calmez vous. Pour le bien de tous, il est préférable de ne pas révéler cela … asséna Carlisle.

- Comment ? Mais je... Vous avez sans doute raison, abdiquai-je. Mais que va-t-on dire à Félix ?

- Rien, pour le moment en tout cas. Termina-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, nous allâmes retrouver les autres, Félix était revenu également, il me regarda espérant que je puisse le rassurer mais comment le pourrais-je ? Alors plutôt que de lui parler, je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche lui signifiant que je n'avais pas trouvé sa femme et me dirigeai vers la mienne.

- Bella, murmurai-je, ne t'éloigne pas de moi s'il te plaît. Je ne peux rien te dire mais quoi qu'il se passe tu restes avec moi, expliquai-je

- Quoi ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? où est Tanya ? S'alarma-t-elle.

- Je ne peux rien dire, pour le moment chérie mais fais moi confiance.

Elle hocha la tête, me signifiant qu'elle comprenait et m'écoutait. J'étais en partie soulagé mais j'avais peur. Tanya s'était-elle suicidée ? Avait-elle été tuée ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'avais besoin de repos. Alors j'entraînai ma femme vers les lits de fortune qui avait été installés plus loin dans le hall.

La nuit fut courte et ponctuée de nombreux réveils dus aux bruits avoisinants. La tempête n'avait aucunement faibli malgré les heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Je me libérai doucement de l'étau des bras de ma femme. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage pour éliminer les dernières traces de fatigue, et me redressai. Je pus constater que la plus part des personnes présentes s'étaient assoupies, certaines sur les matelas réunis au fond de la salle, d'autres sur les fauteuils. J'avais besoin d'une dose de caféine. Dans l'espoir de subvenir à mon besoin, je me dirigeai vers le restaurant. En passant les portes battantes, je tombai nez à nez avec la plantureuse Rosalie. Sans aucune gêne, je pris plaisir à la détailler, elle était plus qu'attirante. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu m'amuser un peu avec elle, mais j'étais ici en voyage de noce et ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au programme. Reprenant contenance, je lui fis mon célèbre sourire auquel elle répondit avidement.

- Bonjour Rosalie, la saluai-je.

- Monsieur Cullen, reprit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Sais-tu où je peux trouver du café ?

- J'allais justement en préparer...

Je l'aidai à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, essayant de garder mon esprit focalisé sur l'activité à accomplir mais souvent je me perdais dans la contemplation de la belle blonde. À plusieurs reprises, je pus constater qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à mon image. Nous apportâmes plusieurs thermos de café et de thé, ainsi que quelques viennoiseries dans le hall.

Je partis réveiller ma belle Isabella, par un tendre baiser. Mais alors que je l'embrassais, mes yeux croisèrent ceux noircis de Victoria. Elle se délectait de me voir toucher ma femme, et sentir son regard sur moi était électrisant. Mu par son intérêt, j'approfondis mes attentions envers mon épouse. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était pas adepte des démonstrations d'affection en public. Quand elle fut suffisamment éveillée, elle me repoussa gentiment.

- Edward, il y a plein de monde, murmura-t-elle.

- Et alors, tu es ma femme, je peux bien t'embrasser, déclarai-je contrarié qu'elle me coupe dans mon élan.

Sans plus de discussion, elle se leva et partit en direction du bar improvisé. J'en profitais pour aller me rafraîchir. Alors que je me passais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la belle rousse toute en jambe. Tel un félin, elle s'approchait de moi, me fixant dans les yeux, tout en se léchant les lèvres. Je pouvais me sentir durcir rien qu'à l'imaginer s'occuper de moi dans ce lieu public à quelques pas de son fiancé et de ma femme. L'idée que l'un d'eux puisse nous surprendre en plein ébat, m'excita d'autant plus. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle s'agenouilla devant moi et entreprit d'ouvrir mon pantalon. Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux rebords du lavabo, alors qu'elle sortait de son étroite prison mon sexe fièrement tendu. Ses doigts entourèrent la base et imprimèrent un mouvement de va et vient très lent et vraiment divin. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, je voulais fourrer sa bouche. Sans avoir besoin de lui demander, elle déposa ses lèvres dessus puis sa langue lécha toute ma longueur avant qu'elle ne l'avale goulûment. Elle apposa un rythme soutenu me prenant de plus en plus profondément. Pris par le plaisir je balançais mes hanches contre sa bouche. J'agrippais ses cheveux de façon à lui bloquer la tête et continuais à marteler sa bouche de mes coups de buttoir. N'en pouvant plus, je me libérais à grands jets dans sa gorge, sans rechigner elle avala et lécha encore quelques instants mon sexe avant de le ranger. Un petit sourire de satisfaction avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

- Merci, ne trouvai-je rien de mieux à lui dire après ce moment inattendu.

- De rien, c'est quand tu veux mon beau. Et si ta femme veut se joindre à nous pas de problème... ajouta-t-elle tout en quittant le lieu de notre débauche.

J'aurais du me sentir coupable vis à vis de mon épouse, je lui avais juré fidélité et j'avais déjà failli. Mais je ne pouvais regretter ce qui venait de se passer, cette Victoria était un appel à la luxure et je n'avais pu y résister.

Dans le hall, l'ambiance était pesante. La peur que provoquait la tempête était toujours présente. Mais le plus dur était l'angoisse qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage des sœurs et du fiancé de Tanya. Celle-ci n'avait pas donné signe de vie et pour cause, mais personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi. J'étais le seul à avoir vu son corps. J'allais rejoindre ma femme, qui était assise entre James et Victoria. La voir aux côtés de celle qui venait de me sucer était très excitant. Mais je devais me contrôler, Bella n'était pas le genre de femme aussi libérée sexuellement que cela et je devais prendre le temps pour qu'elle soit en confiance. Peut-être un jour pourrait-elle passer au dessus de ses craintes...

La journée se déroula lentement, Carlisle essayait de maintenir le calme, alors que certains esprits s'échauffaient. Finalement, James proposa qu'on aille récupérer certaine de nos affaires dans nos suites. Après avoir décidé qu'on n'irait deux par deux, j'allais avec lui, sa suite étant juste face à la mienne.

- On se rejoins ici dans 15 minutes ça te va ? me dit-il devant la porte de nos chambres.

- Ok !

Le temps de récupérer quelques vêtements et couvertures, je ressortis de la pièce. Regardant ma montre, je m'aperçus qu'il s'était déjà écoulé 20 minutes et toujours pas de James. Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre mais aucune réponse. Je décidai d'entrer pour voir ce qu'il fichait.

- James ? Tu viens ? L'appelai-je. Mais aucune réponse.

Je fouillai dans la suite, mais personne ne semblait être là. J'allai dans la salle de bain et en ouvrant la porte, je sentis l'odeur familière du sang. Cette odeur de fer rouillé... inquiet je me précipitais à l'intérieur pour tomber sur un James allongé dans une baignoire pleine d'eau, les veines ouvertes. Je me précipitais vers lui pour vérifier s'il était en vie. Il respirait difficilement, mais il n'était pas mort. Je me saisi des serviettes pour tenter de faire un garrot mais le sang coulait abondamment se rependant sur le sol ainsi que partout sur moi.

- A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne ici ! Hurlai-je. Mais personne ne venait me voir. Après ce qu'il me parut une éternité James rendit son dernier souffle. J'étais dévasté, pleurant de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver. En quarante huit heures, j'avais été confronté à deux morts, deux personnes que je n'avais pas été capable de sauver...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne sachant pas où je me trouvais. Regardant, rapidement autour de moi, je constatai que j'étais de nouveau dans le hall, allongé sur un matelas et recouvert de la couverture que j'avais été chercher plus tôt, juste avant que James ne meurt.

Je cherchais mon Isabella du regard, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quand mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, elle comprit que j'avais besoin d'elle.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Carlisle et Emmett qui t'ont ramené ici tu étais inconscient.

- Et James ? Osai-je questionner.

- James a disparu... personne ne sait où il est... m'apprit-elle.

- Ont-ils regardé dans sa suite, la baignoire ? murmurai-je.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas une trace de lui, c'est comme Tanya. Ils ont tout les deux disparus. J'ai peur Edward, déclara-t-elle.

- Bella, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui promis-je sachant pertinemment que si je n'avais pas été capable d'aider deux personnes comment pourrais-je lui assurer de la tenir en sécurité ?

La nuit commençait à tomber, enfin d'après ce que j'arrivais à voir. Le vent n'avait toujours pas faibli, les arbres étaient toujours couchés par sa puissance. Je me levai m'approchant de la baie vitrée. Je regardai la mer déchaînée et je me demandais combien de temps cela allait durer. La tempête ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir, et avec deux morts j'avais hâte de quitter cette île.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, en tournant la tête je découvris que c'était Carlisle qui se tenait derrière moi, l'air compatissant.

- Dure journée ? N'est ce pas ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Effectivement, avez-vous trouvé les corps de Tanya et James ? Demandai-je.

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais James doit certainement être en train de fouiner dans l'hôtel.

- Non, je l'ai trouvé dans sa baignoire se vidant de son sang, lâchai-je à voix basse de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

- Edward, nous vous avons trouvé étendu par terre dans votre suite, aucune trace de sang nulle part je vous l'assure, déclara-t-il.

- Et bien quelqu'un a du nettoyer ! Assénai-je.

- Edward, écoutez moi ! Siffla-t-il l'air agacé par mon attitude.

- Carlisle, je sais que pour votre hôtel ça fait mauvaise presse, mais il se passe des choses anormales ici et il y a probablement un dangereux criminel dans votre résidence, débitai-je rapidement.

- Bien, je ne peux pas vous convaincre de votre erreur, mais permettez-moi de vous demander une faveur, dit-il gravement.

- Quoi ?

- Gardez ce que vous croyez et avez vu pour vous, rien ne sert d'alarmer les autres pensionnaires. Cela ne créerait rien de bon.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Répondis-je. Il avait raison, effrayer tout le monde alors que la tempête faisait toujours rage dehors, nous empêchant de nous enfuir de cet enfer, n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée.

Jasper et la jeune femme brune, qui se prénommait Alice, me semblait-il, partirent préparer le repas. Victoria et Félix les accompagnaient. D'après ce que j'avais compris, en temps normal les cuisiniers arrivaient le matin du continent avec les provisions pour la journée. Mais à cause de la tempête, personne n'était revenu. Ainsi nous n'avions personne pour nous préparer de bons petits plats et il semblait que le garde-manger ne soit pas des plus fourni.

Voulant trouver un peu de calme avec ma femme, j'allais la rejoindre pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart du groupe. Même si les conditions n'étaient pas celle que j'avais imaginé nous étions malgré tout en lune de miel et je ne voulais pas la laisser de côté.

- Comment te sens-tu ? La questionnai-je.

- Ça va je crois, j'ai un peu peur entre la tempête et les deux personnes qui ont disparu...

- Eh bébé, ne pense pas à ça. Tout ira bien.

Alors que j'allais l'embrasser, je vis Victoria sortir du restaurant regardant dans ma direction. Je n'étais pas certain de l'émotion qui passa sur son visage au moment où nos regards se croisèrent mais il m'avait semblé voir de la peur.

- Bella, je vais aller voir Victoria elle a peut-être des nouvelles de James, mentis-je à ma femme. Celle-ci m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres me signifiant son accord. D'un mouvement souple, je me relevai et partis rejoindre la femme qui hantait mes fantasmes depuis le matin même.

- Victoria ? L'appelai-je alors qu'elle était entrée dans les toilettes.

- Ici me répondit une voix tremblante.

- Eh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? la questionnai-je, alors que je la trouvais assise parterre.

- Je m'inquiète pour James, et quand j'en ai parlé à Jasper, Carlisle a surgit de nul part et m'a demandé de ne pas effrayer les autres avec mes angoisses. Il a dit que mon fiancé était certainement occupé à baiser Tanya ! S'énerva-t-elle en cognant fortement sa tête contre le mur derrière elle.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ce mec, il est étrange. Viens là, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Contrairement à ce matin où nous avions assouvi un désir soudain, à cet instant je n'étais pas attiré par cette femme, non j'étais seulement triste pour elle et ce qu'elle allait subir dans les jours à venir.

Je retournai près de ma femme, qui avait été s'installer autour d'une des tables apportées dans le hall. Le repas fut simple mais permis de remplir nos estomacs. A la fin de celui-ci, Carlisle prit la parole.

- Bien, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre le continent depuis le début de la tempête. La dernière fois que j'ai pu les avoir, il était question d'un cyclone qui ne devait durer que 24H mais force est de constater qu'il dure depuis plus longtemps et ne semble pas vouloir faiblir. L'électricité n'a pas pu être remise, mais nous avons la chance d'avoir les fours à gaz. Au niveau des provisions, si nous faisons attention nous devrions pouvoir tenir la semaine. Mais espérons que la tempête faiblisse avant.

- Qu'en est-il de Tanya et James ? Questionna soudainement Victoria avec véhémence.

- Nous n'avons de nouvelles d'aucun des deux, répondit Carlisle, tout en me lançant un regard sévère m'indiquant que je n'avais pas intérêt à l'ouvrir. Mais nous continuons de les chercher. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui serait d'accord, nous pourrons organiser une session de recherches après cette mise au point.

Plusieurs personnes acceptèrent sa proposition. Pensant qu'il avait fini, certain allait se lever lorsqu'il demanda encore un petit moment d'attention.

- Bien, une dernière chose, je sais que la promiscuité n'est pas chose aisée, d'autant que vous êtes pour la plus part de jeunes couples. Je vous demanderais cependant de toujours prévenir au moins un membre du personnel de votre absence et de l'endroit où vous comptez vous rendre. On évitera peut-être ainsi d'autres égarements. L'hôtel est grand et les couloirs sont nombreux. Si vous vous y perdez la nuit, vous pourriez ne pas nous retrouver facilement. Sur ceux, je vous laisse, Alice se propose pour animer une soirée dessin pour ceux qu'il le désirent. Quant à Rosalie, elle vous propose une activité aérobic avec l'aide de son compagnon Emmett. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, des livres et journaux sont disponibles. Je vous souhaite une aussi bonne soirée que possible au vue des conditions dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons.

Après cela, il se retira dans ce que je supposais être son bureau, pièce où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Je réussis à convaincre ma femme de me suivre pour la nuit dans l'une des chambres située au rez-de-chaussée et comme l'avait demandé Carlisle, j'avais été prévenir la belle Rosalie, voulant voir sa réaction. Je ne fus absolument pas déçu par celle-ci.

- Passez un bon moment Monsieur Cullen, me répondit-elle tout en rougissant légèrement.

- N'hésitez pas à venir si il y a un souci, répliquai-je me demandant si elle oserait venir nous interrompre.

La nuit fut agréable, malgré l'absence de la blonde, j'aurais voulu voir la réaction de ma femme si une autre qu'elle s'était glissée dans notre lit. J'étais sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Mais qui sait, elle aurait pu me surprendre non ? Finalement, nous avions passé notre nuit à faire l'amour comme elle savait si bien le faire. Fougueuse et aimante, pensant à me satisfaire par tous les moyens et je ne pouvais qu'apprécier cela. Ce fut repu de son corps que je m'endormis dans ce lit qui n'était pas le nôtre.

La journée du lendemain se passa selon le même schéma que celui de la vieille. James et Tanya n'ayant pas été retrouvé, nous avions une nouvelle mission pour les rechercher. Je ne m'étais pas proposé puisque je savais qu'il n'était pas utile de les chercher au contraire cela ne pouvait être que dangereux pour ceux qui s'aventuraient à tenter de les trouver. Mais je fus contraint ce matin là d'aller faire une ronde en compagnie de Félix et Irina. Nous avions établi un itinéraire de façon à ne pas nous perdre dans ce labyrinthe qu'était la résidence. A midi, je redescendis à la réception, mais Irina tout comme son compagnon manquèrent à l'appel.

- Monsieur Cullen, Vous étiez bien dans leur équipe ? Me questionna Jasper.

- Oui, nous nous sommes séparés au premier étage j'ai pris le couloir de gauche, eux celui de droite. On s'est donné rendez-vous ici à midi...Visiblement, soit ils se sont perdus soit ils n'ont pas vus l'heure, débitai-je acide, sachant qu'ils leurs étaient sans doute arrivé la même chose qu'à James et Tanya. Mais à qui pouvais-je en parler ? Ma femme, non je ne voulais pas plus l'inquiéter qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Carlisle demanda à me voir en privé, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans ce palace. J'entrai dans la pièce que j'avais nommé comme étant le bureau du propriétaire. Toutefois, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un bureau simple qui aurait pu servir à une secrétaire quelconque. Le seul élément que je trouvais incongru dans cette pièce fut le sofa situé à l'opposé du bureau, sur lequel Carlisle me fit asseoir pendant qu'il prenait place sur le fauteuil situé en face. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il me parla de ce qui ce passait sur l'île, de la tempête et des disparitions insistant bien sur le fait que tout le monde devait ignorer ce qui se passait.

Plus tard, cette nuit là, je sentis une personne se glisser derrière moi alors que je dormais entourant Isabella de mes bras. Je pouvais sentir des lèvres chaudes et humides embrasser mon dos avec douceur pendant que ses mains caressaient mon torse. Avoir ma femme dans mes bras pendant qu'une autre me touchait réveilla rapidement et durement mon membre qui tressautât en anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que je sentis ses doigts se faufiler sous mon boxer, entrant ainsi en contact avec mon phallus douloureux, je ne pus retenir un sifflement de bien-être. Isabella se tortilla dans mes bras et s'éloigna de ma prise. Profitant de ma liberté de mouvement, je me tournais sur le dos, voulant voir qui était mon assaillante. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la plantureuse Rosalie. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la situation, ni au lieu où nous étions elle posa rudement ses lèvres contre ma bouche, et plongea sa main sous mon unique vêtement, directement sur mon sexe bouillant. Elle imprima un mouvement rapide et ferme de va et vient. Mes hanches bougèrent au même rythme qu'elle, ne voulant pas profiter d'elle, je glissais mes doigts sous sa jupe trouvant sa féminité dénudée et mouillée à souhait. Nous devions malgré tout être discrets, étouffant difficilement nos gémissements. Trop rapidement à mon goût, je sentis mon paroxysme arriver. Au moment où je jouissais entre les mains expertes de Rosalie, je la sentis atteindre elle aussi les sommets du plaisir. Alors que la belle blonde avait toujours sa main fourrée dans mon sous-vêtement, ma femme se tourna à nouveau vers moi, passant une de ses jambes sur les miennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurais pu être ce moment si Isabella était aussi libérée que moi. Mais je devais être patient, un jour, bientôt elle serait prête pour ce genre d'expérience. Sans prendre la peine de remercier Rosalie, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis.

Ce matin là, mon réveil ne fut pas agréable, je me sentais collant et en sueur. J'avais besoin de prendre une douche. Doucement j'ouvris les yeux essayant de comprendre où je me trouvais. Mon regard se porta sur le plafond, d'où j'apercevais un immense lustre. La clarté était limitée, l'orage grondait encore, aussi puissant que la vielle. N'allait-il donc jamais cesser ? Quand cette tempête nous ficherait-elle la paix ?

Me remémorant la nuit, je décidai d'aller me doucher. Personne ne semblait être réveillé et Rosalie n'était plus à mes côtés. J'étais seul avec ma femme, les autres matelas ayant été apparemment déplacés pour que chacun des couples puissent avoir un minimum d'intimité.

La douche me fit le plus grand bien, malgré l'absence d'eau chaude. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis notre arrivée ici. Même si j'avais du mal à recoller tout les événements, je savais qu'il se passait vraiment des choses étranges et flippantes. Nous étions enfermés dans cet hôtel depuis 5 jours maintenant, la nourriture allait bientôt manquer, j'avais pu constater que le stock était bien plus bas que ce que Carlisle avait laissé entendre. De plus, nous comptions maintenant 4 disparus, dont deux qui étaient morts. J'espérais malgré tout pour Félix et Irina une autre issue.

Une fois détendu, je repris le chemin du hall, lieu dans lequel je commençais à me sentir suffoquer. J'avais besoin d'espace, besoin de solitude… Mais entre la tempête qui continuait de sévir et les meurtres, je ne pouvais pas risquer de trop m'éloigner du groupe. Déjà cette douche pouvait s'avérer être une mauvaise idée, mais il aurait été trop difficile d'expliquer à Isabella pourquoi j'avais le ventre couvert de foutre.

Quand je pénétrai à nouveau dans le hall, je fus accueilli par des cris hystériques. Je scannais rapidement la pièce pour trouver la source de ces sons chaotiques. Je pus voir Kate se débattre contre Jasper et Emmett. Je m'approchai doucement du reste du groupe voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

- Que font-ils ? Demandai-je à Isabella qui se tenait immobile, presque choquée devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

- Kate, c'est mise à hurler qu'on voulait la tuer. Que sa sœur était morte et qu'on devait quitter ce lieu avant que ce soit notre tour. Emmett et Jasper tentent de la calmer, elle a voulu sortir alors que le cyclone est toujours aussi violent. Edward, j'ai tellement peur … finit-elle.

- Bella, mon amour, calme toi. Kate, craque c'est normal. Nous sommes enfermés ici depuis cinq jours maintenant, et les conditions sont loin d'être idéales. Viens, laissons les régler le problème. Imposai-je en lui tirant doucement sur le bras. Je nous écartais du groupe allant nous installer sur l'un des fauteuils près de la réception.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, déclarai-je.

- Moi aussi. La famille ne te manque pas à toi ? Demanda ma douce épouse.

- Si, et j'avais espéré vivre autre chose comme lune de miel, lui souriais-je. Mais je vis comme de la tristesse traverser ses yeux. Je n'avais pas cherché à la vexer, mais apparemment je n'avais pas bien choisi mes mots.

- Bella, regarde moi, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, tentai-je de l'amadouer. Elle me fit un petit sourire, signifiant qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas.

La journée se déroula une fois de plus lentement, Kate avait fini par s'endormir, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient assommée. Enfin cela n'avait aucune importance. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'alternative. Pas certain qu'Isabella accepte de me suivre si je lui demandais un moment d'intimité. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas envie d'être tendre. Le soir n'arriva pas assez vite à mon goût et le repas fut encore plus morose que celui de la veille.

- Nous avons un problème déclara soudainement Carlisle. Si nous n'avions qu'un problème ce serait la panacée mais il était évident qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un problème.

- Un autre problème ? Mais ça ne va donc jamais se calmer ? Lâcha Emmett.

- Emmett, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais garde ton calme ! ordonna Carlisle avant d'enchaîner. Je viens de voir que les réserves de nourriture ont considérablement baissé, nous n'avons pas été assez raisonnable. Il reste de quoi faire du café et quelques gâteaux pour le déjeuner. Pour les repas, il y a de quoi tenir peut-être une ou deux journées en nous restreignant. Je compte donc sur vous pour être sage et ne pas prendre quoique se soit dans le garde manger.

Tout le monde accepta. Et le silence reprit ses droits sur notre groupe. Ce soir, personne ne proposa d'activité. Personne ne parla vraiment. Nous étions tous à présent affolés, nous demandant si la faim allait nous tuer avant la tempête et pour moi je me questionnai sur l'éventualité qu'un tueur en série puisse se trouver parmi nous. J'avais passé de longues heures à tenter de savoir qui ça pouvait-être. Mais à part Carlisle, je n'avais aucun autre suspect. Cet homme était trop calme pour être sincère, il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela, que ce soit par la tempête et ses conséquences ou la disparition de 4 de ses clients. J'étais persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Je dus m'assoupir, car quand j'ouvris les yeux je me sentais endolori. Je me redressais difficilement de mon siège, tout en prenant garde à ne pas bouger Isabella qui dormait encore paisiblement. Je m'étirais, essayant de détendre les muscles de mon corps. Puis, afin de me réveiller complètement, j'allais boire un café, heureusement il en restait largement assez pour en boire autant que nous voulions. Je regardais par une des fenêtres, j'espérais que le jour soit déjà levé mais vu le peu de clarté qui filtrait à travers la vitre, nous devions être au beau milieu de la nuit. Je pouvais distinguer les arbres toujours couchés et malmenés par le vent, ainsi que la houle de l'océan toujours aussi déchaîné. Cette tempête ne faiblissait décidément pas, un regard sur ma montre m'apprit qu'il était 6h du matin, heure à laquelle le jour devait être levé. A croire que l'orage ne faisait qu'empirer. Le ciel était couvert d'énormes nuages noirs menaçants. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment là combien régnait le chaos dehors. Perdu dans mes pensées, les heures défilèrent, le temps passa comme couvert d'un épais nuage, à l'instar de ceux couvrant le ciel.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, n'ayant plus aucune notion de temps ou d'heure. Depuis combien de jour étions-nous enfermés dans cet hôtel ? J'étais perdu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu une sorte d'absence ou quelque chose du genre.

Je cherchai ma femme du regard, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle. Isabella, toujours aussi belle, se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, parlant doucement avec Carlisle qui posa sa main sur son épaule, un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais, pourquoi avait-il besoin de consoler mon épouse ? J'étais le seul à pouvoir et devoir la rassurer. Mu par un sentiment de jalousie intense, je me levai et m'approchai rapidement de mon Isabella, passant mon bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi, montrant clairement à Carlisle que je ne lui laisserais pas avoir mon épouse.

Son sourire se fana, quand il me vit alors qu'Isabella se figea dans mes bras. Je fus surpris de la sentir se tendre, elle n'avait jamais eu de mouvement de recul envers moi. Mais avant de m'inquiéter pour la réaction de ma femme, je fusillai l'homme en face de moi. Je devais lui faire passer le message que je savais qui il était. Et que je l'avais à l'œil. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas voulu le confronter à ses actes, mais j'étais intimement convaincu maintenant qu'il était le tueur et je n'allais pas le laisser s'en prendre à ma Bella.

Après un moment sans bouger, notre attention fut attirée par un mouvement du groupe. Emmett, en tête, venait d'arriver avec un plat de pâtes me semblait-il. D'après ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, c'était nos dernières réserves. Chacun de nous prit place autour de la table, mangeant en silence.

- Nous sommes quel jour ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment, ayant besoin d'avoir un repère.

- Vendredi répondit mon épouse.

- Ça fait donc 6 jours que nous sommes là ?

- Nous sommes arrivés samedi dernier...Pourquoi ? Tu ne te souviens plus ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- J'ai perdu un peu la notion du temps, je crois. Kate n'est pas là ? M'étonnai-je, réalisant que je n'avais plus revu la jeune femme depuis sa crise hystérique.

- Je ne sais pas. Murmura Isabella, clairement mal à l'aise. Son regard était plus terne qu'habituellement, signe qu'elle n'était pas bien. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la perturber si ce n'est le fait que nous étions toujours coincés sur cette maudite île.

- Eh bébé, ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, j'en ai juste marre d'être ici, c'est toujours la même chose. Avoua-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la tempête va finir par se calmer et nous pourrons quitter cet endroit.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Répondit-elle en me fixant intensément.

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir à toutes nos options. La première était de continuer ainsi, attendant tranquillement que la tempête se calme, espérant être ainsi sauvés. Mais si le meurtrier était le premier à nous trouver ? Ne devrions-nous pas essayer de nous s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit? Oui, c'était la solution, nous devions braver le cyclone et partir de cet enfer.

- Bella, tu me fais confiance ? Lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.

- Nous allons quitter cet endroit de malheur, viens...murmurai-je en l'entraînant de force avec moi. Je parcourais les quelques pas qui nous séparait du restaurant, me rappelant qu'une porte au fond de la cuisine permettait de sortir et d'être rapidement sur la plage. Mais Isabella s'immobilisa.

- Edward ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, enfin si j'aimerais quitter cette île mais pas comme ça. Nous devons attendre. Asséna mon épouse.

- Je sais que tu as peur, mais fais moi confiance. Tanya, Félix, James, Irina et Kate ne sont pas perdus dans le dédale des couloirs, ils sont morts !

- Edward, s'il te plaît ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu ? Veux-tu rester ici et attendre la mort ? Hurlai-je à mon tour.

- Je... écoute, tu dois te calmer. Ne tente rien de stupide. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. M'assura-t-elle.

- Je sais qu'avec la tempête nous prenons des risques mais il n'y a plus à manger et un meurtrier rode dans l'hôtel.

- Edward, Il n'y a que toi qui croit avoir vu un meurtrier ! Ouvre les yeux, pour moi mon amour, je t'en prie. Me supplia-t-elle pleurant de plus belle.

- Non, non... Tu dois me croire Isabella. Insistai-je à mon tour, ne voulant pas la perdre.

Le noir, le néant... un moment j'étais au milieu de cette cuisine hurlant après celle qui était la femme de ma vie et l'instant d'après j'étais dans le noir absolu. Que c'était-il passé ? Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais une violente douleur à la base du crane me fit les refermer fortement. Des images floues et incompréhensibles défilaient devant mes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder dessus, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton avance accélérée. Après un moment qui me parut interminable, la douleur partit et les images cessèrent. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, me retrouvant allongé regardant vers le plafond et ce lustre lugubre dans la pénombre du hall de l'hôtel.

- Edward, comment te sens tu ? Murmura ma femme.

- Je... j'ai mal à la tête réussi-je à lui dire... je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'elle me tendait un verre et deux cachets. Je les avalai sans discuter, voulant absolument faire cesser ce marteau piqueur.

- Reste allongé encore un moment. Tu as besoin de repos. Déclara doucement mon épouse.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Osai-je la questionner.

- Tu te rappelles de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- On était dans la cuisine, on se disputait... je voulais partir d'ici et tu ne voulais pas me suivre. Me rappelai-je.

- Oh ... fit-elle le son de sa voix trahissant sa déception. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait peinée, à moins qu'elle soit juste contrariée de notre dispute pendant notre lune de miel ?

- Oh quoi Bella ?

- Je … non rien, tu t'es évanoui dans la cuisine et en tombant tu t'es cogné l'arrière de la tête. M'apprit-elle. Mais le ton de sa voix trahissait son malaise. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où il provenait. Bien-sûr nous nous étions disputés mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde, ce n'était pas notre première dispute et vu les circonstances on pouvait difficilement se culpabiliser de craquer.

- Eh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et oublie cette dispute. On oublie d'accord ? Tentai-je pour la rassurer.

- Merci Edward, tu ne vas plus essayer de quitter l'île ? Me demanda-t-elle intimidée

- On en reparlera plus tard, pour le moment j'ai besoin d'un bon café. Avouai-je.

Une journée de plus défila sans changement. La tempête continuait de hurler dehors, les branches et autres détritus à voler en tout sens. Nous n'avions plus d'eau chaude, toujours pas d'électricité, et pratiquement plus de nourriture. Le personnel de l'hôtel, continuait malgré tout à faire bonne figure sous les ordres de Carlisle alors que les clients restant semblaient résignés.

Malgré l'absence d'eau chaude, j'avais besoin d'une douche. J'en informai ma femme et Carlisle m'imposa d'y aller avec un couple, Aro Volturi et sa femme. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec eux. C'était sans doute les doyens de l'hôtel. Ils avaient eux aussi besoin de retourner dans leur suite qui était au deuxième étage, Madame Volturi était à court de médicaments. J'acceptai de les accompagner jusqu'à leur suite et de prendre ma douche chez eux à contre cœur. Le passage sous l'eau fut plus que rapide, lorsque la fraîcheur intense de l'eau traversa mon corps, je fus pris de tremblements et regrettais presque mon envie de douche. Finalement je ne dû prendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. Aro se tenait devant moi, le regard dans le vide. Je m'avançais alors lentement de peur de l'effrayer.

- Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandai-je voyant son corps trembler de peur. Il secoua la tête et se mit à crier.

- Non, non ! S'il vous plaît... gémissait-il Sa main gauche vint comprimer sa poitrine. Comprenant qu'il allait faire un malaise je me précipitai vers lui, l'allongeant au sol.

- Aro, tenez bon je vais chercher Carlisle il pourra vous aider. Déclarai-je. Puis me saisissant de la lampe torche, je couru jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé dans la salle, je la scannais rapidement trouvant l'homme que je cherchais confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un vieux journal à la main.

- Carlisle, l'appelai-je en me dirigeant vers lui. J'essayai de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes.

- Edward un problème ? Où sont les Volturi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Justement, Aro semble faire un malaise, peut-être une crise cardiaque. Je l'ai laissé dans sa chambre mais je n'ai pas vu madame Volturi en partant. Réalisai-je soudainement.

- Bien allons voir ce que nous fait ce vieil homme. Répondit-il sans se départir de son calme.

De retour au chevet de Monsieur Volturi c'était malheureusement trop tard. Il venait semble-t-il de succomber à une violente crise cardiaque. J'aidai Carlisle à recouvrir son corps, me demandant si nous allions le laisser dans cette pièce

- Que va-t-on faire ? Le questionnai-je.

- Pour le moment pas grand chose. On ne peut pas le descendre il est trop lourd et je ne veux pas inquiéter le reste du groupe. Il va rester là. Décida le propriétaire de l'hôtel.

Las de me battre avec lui contre ses choix, je ne discutai pas et le suivi docilement. Supplicia, la femme d'Aro ne semblait être nulle part. Encore une personne disparue supplémentaire. Je ne comprenais pas comment Carlisle pouvait garder son calme, alors qu'il était évident qu'en plus du cyclone interminable qui nous bloquait sur l'île nous avions manifestement un tueur en série au sein de l'hôtel. Était-il parmi nous dans le hall ? Si c'était le cas, il ne fallait plus que je laisse ma femme seule. Je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Mais peut-être l'homme ne s'était pas joint au reste du groupe ? Trop de questions tournaient dans mon esprit et une violente migraine me vrilla le crane m'obligeant à m'affaler sur les escaliers que j'étais entrain de descendre à la suite de Carlisle. Celui-ci m'aida à rejoindre le hall et m'allongea sur l'un des matelas disponible.

Je dus m'endormir une nouvelle fois car ce fut le bruit d'une discussion houleuse qui me réveilla. Je ne comprenais pas tout les mots échangés mais je reconnaissais la voix mélodieuse de ma femme. J'essayais de me concentrer pour savoir de quoi elle parlait et avec qui, mais les rares mots qui parvenaient à mon cerveau me semblaient incohérents. Afin de mieux comprendre la teneur de l'échange, je me redressai sur un coude, regardant dans la direction d'où provenait le son. Mais aussitôt que j'avais levé le regard vers les deux personnes qui parlaient, elles se turent en me regardant fixement. Carlisle me souriait comme à son habitude. Ce sourire qui semble vous dire que tout va bien. Un frisson de terreur me parcouru. Cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance et ce, depuis le premier jour mais je n'avais aucune preuve contre lui. Et jusqu'à présent seul mon instinct me dictait de me méfier. Quant à ma femme, elle semblait tellement fatiguée, à bout de force. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Je me levai et me précipitai vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, ça va ? La questionnai-je en passant mes mains sur son doux visage. Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me sourire et d'acquiescer. En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus que le personnel de présent. Le reste des clients semblait avoir disparu. Étonné de cette constatation, je me tournais à nouveau vers Carlisle.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je presque effrayé de la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

- Les autres ? Me répondit-il l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais.

- On était plus nombreux, où est passé le reste des résidents ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus que le personnel ? M'agaçai-je.

- Edward, calme toi. Tu as eu une semaine difficile, et tu as besoin de te reposer. Déclara Carlisle.

Je regardai partout, cherchant une réponse à mes questions. Quand en jetant un regard par la fenêtre je me rendis compte que la tempête avait cessé. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. C'était ma chance de me sauver de cette île maudite. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai le bras d'Isabella et me mis à courir aussi vite que possible en direction de la sortie. Ma femme trébucha plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le ponton où une petite barque de bois attendait.

- Bella, monte dedans dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. La pressai-je mais ma femme ne bougea pas. Elle semblait paralysée sur le quai, ne comprenant pas ce que je lui demandai.

- Isabella ! Hurlai-je, mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant. Je m'approchai d'elle passant l'une de mes mains autour de sa taille et l'autre sous son menton pour lui lever le visage et qu'elle me regarde. Quand enfin ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, je pus y lire tout un tas d'émotions. Mais je pus aussi voir qu'elle ne me suivrait pas.

- Edward, pleura-t-elle, je ne peux pas te suivre.

- Ne fait pas ça, n'abandonne pas Bella, on peut y arriver. La suppliai-je.

- Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

- Crois-moi j'ai très bien compris et c'est pour ça que nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite. La priai-je en essuyant ses larmes qui ravageaient son si beau visage.

- Non, je ne te suivrai pas ! S'énerva-t-elle tout en reculant loin de moi.

- Bella ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je... Elle s'arrêta de parler sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Carlisle accompagné d'Emmett et Jasper venait d'arriver à notre hauteur.

- Edward, concentre toi. M'intima-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, je fronçai les sourcils essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il me disait. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, il était le seul à avoir pu tuer chaque personne sans attirer l'attention tout en pouvant cacher les corps. Il connaissait parfaitement la résidence, certainement aussi bien que celui qui l'avait construit.

- Bella, je t'en prie viens avec moi, la suppliai-je une dernière fois. Mais elle secoua la tête, des larmes ravageaient son visage. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller la prendre dans mes bras la serrer, lui sécher ses larmes mais si je ne partais pas maintenant, j'étais certain d'être le prochain à mourir des mains de Carlisle.

Celui-ci s'approchait lentement de moi, il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Effrayé qu'il me tue devant mon amour, je n'eus d'autre choix que de fuir. Je sautais dans la barque, et commençais à ramer aussi vite que je le pouvais. Conscient d'avoir abandonné mon épouse aux mains d'un meurtrier, je ne contrôlais plus mes larmes. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Elle avait refusé de venir avec moi...

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, mes bras commençaient à brûler sous l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir pour maintenir la barque en mouvement. Soudainement, une brume épaisse s'abattit tout autour de mon embarcation de fortune, rendant l'avancée difficile. Je ne savais plus vers où me diriger.

J'avais l'impression de ramer depuis des heures interminables, chaque muscle de mon corps hurlait de douleur. Et je ne voyais rien à l'horizon le brouillard était tellement dense que je ne voyais pas l'intégralité de ma petite barque. Las, je lâchais les rames, m'allongeant en chien de fusil au fond de l'embarcation, je pleurais la perte de ma femme. J'avais peu d'espoir de la retrouver vivante.

_- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Entendis-je d'une voix étouffée._

_- Nous allons pouvoir commencer le traitement approprié..._

_- Et combien de chance avons-nous pour qu'il s'en sorte ?_

_- Tout dépendra de sa volonté. Mais c'est la meilleure thérapie._

Ces voix me donnaient le tournis, je n'arrivais pas à me remémorer où j'étais ce que j'avais fait. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais à peine mes pupilles furent elles soumises à la lumière vive qu'une douleur violente me vrilla la tête me faisant fermer fortement mes paupières.

_- Edward, ne lutte pas. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, tu es de retour parmi nous. Je suis Carlisle., ton médecin._

_Entendre cette voix, sentir sa main sur mon bras déclencha une myriade d'image. Mon mariage, la lune de miel, les meurtres, l'abandon de ma femme._

_- Que c'est-t-il passé ? Demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux reconnaissant qu'une personne ait abaissé les stores. Devant moi ce tenait celui qui se disait être mon médecin, légèrement en retrait je voyais mon Isabella, ma femme qui me souriait doucement. Son visage semblait avoir perdu toute vie, ses yeux étaient ternes et tristes, des cernes violettes étaient dessinées dessous. Elle semblait tellement faible que mon cœur se serra. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Mon esprit était trop embrouillé, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité._

_- Tu as vécu une épreuve traumatisante et nous sommes en train de te soigner. Repris le médecin_

_- Traumatisante ?_

_Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait, et je n'étais pas certain de vouloir le faire. Une sorte d'instinct me poussait à ne pas l'écouter. Que quoi qu'il me dise, cela allait être pire que de ne pas savoir...Mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car il continua._

_- Edward, vous avez assisté au meurtre de vos quatre enfants, Tanya, James Irina et Félix.. Vos agresseurs vous ont immobilisé et ont tué devant vous vos enfants. Seul la petite Kate a pu être sauvée. Votre femme, Isabella n'était pas chez vous ce soir là, vous étiez seul avec eux._

_- Je … je ne me souviens de rien ... pleurais-je._

_- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? Me demanda l'homme en blouse blanche._

_- Mon mariage... répondis-je en fixant mon regard dans celui de mon épouse._

_- Votre mariage date de 8 ans..._

_- Je suis fatigué… le coupai-je. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer cette discussion que je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais dormir, juste dormir. Ne plus avoir ce mal de tête incessant._

_- Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer..._

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me laissai emporter par le néant et je sombrai à nouveau.

Nous étions enfin mariés, depuis que je l'avais rencontré j'avais su qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de ce monde. Immédiatement après la cérémonie, nous étions partis pour notre lune de miel.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, nous étions pratiquement arrivés à destination. L'île d'Esmée, une île au large des côtes brésiliennes, un petit paradis sur terre, parfais pour fêter notre lune de miel.

Nous étions enlacés à l'avant du bateau qui nous menait vers notre petit coin d'éden.


	10. L'évènement

MADNESS CONTEST

Titre de l'histoire: L'évènement

Personnage(s) choisi(s) : Bella/Jasper

Disclaimer:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

_« Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle__  
><em>_Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,__  
><em>_Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle__  
><em>_II nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits » Spleen, Charles Baudelaire._

Après l'événement, l'hôte noir s'était invité dans son esprit, masse visqueuse qui se déployait jusque dans les recoins de son cerveau, qui occupait tout l'espace, ne laissant pratiquement aucun répit, parasitant chaque pensée, annihilant tout élan vital. Ainsi elle se trainait de pièce en pièce, corps affaissé et tête pleine de l'hôte noir, écrasée par quelque poids invisible.

A certains moments, quand la douleur et la culpabilité la broyaient, elle souhaitait se jeter contre un mur, tête en avant, pour se briser physiquement, donner une consistance à la douleur, une matérialité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la retenait. Elle se contentait de se griffer, de se frapper, et tandis que la souffrance physique affluait, l'hôte noir se retirait un peu.

Ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la vie de sa famille, les choses du monde, l'indifféraient. Tout était pesant, si infiniment accablant, que chaque acte du quotidien demandait une force surhumaine, spectaculaire, qu'elle n'avait pas. La légèreté de l'instant faisait partie d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps, dans lequel l'évènement n'était pas arrivé. Elle essayait en vain de se rappeler comment c'était de ne pas sentir peser sur elle chaque minute. Sans le martèlement lancinant du vide.

Elle n'était plus là. Elle se contentait de n'être pas là au milieu des autres. Elle ne faisait même pas semblant, un effort poli qui aurait maintenu une certaine harmonie sociale. Les gens lui parlaient à voix basse, aucun éclat de voix, aucun mot sur le fil, tendancieux, qui eût pu évoquer l'évènement. Elle aurait voulu qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on la laisse crever tranquille dans un coin.

Décompensation, mélancolie, dépression dans sa forme unipolaire : autant de termes médicaux qui glissaient sur elle. Ca n'était que des mots, et ceux qui les prononçaient n'avaient pas à en expérimenter la réalité. Les premiers jours, on lui donna des calmants… Puis elle refusa d'autres tranquillisants, béquille chimique qui aurait pu la remettre à flot. Outre sa méfiance pour de tels traitements, elle estimait qu'elle méritait de souffrir, là était sa punition. Ses parents avaient assez de compréhension ou d'indifférence pour la laisser faire.

Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre avec leur médocs, leur compréhension, leurs thérapies en tout genre. Elle refusait d'en parler, cette dissection froide de la situation. Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques mois de cette léthargie, au beau milieu de l'hiver, elle revint habiter dans son propre appartement. Revint aussi un peu dans la vie, la vie nocturne branchée, qui n'était qu'un moyen parmi d'autres de s'oublier. Se dissoudre.

Ceux qu'elle considérait autrefois comme ses amis se trémoussaient toujours dans les boites de Soho. Sourires désinvoltes, bouteilles de champagne qu'on ouvrait en riant, exhibition de sapes hors de prix. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Elle s'était remise à les fréquenter sans grand enthousiasme, à danser au milieu d'eux, à danser frénétiquement, et à boire, beaucoup. Et pendant que la ville se réveillait, elle allait dormir sa vie.

En sortant de l'une de ces soirées, à l'aube, les cheveux encore collés à sa nuque tiède, elle aperçut un garçon. Il était assis sur un trottoir, emmitouflé dans une lourde veste de laine, une guitare posée à côté de lui. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière pour essayer de se réchauffer. En le voyant son cœur se tordit un peu et elle ressentit ce qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des mois : de l'intérêt pour quelque chose.

Animée par cet élan nouveau, elle s'éloigna du groupe. Elle se posta devant lui, sortit un billet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

Il leva les yeux brièvement sur elle, accepta le billet en marmonnant un merci. Puis après avoir regardé le billet attentivement il leva la tête, ses yeux s'attardant sur elle cette fois. Comme s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, il dit :

- Tu m'as donné cent dollars.

- Je sais.

- C'est … beaucoup d'argent…. Merci.

Ses amis l'interpellèrent : « Bella, tu viens ? »

- Allez-y je prendrai un taxi.

Elle aurait pu en rester là et continuer cette existence vaine et douloureuse qui lui faisait horreur. Le cocon douillet et lâche de la continuité. Mais elle voulait instaurer du changement.

Elle s'assit près de lui, en resserrant son manteau tout contre elle. Le froid la sortait de la torpeur moite du club, la ramenait à cette réalité brute.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la dévisageait, incrédule, les yeux rétrécis par la fatigue. Elle remarqua leur couleur, claire, quelque chose de pur à l'intérieur. La couleur de l'espoir. Sa coiffure était étrange, sa nuque était rasée et le reste de ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval.

- Jasper.

- Tu vis dans la rue depuis longtemps?

Il hésita à répondre, semblait perturbé qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresse à son cas.

- Un an.

Il était si jeune…

- Ça te dit de venir dormir chez moi pour quelques jours ?

Elle avait dit ça dans l'impulsion de l'instant, sans réfléchir, premier geste spontané depuis des mois, énergie du désespoir. Elle ne songea pas au fait qu'il puisse être déséquilibré, dangereux, ou simplement mal intentionné. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

- C'est la dernière blague à la mode? Y'a tes potes qui attendent un peu plus loin pour voir ma réaction ?

Elle se justifia :

- Non, non, pas du tout. C'est sérieux. J'ai un grand appartement, avec une chambre de libre. J'habite à quelques rues d'ici.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il se méfiait, la jaugeait.

- Il n'y a aucun piège je te promets.

Il finit par accepter, bon gré mal gré, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux en taxi. Elle l'installa dans la chambre d'amis après avoir mis des draps propres, insista sur le fait qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Sa remarque lui parut stupide après coup : il n'avait pas de chez lui.

En dépit de ses efforts pour le mettre à l'aise, il préféra s'attarder sur le canapé le premier soir, comme si le confort l'effrayait, risquait de l'amollir. Il disait ne pas avoir sommeil. Mais tandis que Bella regardait la télévision sur le fauteuil, à côté, il s'était endormi. Elle le couvait de l'œil, attendrie, se sentait apaisée.

Jasper passait la journée dehors -sans doute pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un parasite-, vaquait à des occupations dont il ne parlait pas le soir venu.

Bella, quant à elle, sortait peu. Quand le courage la prenait, ne pouvant plus conduire, elle allait se balader à pied autour de chez elle, parfois jusqu'à Central Park. Mais c'était une épreuve, l'endroit grouillait d'enfants qui couraient et riaient. Leur joie l'oppressait. Elle préférait rester à l'intérieur, à lire des livres ou à regarder des films.

Son comportement indiquait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça pour lui. Il était sur la défensive, parlait peu, ne posait pas de questions personnelles. Ce qui arrangeait Bella dans un sens. Même s'il ne montrait pas beaucoup de gratitude, Bella ne remettait pas en question son geste. En le voyant reposé et bien nourri, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait inutile.

Après quelques jours de cohabitation néanmoins, Jasper se montra curieux :

Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas ou ne vas pas à la fac?

J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé…

Ils mangeaient des plats chinois devant la télévision. Il avait reposé la petite boite en carton qui contenait des nouilles.

Ah bon. Quelque chose de sérieux ?

Elle n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet, de peur qu'il ne lui colle une étiquette « cinglée », et encore moins de parler de l'évènement.

Des problèmes psychologiques. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler, désolée.

Bouffée d'angoisse diffuse, de haine contre elle-même, envie de se bousiller : elle sut qu'elle sombrait dans un nouvel épisode. Juste après le repas, elle était allée s'enfouir sous sa couette.

Le lendemain soir, elle n'avait pas bougé. Jasper toqua à sa porte, lança un : « Bella, t'es là ? » inquiet, et comme elle ne répondait pas, entra dans la chambre.

Il baissa les couvertures avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Elle ne dormait pas mais elle était absolument immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, hagards. Elle aurait pu être morte.

« Tu t'es levée aujourd'hui ? ». Elle fit non de la tête, incapable de parler. Parler lui demandait une énergie trop importante dans de tels moments.

Il l'aida à s'extirper du lit, lui fit couler un bain et tandis qu'elle ramollissait dans l'eau brûlante, il avait préparé un repas. Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux, lui la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle restait couchée, se levait pour manger ce qu'il lui préparait, comme un oisillon attendant la béquée dans son nid. Pour le remercier, elle faisait des efforts faramineux pour participer aux conversations.

Jasper avait abaissé ses défenses, s'était ouvert, laisser-aller typique de celui qui a aperçu les vilains secrets de l'autre. Il lui confia des choses personnelles, lui raconta pourquoi il était parti de chez lui. Sa mère mourut alors qu'il avait tout juste 18 ans et son beau-père étant un connard de première, il n'avait pas supporté la confrontation. Il était parti, créchait chez des copains, avait l'impression de les déranger au bout d'un moment et avait finalement atterri dans la rue.

Une semaine plus tard, son humeur s'était un peu améliorée. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, elle s'intéressait difficilement à une nouvelle de Tchekhov – sa capacité de concentration s'était étiolée-, alors qu'il était plongé dans un film d'action.

Elle lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, s'amusant de son air absorbé. Elle se mit à observer sa mâchoire qui se contractait, sa nuque rasée, la peau blanche de son cou. Se laissa surprendre par l'envie sourde qui réveilla son ventre, ce besoin impérieux d'un contact, de toucher la peau.  
>Sentant ses yeux sur lui, il tourna la tête, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire gracieux et désarmant. Il avait l'un de ces sourires, immenses et contagieux, un sourire qui creusait d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues. Un sourire qui mettait en joie.<p>

Elle se sentit rougir. Moment de flottement, embarrassé, où chacun évalue le désir de l'autre.

Cette scène est vraiment naze, dit-il, honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit de mauvais goût.

Elle posa le livre et fit mine de s'intéresser au film. Elle crevait d'envie de l'embrasser mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, des mois que la maladie avait éteint tout désir. Le temps qu'elle trouve une manœuvre de séduction, le film était terminé, Jasper était parti, et elle se retrouva seule avec ce désir encombrant et maladroit.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il se rassit à côté d'elle, guitare à la main, et sourire en coin.

Tu veux que je te joue un truc ?

Avec plaisir…

Elle songea que c'était peut-être sa méthode à lui pour séduire les filles. Au cas où elles n'auraient pas succombé à ses grands sourires. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et commença à pincer les cordes. Bientôt elle reconnut une chanson qu'elle avait vaguement entendue dans un film. Air folk et triste qui prenait au corps, remuait des choses.  
>Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il s'en aperçut, il arrêta de jouer.<p>

Hé, c'était pas le but, te faire pleurer, dit-il en posant sa guitare.

Il la chamboulait, affolait ses constantes. Elle profita de cette proximité pour l'embrasser. Brièvement, promptement, à la manière d'un enfant espiègle, pour prendre la température, voir si son charme opérait. Attendit, honteuse, pétrifiée. Il vint s'assoir tout près d'elle, la regarda intensément et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs lèvres s'apprivoisaient, fondaient l'une sur l'autre. Elle chercha sa langue avec sa langue, joua avec, laissant trainer ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Ce contact ranimait chaque cellule de ce corps qu'elle croyait mort. Crépitement juste sous la peau, courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle attrapa sa main et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le tirant à sa suite.

Elle se déshabilla et se retrouva nue devant lui. Vulnérable, effrayée et impatiente. Il enleva ses vêtements à son tour. Ils étaient à égalité, deux corps dépouillés.

Il se colla contre elle, leurs peaux se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, avec impatience. Et les mains chaudes de Jasper, qui l'étreignaient, la caressaient, qui empoignaient ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle le fit basculer sur le lit. La peur avait fait place à la hardiesse. Elle farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet à la recherche d'un préservatif. Puis elle prit les choses en main, s'empalant sur son sexe doucement. Elle ondulait lentement, profitait de chaque sensation qui montait de son bas-ventre. Elle captura ses poignets, les serrant avec fermeté et intensifia ses mouvements, sans jamais cesser de le regarder. Puis il la fit basculer sur le dos. Ses coups de rein se firent intenses, les rapprochaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle gémissait, enfonçait ses doigts dans la chair de son dos. C'était si bon qu'elle aurait pu pleurer. Il attendit l'apogée de son plaisir à elle pour jouir. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à discuter et à faire l'amour.

Ils vécurent des jours bleus et des nuits blanches. Heures passées à se remplir de l'autre, à s'étourdir de l'odeur de sa peau. Ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés, ne se décollaient plus l'un de l'autre, par peur de voir le bonheur s'enfuir par le moindre espace laissé entre eux.

Un dimanche matin, entre le café les tartines, les parents sonnèrent à la porte. Jasper dormait encore. Ils avaient appris qu'un sans-abri vivait dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient pour leur fille et l'idée leur déplaisait fortement. C'était bien malheureux tous ces gens qui vivaient dans la rue, mais Bella, dans son état, ne verrait pas si quelqu'un tentait d'abuser de la situation.

Qu'est ce qui te fait peur exactement, qu'il me montre ce que peut être la vraie vie ?

Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur toi c'est tout.

Ils lui conseillaient de le mettre à la porte et elle leur conseillait de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Le surlendemain, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle après avoir fait des courses, elle trouva une note qu'elle parcourut fébrilement.

« Bella,

tu as beaucoup fait pour moi et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Seulement je ne suis pas à ma place, je ne le serai jamais. Quoi que je ressente pour toi, je n'appartiens pas à ton monde. J'ai bien compris que ta famille n'accepterait jamais notre relation. Et je ne souhaite pas que tu aies des ennuis avec eux à cause de moi. Je n'oublierai jamais qu'une fille telle que toi ait voulu un temps être avec un garçon tel que moi. »

Jasper n'était plus là. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et constata que ses affaires aussi avaient disparu. Son cœur parut s'arrêter. Puis il s'emballa, cognant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait beau respirer très vite, de plus en plus vite elle avait l'impression que l'oxygène ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses poumons. L'angoisse. L'angoisse revenait, les idées noires, l'idée que la mort était toute proche. Il lui sembla qu'elle était un grain de poussière, minuscule, insignifiant, sur la terre. Que ça ne gênerait personne si elle disparaissait maintenant.

Elle composa le numéro de ses parents, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle connaissait bien les manœuvres sournoises de son père, le sentiment de toute-puissance que lui conférait son aisance financière. Il était forcément responsable.

Il est parti ! s'écria-t-elle. Jasper est parti ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Calme-toi chérie. C'est mieux comme ça. Ce garçon n'allait t'apporter que des problèmes.

Ils ne comprenaient pas que ce qu'il lui apportait était précieux, inestimable, qu'ils avaient tout gâché. Bouleversée, elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bains, ouvrit un tiroir et trouva les flacons d'anxiolytiques et d'antidépresseurs. Elle en versa deux dans le creux de sa main et avala tout ce qu'elle put. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle vit une silhouette floue qui s'affairait autour d'elle. Sons étouffés, tête dans du coton, corps qui lâchait prise.

Elle se réveilla à l'hôpital. Un médecin à l'air compatissant et aux temps grisonnantes lui expliqua qu'on avait du lui faire un lavage d'estomac, mais qu'elle était sortie d'affaire à présent. Il lui conseillait vivement de se faire « suivre » par quelqu'un et de prendre un traitement adéquat. Elle hochait la tête sans conviction, sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Quelqu'un voulait la voir. Elle murmura qu'elle ne souhaitait voir personne. Quand on lui annonça que c'était le jeune homme qui l'avait amenée ici, elle fut partagée entre l'espoir de revoir Jasper et la honte qu'il l'ait découverte dans cet état.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Lui prit la main. Tout en la serrant il ne cesser de répéter qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas du partir. Son père avait attendu qu'il sorte de l'immeuble la veille au matin, lui avait dit ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il était comme un animal blessé pour elle, qu'elle faisait ça pour réparer les choses. Réparer les choses.

Il était même allé jusqu'à lui offrir de l'argent pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Il avait bien entendu refusé l'argent. Mais les paroles de son père avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit et avaient réussi à le troubler.

Il se justifiait auprès de Bella :

J'ai pensé que je n'étais rien pour toi. Et puis en réfléchissant je me suis dit, peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir habiter chez toi. Ce qu'on a vécu c'était réel. C'était vraiment réel, soupira t'il.

Oui, ça l'était.

Je me sens tellement mal d'avoir voulu te quitter en sachant tout ça…C'était minable.

Elle lui pardonnait. En silence, en souriant. Peut-être était-ce la vérité, peut-être avait-elle voulu réparer. Mais ça n'enlevait rien à ses sentiments pour lui. Il recommença à lui caresser doucement la main.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'air lui semblait moins irrespirable. Elle avait cette conscience lucide mais pas implacable des choses. Par la fenêtre du taxi qui les reconduisait chez elle, elle aperçut les cerisiers en fleurs, non loin de la 59ème rue, magnifiques nuages roses dans la grisaille habituelle. La nature avait fait la morte pendant des mois et la voilà qui renaissait, vibrante et colorée, plus belle que jamais. Ce spectacle anodin l'émut. Elle avait l'impression de revoir les couleurs pour la première fois depuis une éternité, de percevoir les sons avec plus d'acuité. Jasper avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

Une fois chez, elle se changea, puis ils ressortirent acheter des fleurs. Un bouquet de lys blancs. Ils allèrent à pieds jusqu'à Lexington Avenue. Un an plus tôt elle avait vu un enfant mourir dans cette rue. Elle déposa les fleurs par terre et avec elles un peu de son fardeau. Même si la justice l'avait reconnue non coupable, elle savait qu'elle vivrait pour toujours avec la culpabilité d'avoir pris une vie, celle d'un petit garçon de 5 ans qui avait voulu traverser la route tout seul. Mais elle n'était plus seule. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Et son cœur bien que désespérément lourd se gonfla de l'espoir fou de jours moins noirs.


	11. La petite fille au bois joli

**MADNESS CONTEST**

**La petite fille au bois joli - songe d'une nuit d'été**

**Personnages : Edward/Bella**

Disclamer:**  
><strong>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : .fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Voici 10 ans que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

10 longues années...

Je m'en souviens encore...J'étais dans ce parc, aux abords de la ville, près de chez nous. Ma mère, trop occupée à crier au téléphone sur son ex de mari ne me surveillait pas, m'avait-elle un jour ne serais-ce que porté un peu d'attention ? Je jouais avec mon ballon, seul, dans ce parc isolé, coupé du monde. Mon ballon entre les mains, je me sentais fort, loin de mon habituelle tristesse, celle que je ressentais tous les jours dans ma vie d'enfant. Je jouais seul, tirais, lançait, rattrapais...Après avoir lancé mon ballon trop fort, celui-ci alla se loger à l'extérieur du parc, dans la forêt sombre et noire derrière le terrain. Intrépide que j'étais, je ne m'interrogeais point sur la dangerosité de la forêt où il était allé tomber. Personne n'allait jamais dans celle-ci, d'après les légendes de cette petite bourgade, des créatures surnaturelles y avaient déjà été aperçues et, il y a de ça quelques centaines d'années, dévoraient les habitants de nos contrées. Bien sûr, comme tout enfant, j'avais peur mais je ne sais pourquoi, cette peur amplifiait la fascination en moi. Le mystère m'a toujours attiré, les choses étranges aussi...

J'étais jeune mais, malgré tout ce que ma jeunesse pouvait m'accorder de bonheur simple et désuet, j'avais déjà, dès lors, cette note de désespoir en moi, comme si... la fin de mon existence n'était pas une fin en soit, plus une délivrance...

C'est là que je la vit. Elle, à peu près du même âge que moi. Je ne pensais pas possible qu'une telle créature puisse exister. De mes yeux d'enfant, je sentais déjà qu'elle était différente. Je m'approchais à pas de loup. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir aperçu, ne serais-ce qu'entendu. Cette fille ressemblait à un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel. Mon Ange. A quoi servait-il que je reste dans l'ombre ? J'avais beau être un gosse, je savais déjà ce que je voulais, et ce que je voulais se trouvait devant moi, assis sur ce tronc d'arbre - tombé l'année dernière d'un centenaire magnifique qui appartenait depuis toujours à la ville - éclairé par les faibles halos que la forêt laissait filtrer à travers ses feuilles. J'étais courageux, je n'avais pas peur. Je me mis à m'approcher lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Cette fille était différente des filles de ma classe. Elle semblait totalement détachée du monde extérieur. Et moi, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. De son visage, de sa pureté. Je m'éclaircis la voix, je me sentais comme un voyeur, et on ne commence pas à un si jeune âge, n'est-ce pas ?

**- Excusez-moi ?** Ma voix était cassée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis si longtemps mais elle résonnait tout de même claire dans cette claire-obsure nuit d'été.

Malgré le bruit de ma voix, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendue, ou alors ne pas vouloir daigner m'accorder ne serais-ce qu'un peu d'importance...

**- Mademoiselle ? Euh...Fille ?**

Pas de réponse, pas de regards. Elle se contentait de regarder au loin.

_Bon ben c'est pas parce qu'elle me répond pas et qu'elle n'est pas polie, que je suis obligé d'être pareil !, _Je ne pu m'empêcher de grommeler.

**- Euh, ça vous...te dérange que je vienne récupérer mon ballon près de cette souche ?** Ma voie, toute fluette qu'elle était, ne semblait toujours pas l'intéresser. Peut-être fallait-il que je me mette à danser la samba pour capter son regard. Je grimaçais à cette pensée vraiment, mais alors vraiment, débile. M'entendait-elle ? Ne lui avait-on pas appris à parler à la naissance ? Ètait-elle sourde ?

Je récupérais mon ballon, qui était aller rouler, traître qu'il était, au pied de la toute jeune fille, qui, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Me regardant, encore moins. Je l'attrapais, ne tournant pas la tête pour la voir ,elle, ne voulant pas la contrarier. J'allait partir quand une idée soudain me prit. Je n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de sociable mais ça ne sert à rien de rester dans sa bulle, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, ma mère ne se soucierais même pas de mon absence, trop prise par ses 'problèmes' personnels. Je m'assis sur la bûche, à distance respectable de la fille, ni trop loin, ni trop près. J'étais nerveux. Je n'aimais pas trop parler, encore moins à une inconnue qui se foutais que je sois là ou non.

**-Euh, vu que tu es toute seule je peux peut-être te tenir un peu compagnie...Euh...je, je m'appelle Edward.** J'avais un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, mes dents écartées démontraient que j'avais un besoin urgent d'aller chez le dentiste. Je lui tendis la main, une des leçons de notre gouvernante, Sue. J'étais né gentleman et le resterais. Bien sûr, pas une parole, pas un regard. Je me retournais en grommelant et regardais le ciel. Tiens, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il fusse si tard. 18h, tout au plus...Une légère brise souffla, amenant son parfum jusqu'à moi, effluve d'été, fruité et sablé. J'en était déboussolé. Cette fille avait tellement de saveur qu'il était difficile de choisir laquelle on préférait. Je restais assis, contemplant la fin d'un temps et le début d'un nouveau, le jour en déclin et l'annonce triomphante de la nuit. Combien de temps restais-je là ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais est qu'un intense apaisement me gagna, me donnant presque envie de rester là toute la nuit et toute la vie s'il le faut. Juste elle et moi. Cette petite fille...ma petite fille au bois joli...Je souris à cette pensée...

**- Edward ! Edward ! AH, il est encore parti où ce gosse ? Il va réellement me donner des ulcères ! Il est pas plus intelligent que son père et que tous les autres ! Ah, si seulement je pouvais le laisser là et partir. Mais non, il a fallut que...**

Et blablabla. C'était toujours comme ça avec ma mère. Elle commençait et n'en finissait plus. Car, à cette instant précis, je pouvais assurer qu'au lieu de me chercher, elle préférais s'asseoir sur un banc et ressasser les malheurs de toute sa pauvre vie misérable. Ma mère...la femme que je détestait le plus au monde mais aussi celle que j'aimais le plus, que j'admirais le plus...du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Je l'observais. J'avais beau être natif de la petite ville de Forks où tout le monde se connaissait, je ne l'avais pour le moins jamais apperçut en ville, ni dans mon école, ce que je trouvais bien étrange, mais bon, je ne m'interrogeais plus trop sur l'étrangeté de cette fille à ce stade !

Je me leva, me retourna vers la fille qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que moi et, soudain, pris par une envie particulière, lui soufflais, telle une promesse :

**- À demain...**

Un certain rituel prit lieu à partir de ce jour. Je revenais chaque fin d'après-midi, après l'école et elle était toujours là, assise à la même place.

Ma petite fille au bois joli. Voilà comment je la surnommais suite à notre première rencontre. _Joli_, dans ma tête, _Joli_ dans les faits. Je ne savais pas son prénom, mais j'aimais tout de même donner un nom aux choses que j'appréciais. Je me rendis tous les jours dans ce bois, elle était toujours là. Sur cette souche. Ne m'adressant jamais aucune parole. Nous restions là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive et que je me vois dans l'obligation de partir. Parfois je parlais, attendant ses réactions qui n'arrivaient jamais. J'étais toujours déçu mais, en même temps, étrangement satisfait d'avoir pu partager un petit bout de mon existence avec cette fille qui me fascinais.

**- A demain**, lui disais-je toujours et ce jour-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

**-A demain Edward.**

Je m'apprêtait à partir mais, à l'entente de ses paroles, je me retournais, totalement étonné. Cette petite voix fluette et mélodique semblait sortir de nul part. Elle ressemblait à une mélodie oubliée, la voix d'un ange devenu chair, enfin, d'après ce que je m'imaginais. Cela faisait un mois que je venais tous les jours sans que mes parents ne s'en soucis plus que ça et elle ne m'avait encore jamais porté d'attention. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle avait retenu mon prénom que je lui avait dit lors de notre première rencontre. Dans ma tête, mon petit ange ne savait même parler. je me plaisais à penser qu'elle avait perdu sa langue. Mais le fait qu'elle ai encore usage de sa voix, ne la rendait que plus charmante et attrayante à mes yeux.

**- Euh, euh, oui, oui.**

J'était totalement étonné et, étrangement, euphorique. Elle m'avait parlé, à moi ! Puis, elle me regarda. Depuis la première fois que je la connaissais elle posa les yeux sur moi, enfouissant son regard fondant de chocolat dans le mien. Je me figeai. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais jamais vu de fille aussi belle. Elle rayonnait, littéralement et proprement, entre le croisement du soleil couchant et la lune triomphante pleine de mystère. Ses cheveux bruns voguait librement sur ses épaules, tels des vagues destructrices fouettant son visage. Son éternel robe blanche ne faisais qu'accentuer son côté surnaturel. Et ses yeux...Deux puits sans fond dans lesquels j'aimerais me jeter sans un regard en arrière. J'avais peut-être des pensées un peu morbide pour mon jeune âge mais je me rappelle que déjà, j'étais fasciné par tout ce qui faisait l'au-delà et le surnaturel. Et je le savais, en la voyant là, que jamais je ne pourrais vivre détaché de ces yeux là. Du haut de mon mètre 20, je ne faisais guère attention au fille de mon âge, qui, moi, se ressemblaient toutes : vides, sans intérêts. Je ne m'occupais encore moins des adultes à part ma mère, pour qui je vouais en secret, un véritable culte.

**- Euh, euh, je dois partir, je dois...euh...rentrer à la maison !**

Elle sembla se rendre compte de mon trouble et son rire argentin résonna dans toute la forêt, rendant un peu de vie à l'humidité grise et terne. Je me retournais et couru, trébuchais parfois, mais je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage pour aujourd'hui, mon coeur menaçant d'exploser. J'étais rouge de mon effort physique et de l'émotion par laquelle je venais d'être assailli. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi mon coeur battait-il comme ça ? Je décidais de laisser de côté cette émotion pour me concentrer uniquement sur cette fille qui m'obsédais.

À partir de ce jour, les choses changèrent. Elle souriait toujours plus, se jouait de mes émotions, qui, chaque jour, était de plus en plus forte, à l'instar de mes sentiments. Comment peut-on avoir déjà rencontrer son âme soeur à seulement 8 ans ? Je ne sais pas, mais je savais que c'était elle. Parfois, elle parlait, simplement deux mots, pour me dire bonjour, ou encore au revoir. C'était mes moments préférés de la journée. J'adorais tellement la voir et écouter le bruit de sa respiration tellement apaisante ou le son angélique de sa voix que je venais même les week-ends, et ce depuis 3 mois. Je n'avais pas tellement d'ami à l'école, seulement des connaissances et je préférais de loin _Joli_. Je lui avais demandé un jour comment elle s'appelait et elle s'était contenté de me sourire. C'est là que j'avais laissé passé un 'joli' du coin des lèvres, me faisant aussitôt rougir et grandir son sourire à elle.

Nous étions en train de commencer l'hiver et, un jour qu'il faisait particulièrement froid, elle me fit un grand sourire. Encore plus grand qu'il n'était d'habitude. Ce fut pour moi comme si une onde boréale venait de me toucher de ses brusques ondées ou plus dans mon état d'esprit d'antan, comme ci le père noël venait d'arriver et me faisais don de quelques cadeaxu en plus parce que j'avais été sage. J'avais toujours mon sac à dos sur les épaules et j'étais emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune que Sue m'avait obligé à porter, même si je trouvais ça franchement ringard. J'avais aussi des moufles et une écharpe assortis. De l'air frais sortait de ma bouche à chaque pas, comme si j'étais un buffle ou un truc dans le genre. J'aimais assez ce mot : buffle. Bella, pareille à elle-même, portait toujours cette robe blanche qui lui sied si bien. N'avait-elle pas froid ? Je ne cessais de m'interroger sur son compte mais en même temps, j'avais fini par abandonné une éventuelle réponse à mes questions.

**-Alors Edward, tu veux que je te fasse découvrir mon chez moi ?**

Je la regardais avec des yeux rond où brillait l'interrogation. Alors qu'elle attendait ma réaction, j'hochais la tête de haut en bas, si vite que celle-ci me tournait. Elle ria de mon empressement et me prit prestement la main. Elle courut, que dis-je, volât, je ne pouvais détaché mon regard tellement elle était belle. je ne sais comment nous nous retrouvâmes ici, mais nous étions au milieu d'une clairière. Au fond de celle-ci se trouvait une petite cabane, de celle que l'on trouve dans les jardins pour ranger le matériel de bricolage.

J'était complètement enthousiasmé par cette nouvelle découverte. Ces derniers jours, nous ne nous contentions pas de rester sur cet immense tronc d'arbre qui nous servait de perchoir, mais nous allions sans cesse plus loin dans la forêt. Celle-ci, qui me paraissais effrayante il y a de ça quelques mois, m'était maintenant aussi majestueuse que celle qui me la faisait découvrir. J'allais de découverte en découverte avec _Joli. _

Nous entrâmes dans ce petit cabanon où trônait un vieux lit, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité à l'époque mais je me disais aujourd'hui que c'était sûrement là que le vieux Compte à qui appartenait ma maison d'antan venait rencontrer sa maîtresse...Les draps étaient moisi et le sommier semblait rongé par les mites. Mais, à part ce petit inconvénient, la cabane me paraissait chaleureuse, d'une chaleur qui vous happe, vous invite à prendre place pour mieux vous enfermer toute votre vie.

**- Voici mon chez moi, tu aimes ?** Me rappela à la vie sa petite voix narquoise et fluette.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et sortit. Nous reprenions notre route suite à cette découverte. Ce cadeau, comme tous les cadeaux qu'elle m'avais fait, était magique. À son image. Ce petit éclat dans ma vie avait changé bien des choses, me disais-je.

Nous n'empruntions pas le même chemin que d'habitude et nous retrouvâmes dans un coin de la forêt, bordé de platane dont les feuilles mortes, mouillées par la précédente tempête, formaient un tapis moelleux sous nos pieds.

Elle se retourna vers moi et sourit.

**- N'est-ce pas magnifique Edward ? Cette nature et cette magnificence se révélant à tes yeux émerveillés ?**

Elle leva la tête vers les hauts platanes, et se mit à tourner sur elle même au milieu des feuilles mortes, un sourire plein de fraîcheur aux lèvres.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce magnifique spectacle.

C'est là que je m'en rendis compte. J'était complètement accro. Encore plus que ces glaces au chocolat que me donnait ma mère pour me calmer quand je lui tapais une crise. Encore plus que tous les jouets qu'on a pu me donner pour me faire croire à de l'affection alors qu'il n'y avait là qu'auto-satisfaction. Ces biens n'étaient que données périssables, n'étaient entre vos mains que pour une durée bien déterminée, étaient obsolètes. Elle, elle était éternelle. Toujours à mes côtés, à mes côtés pour toujours.

**- Joli, je t'aime.**

Elle ne sembla en rien choquée ni surprise et se contenta de fixer ses magnifiques pupilles aux miennes. Je ne failli pas face à son regard froid.

**- Edward, je pars**, me dit-elle, me fixant toujours, penchant la tête à droite, attendant silencieusement ma réaction. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire, mais ces yeux semblait froid et sombre.

Pernicieuse ? Non elle n'était pas comme ça. Un peu de perfidie se voyait tout de même dans son regard alors qu'elle me regardait. Une facette que je n'avais encore jamais vu mais qui m'effrayait quelque peu.

Mais encore plus, son absence de sentiments...

J'en fut éberlué. De son annonce, de sa réaction, de tout. Je venais de lui avouer que je l'aimais, même si j'étais très jeune, je venais de connaître ce que tout le monde attendais dans la vie, que certain même se désespérait de n'en voir que les pétales, et voici que j'en connaissais le premier chagrin. J'essayais de me retenir de pleurer car je ne voulais pas, pas devant elle. Mais je ne réussis pas. Je sentis les larmes couler de mes joues sans pouvoir les arrêter et finit par les laisser galoper librement. Je ne pouvais retenir ma peine, comme ce premier amour éploré.

Je la regardais une dernière fois, ne supportant pas de voir cet air vide dans son regard, comme ci ce que je lui avait dit plus tôt ne la concernait pas, comme ci elle s'en fichait. Je préférait m'en souvenir comme de ma petite fille au bois joli, cette fille pleine de vie, toujours silencieuse mais véritable lumière dans le gris terne de ma vie de môme. Alors, après un dernier regard à son encontre, je couru, plus vite encore que je n'ai jamais couru, pour échapper à ma douleur, à ma peine. Sans même un dernier au revoir. Je ne voulais plus la voir après ce coup de poignard au milieu du dos, pourquoi lui dirais-je au revoir ? Ça serait accepter qu'elle s'en allait, et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

Continuant une vie sans histoires et sans esclandres, j'atteignis mes 17 années, silencieusement, seul dans ma chambre, à écouter une énième fois un de mes CD préférés, un Joy Division.

_She said "I've lost control again"_

_And she screamed out, kicking on her side_

Dans ces rares moments d'euphories, je m'autorisais à lâcher du leste. Je chantais à tue tête dans ma chambre, sans m'interroger, profitant de cet état de totale liberté.

J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs, nous avions repris les cours il y avait peu de temps et je comptait tout de même avoir des notes potables pour pouvoir rentrer dans une université moyenne.

Mes passions ne se résumais qu'à écouter de la musique et à lire. J'adorais lire et j'adorais les histoires. Les histoires étaient, pour moi, un exutoire, me contant milles et une merveille sur des royaumes et des vies rêvées, adulées. Comment aurais-je été si je n'été pas né ici, mais dans une contrée lointaine? Aurais-je été meilleur ? Bon ? Plus intéressant et moins...invisible ?

_And said "I've lost control again"_

Contrairement à ma vie fantasmée, j'étais un garçon sans histoire. Travaillant de temps en temps pour pouvoir m'acheter mon lot quotidien, aidant aux tâches quotidiennes. Pas plus fort que les autres en sport, pas plus intelligent qu'un autre, assez moyen comme disaient les profs à cet 'homme' lors des rencontres parents-profs prévu chaque fin de trimestre. Ainsi que ma mère. Personne ne me remarquait au lycée, à part peut-être certaines greluches pour, au choix, me critiquer ou me reluquer. Je n'étais pas moche, loin de là, je n'étais pas très musclé et un peu plus grand que la normal mais j'adorais mes yeux, seul lien que j'avais avec ma mère. Ils étaient verts, d'un vert sombre et lumineux. Cette mère détestable, inutile mais qui n'en restait pas moins ma mère. Mère auquelle, j'avais honte de le dire, je vouais une sorte de culte malsain. Non pas que j'ai des idées obscènes, mais malgré qu'elle m'ait traité comme une merde pendant toute ma courte vie, je l'aimais d'un amour sans failles, et l'excusais de tout, trouvant que c'était la personne qui méritait au contraire, le plus mon pardon. Je ne lui avait jamais dit. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

_And seized up on the floor,_

_I thought she'd died._

Et cet...homme... Qui me disais à chaque fois qu'il était mon père...Je le détestais. C'était à cause de lui que ma mère était devenu comme ça. Je me fichais de ces états d'âme, j'en avais franchement rien à foutre. Il essayait simplement de me la voler, même s'il faisait le gentil, même si c'était lui qui faisait tout à la maison, cela lui donnait-il le droit de me diriger ? Et cette lueur de pitié que je voyais constamment dans ces yeux, je la détestais, je LE détestais.

Je préférais me plaire à imaginer que mon père était cet homme sur cette photo trônant fièrement sur notre cheminée, cet homme en uniforme qui souriait comme si sa vie n'allait pas se jouer tous les jours que Dieu voulait bien lui donner. Je savais bien que cet homme était mon grand père, et qu'il n'eut plus jamais l'occasion de sourire, pas même pour ma mère, sa fille unique, à qui il a dit sur son lit de mort qu'il aurait préféré avoir un fils...

_She said "I've lost control again"_

J'écrivais. Beaucoup. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je rêvais depuis longtemps, en silence, en secret, de devenir écrivain. Pour pouvoir faire rêver plein d'enfant comme moi j'ai pu rêver en lisant moi-même des histoires toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres.

J'aimais aussi particulièrement jouer sur le piano du salon, ça apaisait mes pensées morbides ou remplissait, au contraire, mon cerveau vide. Je m'inquiétais parfois. Je comprenais le fait que j'ai pu avoir des pensées un peu bizarre, j'était un adolescent après tout, mais parfois, je me surprenais à ne rien penser du tout, comme si j'étais un être dénué de vie. Même sur des situations franchement glauques, je n'avais aucune opinion, aucune compassion envers tel ou tel parti. Alors, dans ces moments là, je jouais du piano. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être vivant et de pouvoir moi aussi, revendiquer mon humanité.

_She's lost control again_

_She's lost control..._

Perdre le contrôle...

Soudain, j'entendis taper à ma porte brusquement et sursauta.

**- Tu vas sortir de là, sale ingrat, **s'indigna ma mère.** Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle alors tu me fera le plaisir de bouger tes jolies petites fesses et de les poser sur une chaise de la cuisine. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils pareil, j'ai vraiment loupé ma vie...**

Elle continua sans fin en descendant les marches de l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende passer les portes de la cuisine. Je soupirais mais me résigna à descendre de mon lit. J'éteignis la chaîne et rejoignis la cuisine à pas lent. Nous étions samedi et je devais aller couper du bois dans la forêt en prévision de l'hiver. Cet...homme ne voulait jamais me laisser seul mais je l'empêchais de venir avec moi, trouvant toujours le moyen de partir avant lui. Mon comportement l'exaspérait. Ça ne me réjouissais que plus.

Je m'assit en face de lui, tandis qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur sa compagne. Ils étaient en train de se disputer avant que j'arrive, je m'en doutait, comme toujours depuis tant d'années.

**- Alors, prêt à mettre les pieds sous la table et à se laisser servir ?** me dit ma mère, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

**- Arrête Esmée, tu ne lui a jamais dit de venir t'aider alors arrête de l'accuser.** Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il prenait ma défense. C'était sa vie après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

**- J'en ai marre que tu le défende tout le temps ! **Cria ma mère en lâchant sa louche dans la casserole pleine de soupe, des éclaboussures atteignant ma chemise. **Tu sais quoi, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux !** **Cet enfant n'aura été qu'un accident néfaste pour moi ! Il n'est même pas capable d'être intelligent et de nous rapporter des bonnes notes ! Il est moyen en tout. Est-ce vraiment notre fils ? Ils se sont peut-être trompé à la clinique ?**

Ma mère me regarda plus froidement qu'elle ne m'avais jamais regardé. Ses remarques me firent mal. Est-ce bien cela qu'elle pensait de moi ? Sa colère n'allait pas contre moi, si ? Je ne pouvais empêcher des larmes d'incompréhension de se former au coin de mes yeux. Qu'avais-je fais pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point ?

L'homme, mon 'père' la regarda dans les yeux, plus froidement encore que ma mère ait pu le faire à mon encontre et des paroles d'une incroyable douceur s'échappèrent de sa gorge, en total inadéquation avec son comportement et la tension résidant dans la pièce :

**- Edward, tu peux aller tout de suite nous chercher du bois dans la forêt ? Je viendrais te rejoindre plus tard...**

Je m'empressais de l'écouter pour une fois, sentant poindre l'orage.

Bien sûr, il ne me rejoignit pas. Quelques heures plus tard, je revînt, plus serein, une étrange peur serrant tout de même ma poitrine. Que s'était-il passé pendant mon absence ?

La voiture de ma mère n'était plus là. Elle était sûrement aller faire un tour pour se calmer.

Je rentrais par la porte de derrière et observa mon 'père'. Il était dans le salon, le dos voûté et ne sembla pas m'avoir entendu. Il était plus minable que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

L'_homme_ releva les yeux et me dit, soudain :

**- Elle nous a quitté.**

Puis il pleura. Je lui avais fait un nombre incalculable de crasses et de choses en tout genre mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne l'avais vu exprimer ainsi ses émotions. Mais plus important encore, ce qu'il me disais refusait d'entrer dans mon esprit. Ma mère, partie ? Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé, abandonné. Je ne pouvais empêcher un rire hystérique de sortir de mes lèvres.

Je ne pouvais le croire, ne le devais. Elle avait toujours été sèche, froide, mais était toujours une donnée de l'équation. Toujours là, dans le tableau de mon existence. Pour moi, ces faits tenaient de l'acquis et ne pouvaient changer. J'observais cet homme, mon regard chargé de haine alors qu'il me regardait toujours avec incompréhension suite à ma crise de folie :

**- Tu mens, espèce de pauvre lâche pathétique !**

Je le regardais comme la loque qu'il était, s'il croyait que le mensonge qu'il venait de me servir allait influer sur la façon dont je le voyait, il se leurrait !

Je n'attendis pas sa réaction et couru dans ma chambre, allant directement au lit, trop épuisé par ma colère contre lui pour rester éveillé. Je dormis mal pourtant, sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Je rêvais. Je courrais après ma mère sans pouvoir la rattraper. Et puis, quand j'arrivais enfin derrière elle, essoufflé, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas après elle que j'avais couru. C'était après _Elle. Elle _était là. La petite fille. Elle partait d'un rire fou, me laissant pantelant. Sa présence, qui était auparavant apaisante, était, dans mon rêve oppressante. Je tentais de m'en aller mais elle me retenais, par je ne sais quelle force obscure.

J'entendis soudain un bruit, et ce dans la réalité, et me réveillais en sursaut.

J'ouvris les yeux et voyais ma porte entrebâillée. Je n'avais pas fermé ma fenêtre ni ma porte, histoire de l'air rentre pendant la nuit.

Quelqu'un se penchait par dessus mon lit et j'aurais voulu bondir de joie quand je voyais que ce n'était autre que ma mère.

**- Maman, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, je t'aime maman, je veux pas que tu partes...**

Elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche et m'abstint au silence.

**- Mon chéri, **me dit-elle avec plus de sollicitude qu'elle ne m'en avais jamais accordé**, c'est moi qui suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, je t'aime mon chéri.**

**- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes moi..**

**- Mon chéri, je ne pars pas définitivement...Je reviendrais dans quelques mois, car maintenant j'étouffe, ce n'est absolument pas à cause de toi, c'est à cause de ton père je ne peux plus le supporter. Il est devenu bougon, colérique, et... je suis sûre qu'il me trompe ! Voilà, je l'ai dit ! Alors, je vais m'éloigner de cette ville quelques temps, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais que je t'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'hochais la tête. Un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres et elle m'embrassa le front.

**- Bien. Je dois partir, tu te tiens sage jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit la prochaine fois ?**

Elle faisait semblant d'être sévère mais son sourire était toujours là. Elle prit la direction de la porte.

**- Oui, maman.** Je ne pus m'empêcher de bailler et mes yeux devinrent soudain lourds. J'aurais voulu rester éveillé pour ne pas perdre un seul instant avec ma mère mais, malheureusement, mon corps n'était pas en accord avec moi. Je m'endormi sans m'en rendre compte, ne pouvant pas dire faire des aux revoirs digne de ce nom à ma mère.

Je me réveillais de meilleure humeur le lendemain matin, encore tout guilleret de mon entrevue avec ma mère hier au soir. Je ne le dirais pas à cet homme, juste pour le plaisir de voir sa tête dépitée. Quand je pense à tout le mal qu'il lui a fait sans que je puisse le deviner ! Je le détestais encore plus, si c'était possible.

**- Bonjour**, me dit-il, les yeux encore chargé de tristesse.

**-Bonjour**, répondis-je, en pleine forme.

Nous étions dimanche et le facteur nous apporta le traditionnel journal du dimanche, celui relatant des infos à la fois locale et internationale. Je pris place, mangeais mes céréales et lisais mon hebdomadaire, tradition du dimanche. La maire avait eu une fille, Leïla, des randonneurs s'étaient fait déchiqueter par des ours, il y aurait un hommage aux victimes. Annonce qui faisait deux pages : la fille d'un film qui m'avait l'air bien pourri quand je lu le synopsis, allait venir pendant les vacances d'été chez son oncle avec son copain et aussi partenaire dans le film, nous appris la gazette. Pathétique de faire deux pages là dessus mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouveautés dans notre petite ville et la fille était plutôt jolie...

Je continuais à lire jusqu'à ne plus avoir ni céréales à manger ni page à tourner et me levais pour aller courir dans la forêt, comme à mon habitude.

Je ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire que j'allais sortir et prit ma jaquette et mes baskets. Au bout d'une heure de course à vitesse stationnaire je décidais de m'arrêter à la clairière de mon enfance, celle que m'avait montré _Joli_ le jour où elle était parti. Je laissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, encore S_he's lost control_ des Joy Division, cette chanson était elle programmée en automatique ou quoi ? Je l'adorais, mais elle résonnait bizarrement en moi.

_Confusion in her eyes that says it all_

Je me laissais porter par la brise, pensant toujours à cette époque de l'année avec nostalgie. C'est à cette période qu'elle m'avait quittée. Je repensais à mon chagrin, à ma tristesse, à son parfum, à son sourire...

_She's lost control_

Cette chanson parlait de la déchéance d'une fille se droguant et, telle une spirale, elle coule de plus en plus que la dépendance à la drogue la prend. _Joli _était comme une drogue par laquelle je m'étais enivré et perdu...

La chanson venait de se terminer et une des Smith commençait. J'entendis le craquement des feuilles mortes derrière moi et sursauta. Personne ne venait dans la forêt, encore moins aussi loin, qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Je me retourna et la vit. J'eu un stop. je crois bien que, de battre, mon coeur s'est arrêté. J'eu l'impression de revivre, puis de vivre un instant que la vie m'avais déjà donné d'explorer.

Elle était là, plus belle que jamais. Dans une robe blanche, comme la première fois que je l'avais vu. Ange parmi les hommes, beauté parmi les impuretés de ce monde. Je repris soudain contact avec la réalité en inspirant fortement une goulée d'air frais. Je n'aurais pas dû. L'air était chargé de son odeur, son odeur si hypnotique. Elle avait changé mais était toujours aussi belle. Son épaisse chevelure brune lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'au coude et semblait si soyeuse qu'on avait qu'une seule envie, y plonger les doigts et ne jamais les ressortir. Ses lèvres, d'un rouge sang, ne m'adressait qu'un seul message : _embrasse-moi_. Et ces yeux...ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur chaleur, je voulais toujours m'y noyer, sûrement encore plus q'auparavant. Elle avait maintenant de ravissantes courbes auxquelles mon corps réagissais agréablement. Je n'avais encore jamais été dans un état pareil. Je la voulais, oh oui, je la voulais. Plus que tout au monde, à jamais, je la voulais.

Elle n'avait toujours pas effectué un geste. Je me levais, m'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, comme à l'époque, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Nous nous regardâmes, droit dans les yeux, avec bonheur et tension de mon côté mais elle, toujours aussi mystérieuse, me cachait ses intentions. Après ce silence qui semblait durer des heures, je lui posais une question, une seule et unique, celle qui me brûlait les lèvres, celle auquel je n'avais jamais trouvé de réponse, celle auquel elle ne m'en avait pas donnée :

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Dans un souffle que m'apporta le vent, sa voix, devenu plus mûre et plus sensuelle qu'elle ne pu l'être, me murmura :

**- Bella.**

Dès cet instant, ma vie semblait avoir reprit son cours. Comme si elle s'était arrêtée quand elle était parti. Je redevenais accro.

J'allais en cours mais ne pensais qu'à elle. Qu'à ses courbes, qu'à son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche...Je ne pouvais définitivement plus vivre sans elle. Je revenais chaque jour dans la forêt, comme il y a dix ans, elle m'attendait dans cette clairière où mes rêves d'enfant s'étaient effondrés.

Contrairement à avant, nous parlions beaucoup, pendant des heures. J'appréciait tout d'elle. Sa voix, ses rires, les couleurs qui prenaient place sur ses joues quand je disais qu'elle était _Joli_. Elle ne me parlais jamais d'elle, se contentant de m'écouter et de donner son avis sur telle ou telle chose. Nous étions d'accord pour tout, ce qui nous faisait souvent rire. Cela pouvait paraître d'un ennuyeux sans borne mais ça ne l'était pas : j'étais chaque jour plus fasciné par cette fille que je voulais terriblement.

Mon Dieu. Je l'aimais. J'en étais sûre. mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de son côté, je ne voulais, de toute façon, pas la brusquer.

Nos rendez-vous quotidiens durèrent environ un an. Personne n'étais au courant, personne ne s'en souciait à part mon père qui, me voyant souvent absent durant les repas et revenant de mes escapades avec un sourire aux lèvres, me croyais drogué. Oui, je me shootais, mais pas à ce qu'il pensait... Je ne vivais plus que pour Bella. Ce n'était pas à lui de me dicter ma conduite, lui, le lâche, le traître.

Je n'était pas non plus inquiet de ne pas revoir ma mère, elle m'avait dis qu'elle reviendrait et je la croyais. J'en parlais à Bella, de ma mère, ma douce mère que j'aimais et qui m'avais promit de revenir bientôt et de cet homme avec qui j'étais obligé de vivre. Elle m'écoutait, souvent en silence, parfois en m'obligeant à continuant sur ma lancée ou encore en émettant sa propre opinion. Elle était d'accord avec moi : comment cet homme pouvait être mon père et traiter ma mère de la sorte ? Je ne lui devais donc aucunement allégeance.

Je m'enfermais de plus en plus dans ma bulle avec Bella. Déjà qu'avant je n'avais pas beaucoup de contact avec le monde extérieur, maintenant ceux-ci se résumais à aller au lycée et de temps en temps, faire les courses.

Elle me poussais aussi à faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais faite, par exemple, après lui avoir fait lire une de mes histoires d'amour, assez dramatique soit dit en passant vu que les deux personnages principaux finissais, soit par mourir soit sombrait dans la folie, à la faire publié. Nous eûmes une dispute mais elle prit le dessus en me disant que c'était la meilleure histoire qu'elle n'ai jamais lu et que si moi, Edward Cullen, ne la faisait pas publier, elle se résignerait à ne plus être mon amie. Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser filer aussi facilement. Donc, je me résignais à répondre à ses désirs. Curieusement, après cet envoi, je reçu une réponse de la petite maison en vogue du moment, Roger&cie, qui m'accordait un rendez-vous.

À ce moment là, rien ne pouvait être aussi bien dans ma vie. Je couru dans la forêt la rejoindre. Elle avait encore les yeux fixés dans le vague mais, quand elle m'entendit arriver, elle tourna la tête et me sourit. Je couru vers elle et lui sautais dessus en riant. Elle riait aussi, ne comprenant pas, puis je lui expliquais :

**- Ils veulent me voir Bella. Moi, le garçon sans histoire, juste moi ! Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi !**

Puis, passant outre mon euphorie, je m'attardais sur la position dans laquelle nous étions. Nous étions allongé et j'étais au dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Je rougis mais ne m'écarta pas. Elle non plus ne semblais pas vouloir me déloger d'entre ses jambes. Je regardais ses lèvres tentatrices, péché mortel à mes seuls yeux blasphématoires d'humain. De son côté, elle sembla en faire de même. Nos souffles devinrent vite roques alors que je m'approchais peu à peu de ce dû si envié. Quand je frôlais ses lèvres, il me semblait apercevoir des étoiles derrières mes yeux à demi-clos. J'accentuait ma pression et ne pu m'empêcher de gémir. Elle avait un goût unique, entre fraîcheur d'été et fleur du printemps. Je n'en pouvais plus : j'étais totalement excité par la déesse en dessous de moi mais je devais calmer mes ardeurs. Pourtant, ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle mordilla nerveusement ma lèvre inférieur pour que je puisse lui donner accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Sa langue chaude vînt s'immiscer à l'intérieur de moi d'une façon si sensuelle que j'en perdis pied. La passion qui découlait de nos gestes ne devenait que plus sauvage au fil des minutes.

Je ne pouvais réellement plus me passer d'elle, même si je le voulais.

Me dessoudant de sa bouche, je lui exposais mes craintes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**- Bella, je ne vais pas te forcer mais là, je dois te dire que j'ai très envie de toi et si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je ne penses pas que je pourrais me freiner.**

Je me retînt de dire que j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps...

**- Ne réfléchit pas Edward**, me dit-elle, sûre d'elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Assouvis tes désirs, prends moi !** **C'est tout**, finit elle dans un sourire en reprenant mes lèvres.

J'étais décimé par le désir, ne restait pas moins cette peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas, c'était ma première fois et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je ne savais pas si elle était comme moi, novice, ou si elle avait de l'expérience. Peu importe pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Je la soulevais par les fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi, je pouvais ainsi la porter. Cela créa une friction entre nos sexes, m'emmenant dans des limbes encore inconnu de moi-même, sauf dans mes rares moments de faiblesse, quand je me caressais seul en pensant au corps de Bella sous mes paumes.

Je l'emmenais à la cabane de la clairière, celle où on se réfugiait parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, lorsqu'il pleuvait. Je découvris peu à peu son corps à travers le tissus de sa robe blanche avec mes mains, ma bouche. Elle gémit, son horriblement parfait à mes oreilles mais ne me laissais pas le temps de lui montrer à quel point je voulais d'elle.

Elle me déshabilla en douceur, effleurant mon torse, sans jamais dessouder nos lèvres, elle souleva mon tee-shirt. J'haletait, ne pouvant m'arrêter, je ne voulais qu'elle, je ne voulais que son corps. Elle effleura ma peau, tel une caresse imaginaire, tel le souffle du vent. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec concupiscence, une flamme brillant dans son regard revêche et se mordit la lèvre. J'étais paralysé. Cette fille était la tentation, Ma tentation. Nous n'étions que deux êtres de chairs, sans pensées, sans raisons, dans le même but, celui de la réalisation de nos passions. Elle descendit ses mains. Elle arriva aux abords de mon pantalon et fit sauter le bouton toujours en observant mes réactions, avec une lenteur insoutenable. Je venais de me rendre compte que sa robe en coton avait disparu. je ne me rappelais même pas quand, mais celle-ci n'étais bel et bien plus sur son magnifique corps. Mon membre, déjà plus que tout mis au supplice, se regorgea encore plus de plaisir. Elle était magnifique avec simplement ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noir. Je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres et ses mains furent soudain plus vives. Elle descendit la fermeture éclair avec rapidité et s'empressa de toucher mon chibre tendu pour elle. Je n'avais encore jamais vécu expérience plus sensuelle. Elle fourra sa main dans mon caleçon et ne pu s'empêché de sourire sur mes lèvres après l'avoir caressé sur toute sa longueur. Je m'empêchais de la prendre sur le champ. J'étais dans un autre monde. Je n'étais plus que sensations. Pendant qu'elle me caressait de haut en bas et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester cohérent, je lui enlevais son soutien gorge et libérais sa magnifique poitrine. J'arrêtais son geste pour pouvoir l'admirer dans sa nudité toute simple. Elle était magnifique. Pas comme ces filles sur lesquels on ne peut s'empêcher de fantasmer en étant adolescent, mais comme une déesse, de celle qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Étendue là, offerte à moi, elle était ...Je me précipitait sur sa poitrine comme si elle allait se dérober à chaque seconde, comme si ceci m'allait être repris à chaque seconde. Bon dieu, ce que je l'aimais. Après avoir comme il se doit honoré ses deux monts sucrés, je m'approchais de son centre chaud qui m'attirais depuis si longtemps mais elle m'arrêta.

**- Non Edward**, me sourit-elle. **Je te veux en moi. Maintenant**.

Je la regardais avec hésitation, serais-je à la hauteur ? Elle m'embrassa, laissant de côté les questionnements qui me brûlaient la tête. Je la recouchais, et après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, la pénétrais d'un coup sec. Ce fut l'une des sensations les plus agréables de ma vie. J'étais en Bella et ne voulais plus en ressortir. Elle ne semblait pas en inconfort, ni avoir mal, mais je la laissais tout de même s'habituer à moi avant qu'il ne soit trop dur de ne pas se mouver pour ressentir encore plus son corps contre le mien. À chaque poussée, de plus en plus rapide, je me sentais venir. Bordel, ce que je l'aimais, elle et son corps ! elle gémissait en réponse à mes coups de rein, elle me mordit même à l'épaule un moment où, semblerait-il je n'allais pas assez vite pour elle. Je multipliais mes poussées, la caressant, la touchant, rendant hommage à son corps comme jamais corps n'avait été adoré.

**- Allez viens... ma Bella. Je ne viendrais... pas sans toi.**

Je pinçais son petit bouton de plaisir et elle vînt soudain, m'enserrant dans son étreinte brutale, son orgasme dévastateur entraînant le mien. Je viens en de brusque giclée, délivrance de la passion qui me dévastait depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Je me laissait tomber sur ce lit, ce vieux lit ayant accueilli nombreux ébats mais rongé par le temps. Je m'en foutais à l'instant. J'avais Bella dans mes bras, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je lui fit un sourire qu'elle me retourna puis se blottit dans mes bras.

Je frottais mes yeux. Où étais-je ? Je regardais autour de moi puis vis la fenêtre aux vieux carreaux sales en face de moi qui laissait quelques rayons de soleil. La nuit dernière n'était-elle donc pas un rêve ? J'étais totalement euphorique à cette nouvelle. Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite pour retrouver ma belle mais elle n'était visible nulle part. J'avais beau l'appeler, je ne la trouvait pas dans la forêt. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Elle était sûrement rentrée chez elle, nous n'étions jamais resté autant de temps le soir dans la forêt et j'ignorais ce qu'elle faisait dans la journée. J'aimais à l'imaginer aristocrate ou fille de laborantin, rien ne pouvais être assez extraordinaire pour cette fille extraordinaire.

Je rentrais à la maison en sifflotant gaiement, comme je ne l'avais fait depuis si longtemps. Je rentrais par la porte de derrière et passais par le salon pour pouvoir monter les escaliers. Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, l'_homme_ n'était sans doute pas réveillé.

**- Edward...**

Je me figeais...Cette voix fatiguée, je l'entendais tous jours pour me dire bonjour ou encore au revoir, le plus souvent en ce moment pour me gueuler dessus...

Il avait les traits fatigués, semblant attendre patiemment sa délivrance ou encore l'illumination qui allait changer sa vie.

**- Carlisle...**

**- Pourquoi rentres tu si tard ? Ou si tôt, je suppose que ça dépend du point de vue ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, que je sache !**

**- N'essaie pas de m'énerver jeune homme !**

**- Et pourquoi pas, tu es qui pour moi, hein ?**

**- Je suis ton père ! Et tu vis sous mon toit, alors tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris ?**

**- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Mon père n'aurait pas laissé partir ma mère et ne serait pas comme une loque à attendre patiemment que le bon Dieu veuille lui accorder sa grâce !Et tu sais quoi, maman m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir me chercher et qu'on partirais ensemble loin de toi ! Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?**

Il se calma d'un coup, et me regarda d'un air triste. Pourquoi avait-il cet air triste ? Je le blessais constamment mais là, il sembla avoir de la peine pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ai de la peine, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'était si dur à comprendre ?

**- Tu crois ne pas être mon fils ?** Reprit-il d'une voie calme. **Mais regarde nous Edward, tel des merdes laissées à l'abandon par une mère et une épouse vicieuse et égoïste. Nous somme pareils.**

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans son bureau, celui où je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer, où même ma mère ne rentrait jamais.

«**Regarde nous Edward...**»

Je regardais cet 'homme' plus fixement. Je regardais ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux, même sa mâchoire. Puis je m'inspectait. J'avais la même forme des yeux, les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés malgré qu'il ne soit pas de la même teintes et des joues qui commençais à perdre de leur rondeur, laissant poindre une mâchoire virile et semblable à cet...homme. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter la vérité qui étais juste en face de moi à cet instant. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je voulais encore rester dans la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle nous étions Bella et moi il y a quelques heures. Mais je commençais à sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mon monde s'effondrait.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et curieusement, cela me réconforta.

**«Tout ça c'est dans ta tête Edward. Ta mère n'est pas revenu depuis qu'elle nous a quitté, tu comprend ça ? Elle s'en fou de nous, elle est sûrement en train de cavaler avec son amant aux Caraïbes ou un truc du genre, ce que notre «présence» l'a toujours empêchée de faire !**

Il dit cela avec plus de force. Je ne comprenais rien. Mais maman était bel et bien venu dans ma chambre me dire qu'elle reviendrait, n'est-ce pas ?

**- Tu mens !** Je dis cela avec moins de conviction et il le sentit.

**- Écoutes ce que te dis ton coeur Edward. Va mon fils, sors, ça te fera du bien.**

Il me regarda avec sollicitude. Je sortis précipitamment, malgré mon envie de retrouver mon lit pour dormir. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mon monde s'était effondré. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment mon père ne pouvait être celui que je croyais qu'il était ? Pendant tant d'années je m'étais mis à le détester, croyant que c'était la cause du mal-être de ma mère, de son éloignement vis-à-vis de moi. Mais en fait, elle était la seule cause à tout ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle dans ma chambre ce soir là ? Parce que je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Elle était bel et bien en face de moi à me dire ces paroles réconfortantes. Je décidais de mettre tout cela dans un coin de ma tête et de sécher mes larmes.

Justement, aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'être heureux et je le serais.

Il y avait peut-être de la lumière dans mon monde. Je voyais enfin mon père comme tel et puis, j'avais Bella.

Mon euphorie revînt...Ma douce Bella...Un sourire niais vînt poindre sur mes lèvres. Jamais je ne me sentit aussi bien de ma vie, comme quoi, un comportement peut changer d'un instant à l'autre...Je bousculais quelqu'un avec force, sans avoir pu prévoir mon geste.

La petite femme menue tomba sur le coup et je m'en voulu, même si ce n'était foncièrement pas ma faute.

**- Excusez moi je suis vraiment désolé...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave,** me répondit la jeune femme dont le téléphone, suite à notre choc, était aller bondir à plusieurs mètres.

Soudain, je me figea. Ça ne pouvait être possible. C'était elle. Ma Bella. Je souris encore plus que précédemment si c'était possible. Elle était magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec autre chose que sa longue robe blanche mais le jean qu'elle arborait semblait avoir été cousu pour elle, pour ne pas dire, sur elle.

**- Bella ?**

**- Excusez-moi ?** Dit-elle, en me regardant étonnée.

**- Bella, je suis si content ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu en ville. Tu ne m'a jamais dit exactement où tu habitait ! Oh mon amour, je suis si heureux de te voir là après la nuit d'hier !** Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras alors qu'elle se débattait.

**- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Bella...maintenant que tu es là, je veux te présenter mon père...Je penses que je l'avais en fait mal jugé**, dis-je, penaud.

**- Non, mais je m'en fou de votre père !** S'exclama soudain ma Bella, colérique. **Et lâchez moi.**

Je cédais à sa demande, ne comprenant pas.

**- Bella, ma Bella...**

**- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous racontez, je ne m'appelle pas Bella, mon nom est Mary.**

**- Mais Bella, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi cette blague idiote ?** Je rigolais nerveusement et tentais de la reprendre dans mes bras. Elle s'écarta prestement comme si mon touché la brûlait, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

**- Non mais j'ai déjà tout eu du mec qui a tenté de me kidnapper à celui qui prit de frénésie, a essayer de me voler ma chaussure. Mais jamais au grand jamais on ne m'avais pris pour mon personnage !**

Elle fut prise d'un rire fou mais dans ses yeux brillait toujours cette fureur. Cette fille n'était donc pas ma Bella ? Mais, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je commençais à suffoquer. C'était elle j'en étais sûr. Mais qu'avait-elle ? Elle était elle et en même temps si différente. Elle semblait plus hautaine, moins..._Elle_. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas qu'on se fasse voir en publique ? Peut-être avait-elle une famille très stricte qui ne s'attardait pas sur son bonheur et voulait la marier de force avec une personne avec laquelle elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie ? Ça devait sûrement être ce genre de raison. Après tout, malgré le temps passé ensemble et notre nuit dernière, que savais-je sur ma Bella ?

Elle continuait de marmonner, tous les passants nous regardais, étonnés. J'entendais les commérages certain :

- Ça doit sûrement être la scène d'un film...

- Ouais la petite Mary, elle fais des ravages dans tout Hollywood, sûr qu'elle en a fait sur ce pauvre Edward et là, il doit se faire jeter, sûr...

Je n'y prêtais plus attention.

Cette furie, juste en apparence et dans les moments intimes ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, se retourna précipitamment, et partit comme une furie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre.

Bella s'était-elle jouer de moi ? S'appellait-elle en vérité Mary ?

Je la suivit discrètement jusqu'àn semblait-il, sa maison, semblable à celle d'un prince ou d'une reine. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une tel maison à Forks. Allait-elle retrouver sa famille ? En face du portail se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi, brun, les yeux bleus, pas mal même si je n'étais pas objectif, n'étant pas particulièrement attiré par les hommes. Quand elle le vit, une lueur dans ses yeux s'alluma, comme si elle le connaissais depuis longtemps. Voyeur un jour, voyeur toujours comme on dit...Je m'approchait lentement des deux jeunes gens enlacés quand il posa ses lèvres sur ma douce Bella, Mary peu importe.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle sembla même approfondir le baiser. J'étais déçu et encore plus, mon coeur était complètement en morceau. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Je l'aimais et c'est comme ça qu'elle me le retournait ?

Elle parla avec ce garçon avant que celui-ci, après un énième baiser la quitte pour se diriger vers son énorme berline. Elle rentra chez elle après avoir regardé à gauche et à droite, se sentant sûrement épiée.

Je n'avais pas besoin de d'avantage. Si cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendais être, je devais le savoir. Pour que mon coeur ne soit pas encore plus fragilisé même si je savais qu'après son rejet, il ne me restait plus qu'à mourir d'amour pour elle. Je sais, c'est probablement excessif mais j'étais comme ça. Tout...ou rien.

Je devais lui parler. Ce soir.

Je ne peux m'arrêter. Je cours toujours ? Un pied, puis l'autre, et encore un. Je ne peux penser correctement. Qu'ai je fais ? Où vais-je ? Pourquoi ? J'ai couru, je cours toujours...haletant, essoufflé, je ne peux m'arrêter... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je vivre une existence normal ? Exempt de tout problèmes, de tout défauts ? Certains êtres humains ne sont-ils nés que pour souffrir ?

Alors je courais. Je ne sais où mais je courais.

Je ne comprenais pas...pourquoi le dessous de mes ongles étaient ils plein de peau, de cheveux et de sang ? Pourquoi ma peau portait-elle la trace de griffures ? Pourquoi mon tee-shirt était il maculé de tâche noir étrangement semblables à du sang ? Pourquoi avais-je une absence entre le moment où je rentrais dans la chambre de ma Bella et maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas voulu m'écouter ? Pourquoi ne me reconnassait-elle pas ? Ça me tordait les entrailles, me compressais le coeur. Qu'avais-je donc fais ? Je m'arrachait les cheveux, je ne pouvais plus me supporter ! Enlevez moi ma peau ! Déchirez-moi !

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'arrivais à la cabane. Défais, haletant, voulant m'arracher la peau suite à mon crime dont je n'avais le souvenir. Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avais-je donc fais ?

Ma vie était un vrai bordel.

Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment ? Comment rêve peut devenir cauchemar ?

Je voulu mourir sur le coup, foudroyé. Pourquoi cela n'arrivait-il pas ? Je pleurais, je criais, ma gorge me faisais mal, mon corps était trop lourd à porter, ma peau ne semblait plus la mienne, j'aurais voulu l'arracher. Pris d'une fureur, d'une frénésie incontrôlable, je balançais tout ce qui pouvait être balancé à travers la pièce. Vase, table et même ce lit moisi qui en avait vu plus qu'il ne devais en supporter...

La lune, s'éleva dans la nuit, tel un glas sonnant la fin. Je m'arrêtais, elle était si belle à travers les carreaux de la vielles fenêtres. Je m'en approcha, et ne pouvant y résister, j'enfonça mes poings dans celle-ci, toujours plus fort...jusqu'à ce qu'elle explosa...C'était si beau...Le verre écorchait, tranchait, mais je n'en avais cure. Quelle belle nuit ! Je vis un éclat au sol. Parmi tous les débris de verre, un était plus gros que les autres, semblable à une lame. Je voulu me l'enfoncer dans le coeur, pour tout le malheur que l'existence m'a apporté sur terre. Je savais que c'était lubie d'un instant. Serais-je capable de franchir le pas ? De toute façon, après mon crime, quelqu'un serait-il assez bon et détaché pour être mon avocat ? Non, avec nos faibles revenus, mon père et moi, tout le monde nous laisserais dans la merde...Mon père lui même me tournerais le dos, comme quoi une existence peut vite basculer dans le cauchemar...

Je fixais toujours ce bout de verre, terriblement attirant, morbide par sa seule présence quand je sentit un mouvement dans mon dos, ou plutôt une présence à mes côtés.

**- Edward, n'hésite pas..**.

**- Bella, je te croyais morte !** Pleurais-je.** Que fais tu là ?** Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne me repoussa pas, à mon plus grand soulagement mais n'y répondit pas non plus.

**- Edward... **Elle m'embrassa et s'écarta légèrement, un air de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je commençais à paniquer. Elle allait encore partir ? Ne plus se souvenir de moi ? J'allais parler mais elle m'en empêcha d'un sourire.

**Ne parle pas Edward ! Je vais t'aider à faire ce que tu attends depuis si longtemps...**

**- De...de quoi tu parles Bella ? Je ne comprend pas, je suis perdu depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas toi...mais qui es-tu donc ?**

**- Chut, ne parles pas mon amour...**

Elle m'embrassa, d'un baiser effréné, passionné, je ne pouvais que me laisser aller à son étreinte.

Je ressenti une brusque douleur à ce moment là mais n'en fit pas état. Ce baiser était le plus passionné que nous n'avions jamais échangé. Il me laissa pantelant. Au moment où je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mon souffle coupé par je ne sais quoi, je me détachais de Bella. Je le sentis à ce moment là. Elle me regardais avec douceur. Je me penchais. Un bout de verre de la taille d'une lame était enfoncé à l'endroit où battait mon organe vital, celui que j'avais donné sur un plateau d'argent à Bella après notre rencontre. Je me redressais pour comprendre pourquoi elle, surtout elle, m'avait fait ça...

**- Pourquoi...**

Seul un courant d'air me répondit. En levant la tête je remarquais qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle avait disparut, comme l'être surnaturel qu'elle était. La porte était ouverte, comme quand j'étais arrivé, le vent soufflant toujours plus fort. L'air était chargé, l'orage arrivait. Cette tension doucereuse avant le grondement a toujours été un de mes moments préférés. Le silence capiteux, à cet instant, était oppressant. Où était parti Bella ? J'essayais de sortir, malgré la douleur, malgré le sang qui s'échappait de ma blessure et des crachats qui sortait de ma bouche. Je me retenais au mur défraîchi, m'écroulant parfois et réussi à sortir pour ne voir autour de moi que la clairière, curieusement surnaturelle dans cette nuit de pleine lune.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je m'écroulais au sol. J'allais mourir seul, sans ma Bella et c'est à cet instant que je repensais à ma sombre et courte vie. À ma rencontre avec elle, notre premier baiser, notre étreinte de la veille, son comportement envers moi, mes désillusions, mes peurs.

_...He lost control..._

Et puis, là je compris...

C'était moi. Moi le détraqué, moi le fou. J'étais malade...Je savais...c'était moi qui avait inventé tout ça...Bella et même la venue de ma mère...j'ai rêvé d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne...Je souris. Je n'étais même pas affecté par cette information que me transmettais cet organe biaisé, onirique et réel ne sont-il pas censé coexister en bonne entente?

Je me rappellais qui était Mary...C'était la fille du journal...celle à qui l'on avait consacré deux pages dans la gazette, l'actrice...Son personnage se nommait Bella...

J'était pathétique...Autant dans l'enfance, on pouvait pardonner ce genre de caprice imaginaire, autant dans l'adolescence, cela tenait lieu de folie.

J'était donc fou...Fou d'esprit, fou de coeur...

J'avais touché, embrassé, fais l'amour à une illusion...Ce que je caressais n'étais que le vent, l'expression rêvé d'un être irréel, tellement parfait...Elle me semblait pourtant si vivante...elle l'était pour moi. Mais elle n'était que l'expression de mes fantasmes les plus fou, ma volonté devenu chair... Je regardait mes doigts se refermer comme si je pouvais attrapé le vent insaisissable.

La limite entre rêve et réalité est parfois ténue, il ne suffit que d'un pas pour se retrouver folie alors qu'on était que raison...Limite entre imagination et folie...Mon esprit malade l'avait appris à ces dépends. Puis je repensais à Mary... Etait-elle morte ? Je ne pensais pas l'avoir épargné, j'étais désolé de l'avoir tué, d'avoir fais cette peine à sa famille. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais fait, et même à moi, cela me semblait insupportable. J'éprouvais une courte culpabilité bientôt effacée par la douleur. Douleur physique, douleur de la perte de l'être aimé...Bella... Pourquoi m'avait-elle...laissé, tué ? Peu importe qu'elle ne soit que mon imagination, j'avais un plaisir pervers à la voir avant de disparaître car c'est la seule chose suffisamment bénéfique - et cruelle - que mon imagination m'est accordé.

Me retrouvera t-on avant que je ne dépérisses ? De toute façon, si jamais cela arrivait, ce dont je doute, je me retrouverais enfermé au poste de police et sûrement pour le reste de ma vie...curieusement, je n'ai aucun regrets. Je ne voulais pas penser à mon père, qui devais attendre mon retour. J'aurais bien aimé que tout rentre dans l'ordre, qu'il ai la vie qu'il avait mérité, qu'il puisse retrouver l'amour et que son fils prodigue revienne à la maison. Malheureusement, ça n'arrivera jamais...

Et j'était là, étendu au sol, ressassant mes souvenirs. Mes souvenirs de cet après midi d'été, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et elle était là, assise sur cette vieille souche, pourrie avec le temps. Je l'aimais bien, cette souche.

Je souris. Mourir sur un songe d'une nuit d'été, plus morbide que l'histoire originel. Et j'aimais ça...Ma Bella, mon amour, ma chérie, ma ravissante petite fille au bois joli...


	12. Ouverture des votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 01/04/2012 inclus !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

**http:[/][/]www[.]damn-addict-lemon[.]com5[/]t2914-ouverture-des-votes**

(enlevez les crochets si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès le 02 avril !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Vous n'avez plus l'obligation de vous inscrire sur le forum pour voter. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

**Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours la possibilité de participer au concours "la première fois" jusqu'au 8 avril 2012.**

.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	13. Résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

MADNESS CONTEST :

Rien qu'à moi : Nathy

When darkness becomes Hell : Tilunarou

Folle de toi : MimiBird

Mistakes : Tilunarou

Le silence du manque : Htray

Tu es mon neuroleptique personnel : MelaCullen

L'île de la déesse : Cchope

Voyage de noce sous la tempête : Leausy

L'évènement : Perryn

La petite fille au bois joli - songe d'une nuit d'été : Krocroll 

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°11 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En **troisième position**, il s'agit de :

**« Rien qu'à moi »** de Nathy

La **seconde place** revient à :

**« L'évènement »** de Perryn

Et la **PREMIERE PLACE** est attribuée à

**« Le silence du manque »** de Htray

**Félicitations **à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail, mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

Et n'hésitez pas à venir participer au **« Concours la première fois »** vous avez jusqu'au **8/04/2012** pour envoyer vos écrits!

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
